What the Hell is Wrong With Me?
by rabbitheartedgirl88
Summary: Daryl Dixon hated hospitals. He hated the way they smelled. He hated the bright fluorescent lights. He hated those stupid gowns they put you in. He hated all the sick people wandering around. But mostly he hated the way those doctors and nurses looked at him, like he was just another trashy, redneck junkie trying to score a prescription for Oxy. AU, no zombies
1. Chapter 1

Carol sighed for what had to be the hundredth time in the last hour, "Remind me again why I agreed to work a double tonight?"

Maggie was frantically clicking the mouse, eyes rapidly searching through the patient's chart, "Because it's a nuthouse in here! And I promised you margaritas after."

She jumped up, slamming the laptop shut and rounded the nurse's station, "Oh hey, do you think you could take the guy in five? I'm swamped right now! Please? I got a kid that swallowed a bunch of marbles! Please Carol!?"

The older woman rolled her eyes dramatically but smiled, "Yes."

"Thanks Carol! You're the best!", Maggie was already walking off, grinning over her shoulder, "He's cute too! A little scary…but cute!"

Carol quickly downed the rest of her strong black coffee, and muttered mostly to herself "Great."

The emergency room at St. Joseph's Hospital was always hopping but nothing compared to a Friday night during the full moon, that's when all the crazies seemed to come out. Carol had already been there ten hours and was more than ready to go home and slip into a hot bath and rest her sore feet. She hadn't planned on working the double but they really did need her and Maggie had all but begged her to stay. The young brunette had been working at St. Joe's for two years now and had immediately taken to Carol her first day on the job, Carol helped the new nurse along and always managed to calm her nerves. Carol walked through the emergency room smiling, remembering Maggie's first day and the mix up with the urine specimens that had embarrassed the new grad.

Pulling back the curtain, Carol spoke without looking up from the chart in her hands, "Sorry about the wait. What can we do for you, Mister…Dixon?"

"Bout damn time! What you can do is get me the hell outta here. Been waitin fer hours. Lucky it aint nothin serious or I'd been fuckin dead", the man growled at her.

Carol finally looked up at the man that had been pacing the small curtained area and was somewhat shocked, she had not expected the gruff voice to belong to such a handsome face and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She felt a bit flushed and chastised herself 'Get it together Carol, you're a professional! Not a fifteen year old girl! Yes, he is cute but he is also your patient!'

"Again, I apologize. Now what brings you in?", Carol asked in a serious tone that masked the nerves she was feeling.

Daryl Dixon hated hospitals. He hated the way they smelled. He hated the bright fluorescent lights. He hated those stupid gowns they put you in. He hated all the sick people wandering around. But mostly he hated the way those doctors and nurses looked at him, like he was just another trashy, redneck junkie trying to score a prescription for Oxy.

He wouldn't have even come this time but he knew he needed stitches, and he couldn't reach the injury on his own to have tried patching it up at home. And now, if being in a hospital wasn't bad enough, he had to explain what his dumbass had done this afternoon while he was out hunting.

"I was huntin and I climbed up a ridge and some rocks started to slide, I went down with em'. Landed on a damn arrow. Went straight through my side, hurts like hell", he explained quickly, not daring to make eye contact with this woman.

"And I thought I was having a rough day", Carol smiled even though the man wouldn't look at her.

"Why don't you have a seat and I'll take a look", She thought it best to get down to business, clearly this man was anxious to leave, he hadn't stopped fidgeting. Daryl eyed the woman wearily but complied and sat on the gurney in the tiny curtained cubicle.

Carol had her back to him and busied herself with snapping on a pair of gloves, "Go ahead and pull your gown down to your waist", she thought it best to not watch him, he seemed a bit uncomfortable.

Daryl wasn't happy about this but knew it was unavoidable, he had never been comfortable around people and he definitely never let them see him without a shirt. That's where his shame was, the secrets hidden in the jagged lines across his back.

Carol turned back to the anxious man with a warm smile, attempting to calm his nerves. She immediately noticed the scars that far outnumbered the tattoos on his body but she managed to keep the pity she felt in check, he didn't strike her as the type of man that would take kindly to it. She began examining the wound on his side, all the while pretending not to notice how he flinched and avoided her eyes, "Well you certainly did a number on yourself. I'm assuming you pulled the arrow out on your own?"

Daryl gave a quick nod, still not making eye contact. His body was tense and he was fighting the urge to flee, he wasn't used to someone touching him, especially with such care. While the woman was poking and prodding the jagged flesh he took the time to examine her from the cover of his shaggy hair. He had never been good at judging age but she seemed to be in her forties, maybe a few years older than himself. Clear, blue eyes in a kind face, with short, no nonsense hair. He rarely understood what most people thought of as desirable features but he thought this woman was pretty. She didn't seem to be judging him either, he could find no revulsion or pity in her eyes as she carried on cleaning the old blood from the wound. He let out a loud hiss as she came across a particularly tender spot, "Shit! Watch it lady, that fuckin hurts!"

"Sorry, you're definitely going to need some stitches", Carol finished cleaning the injury and turned to throw away the bloody gauze and take off the gloves, completely unfazed by his outburst. "Alright, the doctor will be in soon and we'll get you all stitched up and on your way."

Daryl silently nodded and let out a sigh of relief as she pulled the curtain closed. That was the most human contact he had had in a long time and it set his nerves on edge. The nurse, Carol, her plastic ID badge had read, had been nothing but kind to him but he needed to get the hell out of there. Even through the rubber gloves Daryl had been able to feel the softness of her hands and it set his skin on fire, what the hell was wrong with him? That woman would bandage him up and send him on his way, never giving another thought to the dirty redneck again. He was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of the curtain being yanked back, Carol had returned followed by an older man, the doctor most likely.

The procedure itself hadn't taken very long, sixteen stitches in total. Daryl sat on the gurney dressed in his own clothing again, tying the laces of his dirty boots quickly, anxious to leave. Carol returned to the curtained area with a few forms for him to sign and a prescription for an antibiotic ointment, "Ok make sure to keep the wound clean, change the dressing every day."

"Yeah, alright", Daryl said absently, while chewing on his thumb, his anxiety clearly visible. He was ready to get out of there but was also worrying about how he would pay for this.

"Take it easy for a while, you don't want to tear the stitches. It should take a couple weeks to heal up, you can come back and we'll remove them", Carol knew the nervous man in front of her was barely listening. "You're not gonna come back are you?"

Daryl's head snapped up to look at her and their eyes met for the first time, her eyes weren't critical, just concerned. His first instinct was to make a harsh remark about her minding her own business, instead he just shook his head and looked away, "Aint got insurance, don't even know how I'm gonna pay for this."

Carol was unsure of how to respond, she chewed her lip for a minute, looking at the man in front of her. She hastily scribbled on a prescription pad. "Here, this is my phone number. Call me in two weeks and I'll take the stitches out", she handed him the slip of paper and turned to leave, stopping at the curtain she smiled at him and quickly walked away.

Three hours later, Carol sat behind the nurse's station, staring off into space, contemplating the shy man with blue eyes and more scars then she could count. She couldn't believe she had done something like that, it was inappropriate and definitely against hospital policy but she just couldn't get the image of him trying to remove the stitches himself in a dingy bathroom out of her mind. Sure, she had felt sorry for him but she also saw something of herself in him, she had spent plenty of nights caring for her wounds alone in her bathroom, too ashamed to ask for help.

As good as her intentions were she still couldn't believe that she had given her phone number to a patient. "What the hell is wrong with me?", she asked herself out loud. She silently convinced herself it didn't matter because he would never call, he probably hadn't even taken the slip of paper with him, it was probably balled up in a trash can somewhere. 'Yeah, that's right Carol, doesn't even matter, just forget about it.'

Maggie ran past the desk, "Carol, they need you in eight. A kid threw up everywhere."

Carol sighed again, "Be right there."


	2. Chapter 2: The Call

_Authors Note: I forgot to mention in the first chapter that obviously Walking Dead and its characters are not mine. That being said, this is my first crack at writing fic so any and all feedback is greatly appreciated, I would love to hear opinions, suggestions, and criticism. Should I continue with more chapters? Thanks in advance! I hope you enjoy it! _

The Call

Daryl sat at his rickety, old kitchen table, scratching at the healing wound on his side, staring at the small square of paper. He didn't even know why he still had it, that woman didn't actually want him to call, she had given it to him out of sympathy. When she had passed the slip of paper to him two weeks ago at the hospital he had been so shocked that he just stood and stared at it for a few minutes before quickly fleeing the hospital. He didn't even need the paper anymore, he knew the number by heart. He played with the frayed corners and took another swig of beer, thinking about the way she had smiled at him. People never smiled at him, they avoided him, he was a Dixon, and the least sociable of his clan at that.

Finishing off the beer he pulled out his battered cell phone and set it on the table next to the disintegrating paper. He'd kept it in his pocket every day since she had given it to him, he thought if he didn't keep it on him at all times it would just disappear, like it never happened. Every once in a while he would rub at his front pocket, feeling for the carefully folded paper, needing to feel the proof of her kindness. He absently scratched at his side again, the shit was starting to itch real bad, he knew the stitches needed to come out, he'd even tried cutting them out himself but the angle was too awkward. Merle was in jail again so he couldn't ask him to do it, but in all honesty he didn't know if he would want Merle doing it anyways, he was usually high as a kite these days. Going back to the hospital was out of the question, he had just got the hospital bill that would take six months worth of paychecks to pay off.

"Fuck!", he kicked at the chair next to him. He was going to have to call that woman.

Daryl tried calling six times, hanging up each time before it started to ring. "Don't be a pussy, it's just a damn phone call. You askin her to take stitches out, not marry ya", he paced through the whole house, giving himself a pep talk. The seventh time he let it ring.

Carol was lazily rocking in a chair on her back patio, enjoying a glass of wine and the warm Georgia evening. She had the day off and had spent it cleaning and doing yard work so now she was curled up with a good book, relaxing. The phone rang, she continued reading, blindly reaching for it, "Hello?"

"Uh…Hi, its Daryl. From the hospital. Ya said call in two weeks when I needed the stitches out. It's been two week so I need the stitches out…If ya will still do it I mean."

Carol shot up in her chair, she was shocked, she didn't think he would actually call. She had spent the last two weeks pretending like she hadn't done something ridiculous like giving a complete stranger her phone number.

"Hi…yeah I remember, I just didn't think you would call, I figured you would have ripped them out yourself by now", Carol chuckled lightly.

Daryl was blushing on the other end of the call, "I tried. Couldn't reach it too good."

"I see, so everything healed up then? No problems?"

"Guess so, itches like hell", he had stopped pacing and was now standing in the middle of his living room, chewing on his thumb.

Carol laughed again, "Well they can definitely come out then. I'm off tomorrow, would that work for you?"

He couldn't believe it, she was actually going to do this, "Yeah tomorrow is fine."

"Would it be too much trouble for you to come here? I don't know what's going on with my car but it keeps stalling out and I haven't been able to get it to a repair shop", Carol began gathering her book and wine glass to head inside, a light rain had started to fall.

"Sure", he was secretly relieved that she didn't want to come to his house, he was embarrassed of the small dingy shack on the dead end street. That was part of the reason he had been so reluctant to contact her, fear of her seeing where he lived and all of his meager belongings.

"Ok great! Are you ready for my address?"

Daryl scrambled to find a pen, "Uhh..yeah go ahead."

He sat at the kitchen table again, drinking a beer and staring at the street address scribbled across his arm. "What the fuck am I doin?", he kicked the chair again.

Carol was ashamed to admit that she was actually giddy about tomorrow, she never expected him to call her. But she was glad he did, she had spent more time then she would like to admit thinking about the awkward man with sad, blue eyes. He seemed so lost, like he knew the world had given up on him and he was ok with that. She understood that feeling, she knew what it was like to be lost to the world.

After hanging up the phone Carol sat at her kitchen table going over the conversation in her mind, he sounded like a middle school kid asking a girl to the dance, she smiled to herself. Maggie had been wrong, he wasn't scary, just…different. But definitely cute. She shook herself from the thought, 'You're taking out his stitches, nothing more, he is like any other patient.' She thought about the way he avoided her eyes, especially when he was bare, all those scars covering his chest and back. That poor man, he had clearly endured a great deal of abuse, Carol recognized those marks, they were intentional, carefully placed. He was weary of people, uncomfortable around others, that was obvious. His social skills were certainly lacking, borderline rude, but something about him was endearing. Sweet almost.

She poured another glass of wine, "What the fuck am I doing?"


	3. Chapter 3: White Picket Fence

_Author's Note: A giant thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, and followed! It really means a lot to me, I honestly did not expect such a positive reaction so thank you! I love hearing your thoughts and suggestions, I'm still very new to this so your reviews are very helpful! Enjoy! _

The cool dampness of morning began to give way to the early summer heat as Carol Peletier wandered through her house, counting the minutes. They had agreed on eleven but she was up and out of bed by six anyways. She had spent the night tossing and turning, thinking about him. She couldn't help herself, there was something about the quiet man that intrigued her, she felt like she already knew so much about him despite the fact that he hadn't spoken more than a handful of words to her. She doubted he had many friends, if any at all. He seemed so isolated, she remembered that feeling and decided right then and there that she would try to be his friend, or at least as much of a friend as he would allow.

Daryl stopped his pickup truck in front of the white house with blue shutters and double checked the address again, this was it. Of course this is where she lived, it was perfect. The street was lined with tall, shady trees and there was actually a white picket fence surrounding her yard. Jesus Christ, what the fuck was he doing here? He looked down at himself and then back up at the house, he shouldn't be here, she was probably making her kids breakfast and explaining to her husband that the dumb redneck was just a charity case and she would have him back out the door in no time, a woman like her had to be married. He looked around nervously, chewing his thumb, he should leave, figure out how to get the stitches out on his own. He was about to take off when he noticed her step out on to the front porch and wave, smiling warmly. Fuck, now he had to go in, she had seen him. He got out of the truck, tried to smooth his hair down but it was no use, and reluctantly walked up the path to her house.

"Good morning, did you have any trouble finding the house?", Carol asked as she watched him approach, he seemed nervous, she had seen the attempt to mash down his wild hair and had smiled.

Daryl stood three feet from the steps to the porch, hands shoved into his pockets, eyes darting about, "Nah, directions you gave me were fine."

"Great," she was suddenly a bit nervous now that the man occupying so many of her thoughts was actually in front of her. She shifted from foot to foot, arms crossed, "Well come on in and I'll take care of those stitches for ya."

She turned to lead the way into the house but noticed Daryl was a bit hesitant, she smiled and held the door open, giving him a minute.

He finally sprung into action, realizing he probably looked like an idiot and figured it was best to just get it over with. Daryl crossed the threshold expecting to meet an angry husband but was greeted by a silent house instead, he looked around cautiously, searching out who else may be there. To his surprise, he didn't hear anyone else moving about the house, his discomfort was somewhat lessened knowing they were alone.

"I figured the kitchen would work best, it has the most light", Carol shut the front door, trapping the cool, conditioned air inside. "Right through here", Carol smiled again and led him into the spacious kitchen.

Daryl looked around the room, the walls were lined with butcher block countertops and white cabinets. A deep sink sat nestled against a window that looked out into the back yard, the opposite wall held stainless steel appliances, and in the middle of the room sat a large island with stools tucked underneath. It was by no means a big house but it was the nicest house he had ever been in. He felt so out of place standing in her kitchen, wearing holey jeans and old work boots.

Carol thought it best to get started, his discomfort was apparent, "I'm just going to grab a few things, I'll be right back. Go ahead and take your shirt off." She left the kitchen, pretending not to notice the panic in his eyes.

She searched through the bathroom for everything she would need, including the suture removal kit she had swiped from the hospital the day she had given him her number. She had spent the rest of the shift convincing herself he would never call but before she left she had raided the supply closest. Just in case, she had told herself.

Daryl reluctantly began unbuttoning his shirt while continuing to look around the kitchen, his eyes zeroed in on the refrigerator as he slipped the shirt from his shoulders. The fridge door held dozens of pictures, Carol and a little girl at the beach, at the zoo, at a park. The photographs were surrounded by childish artwork, a mother's day card made from construction paper, a report card. His suspicions were confirmed, she did in fact have a family, a happy looking one. She must have sent them out for the day, didn't want him around her kid.

"That's my Sophia."

Daryl jumped, he didn't hear her return, usually no one could sneak up on him.

She hadn't meant to startle him, "Sorry". She slipped his shirt from his hands and draped it over one of the stools, he was glad he remembered to wear a clean shirt. "Just hop up on the counter, it will be easier for me to reach", she set everything on the countertop, busied herself with opening the packages, all the while trying not to notice the way the muscles of his arms flexed and bunched as he lifted himself on to the countertop. "Looks good… The stitches I mean. Healed up nicely. Shouldn't scar too badly", Carol was blushing and instantly regretted the whole thing as soon as it was out of her mouth. He looked away, snorted dismissively, like it mattered if it scarred or not.

"Right. Let's get started", Carol was now in front of him, her stomach grazing his knee, he ducked his head, not wanting her to see the fear and embarrassment. Carol worked meticulously cutting away at the tiny knots, "Might pinch a bit when I pull them out."

"S'fine", he raised his head to look past her, trying to ignore the feeling of her hands on him again.

"She's at camp for the summer, Sophia I mean. She was so excited to go, I thought she might get homesick but I think I'm the one that's having the hard time", she laughed and continued working. Daryl just gave a quick nod of acknowledgment, not knowing how else to respond. As she worked, Carol told him more about Sophia, the excited phone call she had received yesterday from her telling her about trying to water ski and the friends she was making. Daryl listened and continued looking at the photos on the fridge and before he could stop himself, he blurted out "Don't see a picture of yer husband."

Carol's head snapped up, shocked at his sudden participation in the conversation, her eyes met his before he quickly looked away, his face red. She figured he hadn't meant to actually say that out loud, she smiled at his curiosity, "I'm a widow."

Well shit, you gone and done it now Dixon, he scratched the back of his head and looked down, "I'm sorry", he muttered awkwardly, he hoped that was the right thing to say.

"Don't be. He was an asshole."


	4. Chapter 4: Good Riddance

_Author's Note: Seriously so overwhelmed by the response to this story! I appreciate everyone that takes the time to read it and I absolutely love hearing your thoughts so please leave a review! I definitely plan on continuing with this story so stay tuned! I hope you like this chapter! _

Daryl Dixon couldn't remember ever being so shocked in his life, he never expected something like that to come out of a woman like Carol. Before he could get himself in check a small chuckle had escaped as his eyes finally settled on hers. His face was still a bit red but now held a smirk, "Alright, then I aint sorry."

Carol was surprised by the quiet laugh that he let slip, she looked up him and smiled before continuing on with her work. He seemed slightly more relaxed with her, his posture less rigid, his knuckles no longer gripping the edge of the counter so tightly. She glanced up at his face once more and was shocked to find him watching her intently before he quickly looked past her shoulder again, knowing he'd been caught. He had been studying her face, taking in the delicate bone structure and the soft blue of her eyes, he'd even chanced a peek at the constellation of freckles across her chest.

Taking advantage of his semi-relaxed state, Carol looked at him once more, "So, I've been wondering…"

Daryl prepared himself for her to ask about the scars covering his body, panic beginning to surge through his veins, he was ready to flee.

"Who's Norman?"

His eyes met hers again, she was looking up at him, patiently waiting for his response. He finally let out the breath he'd been holding, relief hitting him in waves. He was covered in dozens of scars, varying in shape and size, and she acted like she didn't even notice. She just wanted to know about the damn name over his heart. Relief was replaced with embarrassment as he shyly ducked his head, "My dog."

It was Carols turn to be shocked, she let out a loud giggle "Your dog?", she asked incredulously. This rugged, seemingly harsh man had his dog's name tattooed across his chest. He was certainly full of surprises.

For the second time that morning Daryl Dixon smirked, the corner of his mouth turning up, the faint threat of a smile, "Well ya don't gotta laugh", trying to feign agitation.

Carol's giggle quickly turned to a full on laugh at the indignant look forming on his face, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you", trying to control her laughter, "It's just that you seem like one of those survivalist, macho type that can kill a bear with a rock and a toothpick, not the type to have a tattoo of their dogs name. Must be some dog."

"I was drunk when I got it," he eyed her carefully, waiting for her reaction.

His response set off a whole new fit of giggles, this time he couldn't prevent the smile that formed as he felt the warmth that was spreading in his chest from the sound, a small bit of pride bubbling up knowing he had a hand in making her eyes light up and her nose scrunch with laughter. Her smiles made him feel brave, he offered up information without being asked, "Found him a few years ago, some asshole left him tied to a dumpster, he was just a pup, only a few months old. I didn't plan on keepin 'im but the little shit took to me I guess, followed me around like I was his mama."

Carol smiled warmly at the man in front of her, surprised at the story he freely gave up but not so surprised at the caring heart that was cautiously hidden beneath his dogs name. All the sutures were removed but she was still standing against his knee, willing the moment to continue but knowing it had to end. She stepped away, clearing her throat, "Well you're all set, try not to fall on any more arrows," she smiled wistfully.

Daryl was counting the tiles that lined the kitchen floor, not wanting to leave, which struck him as odd, normally he couldn't wait to get away from most people. He contemplated the strange feeling, refusing to look up. Then he remembered something she had mentioned on the phone yesterday, "Your car. Ya said there's somethin wrong with it, I could take a look. Don't know a lot bout cars, just the basics, but I might be able to tell ya what's wrong. Go to a shop and they just gonna rip ya off, sell ya all kinds a shit ya don't need", he looked at her cautiously.

Shock and relief flooded her system, she had assumed he would bolt the second the last stitch was cut free but he seemed almost reluctant to leave and then he offered to look at her car. Full of surprises, indeed.

"Uh, yeah ok, that would be great actually," she leaned against the counter top, watching him jump down and put the battered sleeveless button up back on.

She had washed the same plate at least six times, just so she had an excuse to be at the sink, looking out the window. She was chewing on her bottom lip, absently drying the plate, and watching the strange man bent under the hood of her old jeep. She put away the dishes and walked outside as he was slamming the hood down.

"Just some wiring was loose, should be fine now," he squinted into the sunlight, hands on his hips, "See there some fence that's startin to rot over there, that the wood for it?" he asked pointing to a pile of wood next to the garage.

She knew he felt indebted to her and was just trying to even up, "Daryl, you don't have to do this, you don't owe me anything. Really."

His jaw was squared as he continued looking at the pile of two by fours, Carol knew he wouldn't give in. "Fine... But I'm making you dinner."

His head whipped around, "Don't need you makin' me dinner."

Carol crossed her arms, hip popped out, "And I don't need you fixin' my fence."

Daryl 's eyes were narrowed, thinking over the proposition, sensing that she wouldn't budge on the issue, "Fine."

Carol smiled triumphantly as he stomped off towards the garage, mumbling to himself, "…stubborn ass woman…"

She was at the window again, watching as he meticulously replaced each board, she knew she should be ashamed of herself, watching him like that, but he made it difficult not to. His hair was sticking out every which way, the summer sun making him sweat, his strong arms swinging the hammer effortlessly. She grabbed a towel and two beers from the fridge and took them out to the patio table that was already set with the dinner she made. Daryl put the tools back in the garage and cautiously approached the patio, his nervousness returning, he'd never had dinner with a woman before, most of his meals were eaten alone in his kitchen, standing over the sink.

"Here, I brought you a towel if you wanted to…" but he had already started to wipe his hands on the front of his jeans, "…or not," she finished silently.

She sat, gestured for him to do the same, "I hope beer is ok."

He nodded, "S'fine," taking a long pull from the bottle. She started eating so he figured he should as well.

She sat across from him, in awe, watching him shovel the food into his mouth at an alarming rate, arm curved around the plate like someone would try to take it from him. She knew he was nervous but he had yet to look at her since he started eating, and then he was done with his plate before she was even half way through hers. He finished off the beer, stared at the bottle, fiddling with the label, and then finally looked up at her sheepishly.

The air had cooled significantly, the sky streaked pink and orange from the setting sun was glowing behind her, she gave him a small, sweet smile, "Did you like it?"

"Yeah it was real good," he ducked his head again and went back to playing with the beer bottle.

She finished a few minutes later and began clearing the plates, he jumped up to help, "Sit, I got it. I'm just putting them in the sink, I'll wash them in the morning. Do you want another beer?"

"Sure," he opened the door for her and then sat back at the small wrought iron table.

The sound of the sliding glass door alerted him to her presence, he turned to see her approach, two beers in hand. She passed one to him and sat, looking out at the yard and her newly repaired fence.

"Never woulda guessed you were a beer drinker," he knew you were supposed to talk in these types of settings.

She gave a breathy chuckle, "I never used to. Never used to do a lot of things." She frowned, remembering her old life, "My husband used to beat the hell out of me, never let me do anything. So when he died, I decided that I wasn't going to be afraid of anything anymore, I was gonna do whatever I wanted."

Daryl knew shock was written all over his face but he couldn't help it. That's why she seemed unfazed by his scars, didn't ask about them, she probably had just as many. A sudden swell of rage rose up, hatred for a man he would never meet, it made his legs tense and hands shake. How could someone ever hurt this woman? How could a man that was supposed to protect and care for her ever lay a hand on her? He knew what kind of man her husband had been, he was raised by one just like him, the thought made him sick.

Carol could see every emotion written on his face, his mind racing, maybe she shouldn't have mentioned Ed. She was growing concerned by the faraway look in his eyes and they way his hands gripped the arm rests of the chair, "Hey, it's alright. He's been dead a long time, all my pain and fears buried with him. I hardly ever think about the bastard anymore," she smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

The sound of her voice brought him back to the moment, he took a long swig of beer, "Well then good fuckin' riddance to 'im."

The rest of the evening had been filled with comfortable silences and the exchange of a few words before he stood suddenly, stating that he should go home. She knew the dinner and conversation had been somewhat difficult for him but she had appreciated the effort. She stood at the gate, waving goodbye as he drove away in his beat up old pickup. Later that night she lay in bed with a bit of sadness in her heart knowing she would probably never see him again. Sleep did not come easy for her.

Daryl Dixon found sleep elusive, lying on threadbare sheets, his mind replaying every moment spent with Carol. Making her laugh, the dinner, her husband, her daughter. He thought back to everything she said and all the things he said in return. And all the things he hadn't said.

Carol shot upright in bed, woken by a pounding on her front door. She pulled a pale blue cardigan over the tank top and cotton shorts she slept in and looked at the clock, it read 5:56am. She snatched up the baseball bat that was kept in her bedroom closet and ran down the stairs as the pounding continued, looking through the peep hole she was shocked to find Daryl pacing her front porch, his hands running through his unruly hair. She set the bat down, unbolting the door before pulling it open, "Daryl? What are you doing here? It's six in the morning!"

He stopped his pacing and looked up, Christ, she was beautiful. And he was an idiot. He didn't know what the hell he was thinking coming here, she didn't wanna see him again.

"Daryl, is everything alright?"

He was chewing on his thumb, eyes on her bare feet, "I uh..I never said thank you. Fer takin out the stitches. And fer dinner…so…thank you." His eyes hesitantly rose to meet hers. He watched a smile bloom across her delicate features.

"Oh…well, you're welcome," she said from the doorway.

He gave a quick nod, "Ok," and turned toward his truck.

She frowned, confusion marring her face, "Well wait…do you wanna come in? I can make coffee."

"No," he continued walking toward his truck, realizing he probably sounded rude, he added, "I gotta go ta work."

"Oh…ok," she couldn't help but feel disappointed and then she was struck with a thought, "Hey! I got a leaky faucet that needs fixin tonight, if you're interested, that is?"

She stepped out onto the porch and chewed her lip nervously, pulling the cardigan tighter, waiting for his reply.

Daryl stopped halfway between the porch and his truck, his back to her, he paused for a minute, not sure how to respond. Without turning to face her he called out, "Yeah, I could probably do that," and continued on to his truck. He drove down the street lined with tall trees, on his way to work, not bothering to fight the grin forming.

He was having dinner with Carol again.


	5. Chapter 5: Leaky Faucet

_Busted out another chapter! Thank you again to all you fantastic people that are reading and reviewing, I truly appreciate the kind words! I hope everyone likes this chapter, it was a fun one to write! Let me know what you think!_

The hours passed at an agonizing pace, Carol had cleaned her already clean house, did all the laundry, and ran a few errands and it was barely after one in the afternoon. She was in the front yard watering the flowers when she realized she never told him what time to come over, she would have to call him. Once inside, she stared at the phone for a few minutes, she didn't want to bother him if he was at work, maybe he wouldn't answer, maybe she could just leave a message.

They had finished the job ahead of schedule so the contractor let them all leave early, Daryl was enjoying the quiet drive home when his phone started ringing, he quickly went into his pocket to retrieve it before the person hung up, it could be Carol.

"Yeah?"

"Hi! It's Carol! I hope I'm not bothering you, I know you're working today."

He was grinning the second he heard her voice, "Nah, s'fine. I'm on my way home right now, finished up the job early."

"Oh that's great," she chuckled lightly, "Now that I think about it, I don't even know what you do."

"Nothin' special, just construction work," a hint of embarrassment in his voice, it was the only job that didn't require a high school diploma, wasn't anything important like her job, "but it pays the bills I guess." He was eager to change the subject, "Still want me to fix that faucet for ya?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling, I realized I never told you what time to come over. I'm home now so you can just come over whenever, I mean it doesn't have to be right now or anything. Just..ya know…whenever," she was babbling, she silently smacked her forehead, pacing her kitchen.

If he picked up on her nervousness, he didn't show it, "Uh yeah alright, I need ta shower and feed Norman first and then I'll be over."

"Ok, yeah take your time, no rush. I honestly don't even know what I'm gonna make for dinner so I should probably figure that out, any requests?"

Daryl was quiet for a moment, "Ya know ya don't gotta do that, I'll fix the faucet anyways."

She smiled sadly, kindness was so hard for him to accept, "You know the deal, you fix something, I make dinner. I'll just figure it out later. I'll probably be pulling weeds when you get here so just come to the backyard. See you later Daryl!" She hung up so he wouldn't have a chance to argue about dinner.

He was now parked in his driveway, looking at his phone with a stunned expression. That woman was stubborn as hell!

-Carol was humming to herself as she pulled the prickly weeds from around the rose bushes, she figured she would use her week off of work to catch up on her gardening since her flower beds had been neglected. She didn't hear him enter the yard, nor did she notice him approach.

He realized that she must not have heard him come in when she hadn't turned around so he made his presence known, "Brought these."

Carol jumped and spun around quickly to come face to face with two dead rabbits, she let out a startled yelp and took a step back.

Daryl instantly regretted his actions, he had scared her, and now she would probably ask him to leave. What the hell was he thinking? He shouldn't have brought the rabbits and he shouldn't have snuck up on her like that. He lowered the arm that he had extended to show her the rabbits and his eyes filled with shame, looking to the ground, "M'sorry, didn't mean ta scare ya."

Carol felt a little guilty for screaming once she saw the look on his face, "Daryl, it's ok, you just startled me is all. I didn't even hear you come in, gonna have to put a bell on ya," she was smiling at him warmly, hoping he would look at her.

He finally glanced up, giving a shy, crooked smile. He was relieved, she wasn't angry at him for sneaking up on her and it didn't seem like she would ask him to leave. He shifted to one leg, unsure of what to say now.

"Did you hunt those yourself?" she was pointing towards his hand that held the limp rabbits.

He met her eyes with a smirk, "Yeah, there's a field behind my house, they're all over the place. You said you didn't know what you were gonna make so I thought I would cook these up if you wanted me to. S'fine if you don't want 'em," he shyly ducked his head again.

"No I do!" she quickly responded, she could tell he was a little embarrassed, "I've never had rabbit before but I've always wanted to try it."

His head snapped up, "Yeah? Well I'll fix the faucet and then we'll get cookin," he was now grinning.

Carol led him into the house, smiling wildly, she thought about what an odd but incredibly sweet man he was. He had stopped the dripping with a few torques of the wrench and then set about preparing the rabbits.

She set the cutting board down on the countertop, "it's all yours, I would have no idea where to start."

Daryl dropped the rabbits down on the counter, he was grinning at her widely, "Well then watch and learn."

Carol listened intently as he covered the finer points of skinning and cleaning the creatures, watching the way his hands maneuvered the knife and the small animals. He let out a loud laugh at her horrified expression when he yanked the fur off in one motion. He seemed relatively at ease maneuvering about her kitchen.

"So what goes with rabbit? Potatoes?"

He was washing the blood off his hands, "Sure, you wanna do that?"

The two of them worked surprising well in the kitchen together and in less than an hour dinner was done, they took it out to the patio like they had the previous night. Daryl sat and waited, nervously watching as she took her first bite of the seared meat, she chewed, and then smiled, "It's good! Not what I expected but very good."

He sighed with relief, "Good, glad ya like it," a small smile brought the corners of his mouth up.

They ate and she talked, he listened, occasionally adding to the topic. She told him more about Sophia, that she was a bit shy but very sweet, she wanted to be everyone's friend. He listened to some of her stories about work, the crazy patients she dealt with. There were a few silences but they were comfortable, neither feeling the need to speak. Daryl looked up to find her smiling at him brightly, "What?" he asked a bit gruffly.

"Nothing, it's just that I realized you're the first man that's ever cooked for me, it was nice."

His eyes met hers and he smiled openly, a hint of pride gleaming in his eyes.

They carried the dishes in together, she was balancing the plates and glasses while he followed with the larger serving dishes. As she was insisting that she would just wash them in the morning, one of the glass tumblers slipped from her grasp and shattered on the floor, "Oh shit!"

Daryl set his load in the sink, turning toward her, remembering she had taken her shoes off outside, he wordlessly grasped her hips and lifted her onto the kitchen counter, "Get the hell outta the way, gonna cut ya feet all up!"

Carol gasped at the sudden contact, his hands firm on her hips as he hoisted her onto the countertop, "oh!" She ran a hand across her flushed face once he had crouched down to pick up the larger pieces, 'real great Carol, you need to get your shit together!' she silently scolded herself over her reaction.

He dropped the large glass pieces into the trash can and turned to her, "Got a broom and dustpan?"

Her face still felt heated as she pointed toward the closet with all the cleaning supplies, still not trusting the sounds coming out of her mouth, she didn't want to embarrass herself again.

She silently watched as Daryl swept up the remaining glass, finding the sight of the stoic hunter completing such a mundane task slightly humorous. He returned the broom to its rightful place and turned to face her, hands on his hips, smirk on his face, "Ya done breakin' shit?"

Carol giggled girlishly, "Yeah, I think so… For now."

The wicked smile she sent him had him sweating, it was bad enough he had been able to see down the vibrant red top she was wearing while she leaned on the counter, watching him skin the rabbits. He'd almost took a finger off he got so damn distracted. But now, now it seemed like she might be flirting with him. He quickly dismissed the thought, women didn't flirt with him, sure he occasionally had a drunk woman approach him in a bar but they usually fled as soon as he opened his mouth. He had never been good with women, much to his brothers amusement, Merle never had a problem getting girls. He moved to pull her down from the counter, still distracted by the memory of Merle making fun of him, he once again grasped her hips but yanked her towards him too roughly, her feet landed on the floor but the rest of her was firmly pressed to him, trapped between his body and the counter. He looked down, shocked to find her face just inches from his, backed away quickly, muttering a quick sorry as he looked away.

Carol steadied herself against the counter, rattled from the feeling of his hard chest against hers, she let out a shaky breath, "It's ok. Thanks for cleaning up the glass." He was too embarrassed to notice how flustered she was.

Following the incident, he muttered a quick thank you and another apology and hastily made his escape, she watched as he sped off down the street. Carol closed the heavy oak door, leaned against it with a sigh and then stalked off toward the kitchen.

She had a few door knobs to unscrew.


	6. Chapter 6: Door Knobs and Squirrels

_I really, truly did not expect this many people to like my little story so I am always so thrilled to read the reviews. I appreciate all the support! Thank you for taking the time to read and review! Enjoy! _

"Good lord woman, what the hell you do ta this thing?"

Carol casually leaned against the door frame to Sophia's bedroom, watching Daryl squat down, attempting to reattach the brass door knob, "I don't know what happened, I bumped into the door and it just fell off."

Either Daryl Dixon was the most clueless man alive or he truly thought her house was falling apart, when she had called the day before to tell him about the door knobs he hadn't questioned her about it, just grunted and said that he would be over after work.

"So were the bunnies hiding from you today?" Carol asked playfully.

Daryl let out a soft grunt that she had learned was his version of a laugh and eyed her over his shoulder, "Ya really liked 'em huh? Might be able to find one in your yard once the sun sets."

Carol laughed, "Doubt it, the only thing in this neighborhood is squirrels."

He shrugged and went back to his task, "Want squirrel?"

Carol wasn't sure if he was serious, "You can't eat squirrel…can you?"

Daryl kept his back to her, concentrating on the tiny pins that held the door knob in place, "You can eat anything. Squirrel aint much different then rabbit, just a bit tougher I s'pose."

He finally had the door knob secured and turned to her, leaned against the wall on his elbow, "Well?"

Carol was a bit squeamish at the thought of eating a squirrel, they reminded her of rats, but was so surprised at his offer that she accepted, "Ok."

"Alright." Daryl nodded his head and walked off toward the front door, he returned from his truck two minutes later, crossbow in hand, "Stay in here, be too noisy with you out there, scare 'em all off."

Carol stood in front of the kitchen sink, looking out the large window, watching Daryl stalk the perimeter of her backyard. She would gasp, hand covering her mouth, each time a bolt sunk into an unsuspecting squirrel. She watched in amazement as he triumphantly pulled the dead thing loose. How the hell did he do that? She had been impressed by the two rabbits he brought her earlier that week, knowing quite a bit of skill had been involved in hunting down the swift creatures but actually watching him take down something so fast was entirely different. She couldn't help but think that he wasn't made for this world, he should be living in the woods, tracking down his dinner every night and sleeping beneath the stars, he was like the forest creatures, something wild and mysterious.

Daryl knew she was watching him, he was self conscious at first, a squirrel ran up a tree right in front of him, taking advantage of his distraction. He glanced toward her quickly, squared his shoulders and landed a bolt right in the brain of a squirrel scurrying around the base of a tree, he then repeated the process several times, watching his kill pile grow. After acquiring a couple more squirrels he looked at her through the window, surprised to find a look of wonder on her face, he felt a surge of pride rush through him knowing he had managed to impress her. He was about to call it quits when movement caught his eye, a fat squirrel was working its way up the trunk of a large tree, paying no attention to the hunter. He looked to Carol again, pulled the heavy buck knife from its place on his waist band and sent it flying, the knife landed with a thud and the squirrel immediately went limp. Daryl walked toward the tree, pulled the dead creature down and chanced a glance at Carol, he grinned, smugly, at the look on her face.

"Holy shit," Carol whispered to her empty kitchen. She had never seen anything like it, he pinned that squirrel to the tree like it was nothing. Ed used to go hunting with his buddies, she knew they mostly sat in a tree stand, drinking beer, waiting for something to wander into their sights, occasionally he would bring home a small doe. This was different, this man was different, he was a hunter through and through. She would wager that he could track and kill any animal, he had the skill to take down anything that crossed his path. She was a little embarrassed by the rush of excitement she felt watching him, her pulse was racing and her face felt flushed. She noticed him give her a wave, indicating she come out, she had to get herself in check even though she knew he would be oblivious to the red in her cheeks.

"Pretty impressive."

Daryl gave a sheepish smile and ducked his head, not used to the praise, "Aint nothin."

Carol couldn't help but smile at this shy man in front of her, his fist wrapped around four tails, head down, toeing the ground. She still felt the heat in her face and the flutter in her chest, she tried willing herself to relax but failed. 'God, I could use a drink right now,' she thought to herself as she chewed her lip.

"Does squirrel go with whiskey?"

Daryl's head snapped up and he immediately grinned at the suggestion, "Hell, everythin goes with whiskey."

"Good. 'Cause I need a drink," Carol went back to the kitchen to retrieve the bottle and two shot glasses, as well as two bottles of beer while Daryl started to skin the creatures on the patio.

She sat at the patio table, feet tucked up under her in the chair, and watched as he sipped from the beer bottle and turned each squirrel on the grill, she was struck by how normal it felt, she had never felt so at ease with another person, it felt good. The whiskey was already starting to send waves of warmth through her, relaxing her, "Where did you learn to hunt like that?"

Daryl looked up from the grill, she was giving him that damn smile again, "My Pappy was tha best damn tracker in Georgia, taught me and Merle when we was kids, guess I figured the rest out on mah own. Aint hard as people think, just gotta listen. Most people can't be quite long enough to figure that out."

Carol smiled at this bit of information and reached for the whiskey bottle once more, Daryl smirked at her as she poured two more shots, "Ya tryin' a get me drunk?"

She met his eyes , a mischievous smile on her lips, "Maybe I am Dixon," Carol threw the shot back without flinching.

It was these moments that confused him, the way she would smile at him, or the way she would try to hold his gaze. It was like she was trying to lure him in, give him hope for something that would never happen. He had to fight down the heat spreading through his chest, working its way toward his groin. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the desire that briefly swam to the surface when he let his guard down, he downed the whiskey and slammed the glass back down, indicating that he was ready for another.

Carol had been surprised at how good the squirrel actually was, Daryl was a good hunter and a damn fine cook. She grinned to herself, wondering what else he was good at. The alcohol had eased her embarrassment at her earlier reaction and was now aiding in all types of lascivious thoughts. Daryl sat across from her, in his own whiskey warmed existence, completely unaware of the things going through her head.

The sky had darkened enough to let the stars shine through, Daryl looked up at the vast scene and thought of many nights spent looking up at the same sky through a canopy of trees, or alone on his front porch. He thought of the nights he hid in the woods when he was a kid, too afraid of his father to go home. And the nights spent lying in the bed of his truck, as an adult, avoiding Merle. He wondered how many nights she had spent looking up at the stars, hiding from her husband. A familiar anger for the dead man surfaced, coiled tightly in his chest, it intensified when he finally let his eyes rest on her face, her profile was all soft lines and delicate slopes.

"How'd he die?"

Carol was startled from her stargazing by the sound of his raspy voice, she turned to look at him, surprised by his tense posture and the anger in his eyes, "Heart attack. Happened at work, he was dead before the ambulance got him to the hospital, they said there was nothing they could have done. I cried when they told me, even though I didn't love him, he was still my husband. The next day I made the funeral arrangements, packed up all of his things and donated them. I worried about Sophia but she was fine, like nothing happened." Carol swallowed hard, "She never saw him hit me, but she knew. Knew what kind of man he was," Carol let a small smile form, " It's strange, I never think about him anymore, it's like he never existed. He's just gone. Like the woman I used to be."

Carol sensed a change of subject was necessary, something to lift the heavy feeling, "So did I manage to get you drunk Dixon?" a playful smile curved her lips upward.

Daryl gave a loud snort at her question, "Hell nah woman, gonna have to try harder than this."

She let out a loud laugh at his response, "Well alright then," and poured a couple more shots, passed one to him, tried not to notice the brush of his rough hands on her fingers as he took the shot glass from her grasp, and raised her own in challenge. He smirked, she quirked an eyebrow, both threw the shots back, and slammed the glasses down with a grin.

It was close to four in the morning when they finished off the bottle, both stumbled into the house, where Carol insisted he stay the night, he reluctantly agreed, knowing he was in no shape to drive. She had managed to bring him a pillow and blanket but he was already out cold on the living room sofa, snoring loudly. She slowly made her way up to her own bed, stripped her clothes off and buried deep into the sheets, a goofy drunk smile on her face from thinking about the man sleeping downstairs.

Daryl woke to bright sunlight shining in his eyes and the smell of strong coffee. What the fuck? Where was he? Normally when he woke up hung over he was in the bed of his truck or on the bathroom floor with Norman licking his face. He cracked an eye open and looked around, that's when he remembered. Carol, whiskey, squirrels. Fuck, he hoped he hadn't done something stupid while he was drunk, he knew he could be an asshole sometimes. He cautiously sat up, groaning, and rested his head in his hands, shit, he hadn't been that drunk in a while. He followed the smell of coffee into the kitchen, if his head wasn't throbbing so much he would have laughed at what he found. Carol was sitting on one of the stools around the island, her hair was wild and sticking up all over the place, mascara smeared under her eyes, clutching her coffee cup like a lifeline.

"I got shit-faced last night."

Carol clearly hadn't noticed him enter the kitchen, she jumped when he spoke and began rubbing her temple, "Not so loud please. My head feels like its gonna split open."

"Sorry," Daryl ran his hands over his face roughly.

He noticed Carol set her cup down abruptly and make a mad dash toward the trash can, she heaved loudly into the can, looking down at her stomach contents, "Oh god. I can't stop throwing up," She straightened back up, wiping her mouth.

"It's all that squirrel comin' back up."

His comment set off a whole new round of vomiting, he couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped even though he felt bad for making her puke again, he sought out a dish towel, wetting one corner and handed it to her once her stomach had nothing left to purge.

"Thanks," she gave him a harsh look but couldn't stop the light laugh that slipped out upon seeing the smirk on his face, "You're an ass!"

Daryl let put a breathy laugh, "So I've been told."

Carol went to the cupboard and pulled out another coffee cup and filled it for him, she set it in front of him on the counter and watched him take a cautious sip. She eyed him nervously, chewing on her lip, she had something she wanted to ask him but didn't know how he would respond, everything had been going so well, she didn't want to scare him off.

He noticed her staring, "What?" he spat out, he sounded rougher then he had intended to.

"A friend of mine has a band and they're gonna be playing at a bar in the city, a few friends are going, Maggie, from the hospital, it's her sisters band. Anyways, I was just wondering if you would wanna go…with me? It's nothing big, just a few local bands. Maybe go, have a drink, its fine if you don't want to, it's not…"

Before she finished the sentence Daryl cut her off, "I'll go," he was now nervously shifting from foot to foot, eyes darting around the kitchen.

Carol had been nervously folding the dish towel over and over while she mumbled out her proposal, she honestly didn't expect him to say yes, her head snapped up at his answer to see him carefully avoid her eyes, "Really? Ok, great. Maggie asked me to drive with her so do you think that you could just meet me there?"

Daryl found her eyes briefly, nodded, and finished his coffee.

Carol had given him the address and the time before he quickly made his escape. He was now pacing his house, Norman watching from his position on the sofa. He ran his hands through his messy hair, what the hell was he doing? Meeting her friends? He'd lost his damn mind, they would take one look at him and set her straight. Daryl took a break from his pacing to sit next to Norman, scratching behind his ears, he let out a long sigh.

"Well… I'm fucked."


	7. Chapter 7: Slow and Steady

_Author's Note: The song I included is "Slow and Steady" by Of Monsters and Men, it sadly is not mine. I highly recommend giving it a listen! I know the lovely Emily Kinney is a singer/songwriter but I felt like this song really ties into Caryl and my story so I chose not to use any of her music. The Walking Dead and its characters are also not mine! As always, a giant thank you to everyone that has stuck with me! I love reading your reviews and appreciate every single one of them! _

"When I was a kid, we had a dog that would always bring dead birds in the house."

"Glenn!" Maggie swatted at his arm, shooting him a deadly glare.

"What?! Seriously? The guy brought her dead rabbits! Why am I the only one that is weirded out by that?" he rubbed at his arm, gave Carol an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Carol, I just wanna know that this guy isn't a total creep."

Carol laughed at the young couple across the table, "It's fine, I appreciate the concern. And he's not a creep. He's just a little shy…And a bit different. He comes across as a little rough but he's actually very sweet, so would you please try to control yourself when he gets here. If he gets here," Carol had been trying to act casual but deep down she was worried he wouldn't show, she knew he was skittish around people, he still got uncomfortable when it was just the two of them sometimes. She had been glancing toward the door every few minutes, she told Daryl that they were getting to the bar around seven but it was now nearly eight.

She had been nursing the same beer for over an hour, putting on a brave smile for Maggie and Glenn, trying not to seem disappointed. Carol eventually gave up on the idea of him showing and resigned herself to just enjoy being out with friends, even though a bit of sadness had crept up at the thought of being stood up. She listened to Glenn ramble on about something, feigning interest, sipping on the same beer.

"Uhh…Carol…" Maggie was looking to the door of the busy Atlanta bar, a small smile on her face.

Carol followed the young woman's eyes, and there he was. He was franticly scanning the crowd, eyes darting about, seeking out her face. He was still lingering near the door, as if he would bolt any second. Carol slid off the stool that surrounded the small pub table they sat at, she craned her neck to see over the people lining the bar, and gave a quick wave to catch his attention.

Daryl briefly considered leaving when he didn't see her, maybe she had left, he was over an hour late and she would probably be pissed anyways, not even want him there. He caught a brief wave from the corner of the bar and looked toward it, and there she was.

Carol finally caught his eye and gave him a bright smile, never happier to see him. He was still near the entrance of the bar, looking uneasy, he gave an awkward wave and a brief smile before finally making his way toward her.

After a few minutes of shuffling through the crowd, he shyly approached her, relief visible on his face, "Hi."

"Hi," Carol gave him that warm smile that always helped soothe the tension in his chest, relaxing him.

"Hi," Glenn had his arm around Maggie's shoulder, trying not to laugh at the awkward display in front of him, Maggie let out a quiet giggle at her friend who was obviously smitten with the shy man.

Carol almost forgot they were there and quickly made the introductions, "Oh right! Uh Daryl, this is Maggie and her fiancé Glenn. Guys, this is Daryl."

Daryl looked at the couple quickly, giving a silent nod, and then back to Carol, hoping she would indicate what he should be doing.

Glenn gave a nod and a smile, and a quick, "Hey."

Maggie looked from Carol to Daryl, gave a warm smile, "Hi, it's so nice to meet ya! Heard a lot about you."

Daryl shot Carol a concerned glance, unsure of the girl's comment. Carol had talked about him? What did she say? Did she mention the scars? Did she say how he'd gotten drunk and passed out on her couch? Should he be worried? He knew from experience that women could be cruel when they were together. He needed to get a grip, this was Carol, she wasn't like that.

He grunted at the girl and then quickly turned his attention back to Carol, "You want a beer or somethin?"

Carol smiled at him again, "Yeah, that would be great."

Daryl stood in front of her, tightening and relaxing his fists, he looked at her face briefly, nodded his head and took off toward the bar.

She took her seat again, watching him as he walked away, she turned to face her friends and gave an excited smile.

"He's a real charmer, Carol."

The comment warranted another slap from Maggie, "Glenn you promised to be nice! Sorry Carol, I'm sure he's real nice once ya get to know 'im," the younger woman sent her friend an apologetic smile.

Carol just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Daryl, he was making his way back to the table, a young blonde woman bumped into him, he shot her a dirty look and continued through the crowd, looking annoyed by all the people.

He slid the beer on to the table in front her and took the only available seat, directly next to her, and took a long pull from his own bottle, gulping down almost half the beer. His eyes rested on her for a moment before he looked down at his hand wrapped around the beer bottle. The quick glance had been enough for him to take in her appearance, she wore an emerald green top that complimented the creamy skin of her chest and showed off the curve of each clavicle, the shape of her breasts visible through the fitted material. Her short hair held a slight curl at the ends, turning up around her ears that held their usual gold studs, he noticed she had on a touch of makeup, but nothing like the other heavily painted women at the bar, he'd never found that look appealing, seen it stumble out of Merle's bedroom too many times. He was hit by a wave of mortification and guilt when he felt himself harden.

Carol caught his eye and smiled, "Maggie works with me at St. Joe's," she was oblivious to his problem under the table.

He cleared his throat, "Yeah, I remember seein' her," took another sip of beer.

"Oh god, that was an awful night. I had a kid come in that had swallowed twenty marbles!," Maggie hoped the story would lift some of the tension and get a group conversation going.

Daryl didn't respond, just observed the younger couple, the way Glenn's arm was effortlessly wrapped around Maggie's shoulder, tipping the beer bottle back with the other. The girl was leaning into him as she and Carol jabbered about work. It always looked so easy when other people did it. That type of casual contact made him nervous though, he didn't like to be touched, touching was associated with pain and shame. But somehow, in the course of the last couple of weeks, Carol had lessened his discomfort with human contact, she rarely touched him but when she did it was always cautious and gentle, he was beginning to find the experience less distressing.

It was Glenn's turn to attempt engaging the hunter, "Really great of you to come, Beth appreciates everyone that comes to see her and the guys play, there's a lot more people here then we had expected."

Daryl was shook from his thoughts , "Huh?"

Carol clarified, "Beth is Maggie's sister, it's her band that's playing tonight. I try to make it to all of her shows, they're really good, starting to get big locally."

Daryl looked from Carol to Maggie and Glenn, "Oh right, yeah, no problem."

As if on cue, the band walked out onto the stage at the back of the bar, cheers rang out as the wispy blonde pulled the acoustic guitar over her shoulder and thanked everyone for coming. The house lights dimmed, leaving the band illuminated by bright spot lights, the crowd continued with the clapping and shouts. Maggie whistled loudly and Glenn stood up on the rungs of the stool, clapping above his head, Carol gave a loud yell, directed at Beth.

Carol turned to Daryl, laughing, "Sorry, we get a little carried away sometimes."

He couldn't stop the smile that formed while watching her excitement, "Hell, don't let me stop ya, woman."

Everyone's attention was directed at the stage as Beth's quiet voice piped through the large speakers, "Wow, this is crazy! Thank you so much to everyone for coming out tonight! We're gonna start off with a new song, hope y'all like it!"

Daryl was barely paying attention to the band playing, he was watching Carol while her focus was on the stage, a few verses managed to reach his ears as he observed the smile crossing her face, she was swaying lightly on the bar stool, in time with the song.

_The lights go out, I am all alone  
All the trees outside are buried in the snow  
I spend my night dancing with my own shadow  
And it holds me and it never lets me go_

_I move slow and steady  
But I feel like a waterfall  
Yeah, I move slow and steady  
Past the ones that I used to know_

Sitting in a darkened bar, surrounded by strangers, Daryl Dixon was pondering what he had done to deserve this woman's attention. She was beautiful and kind, and for some odd reason, tolerated him. A rare smile crossed his lips.

_My dear old friend, take me for a spin  
Two wolves in the dark, running in the wind  
I'm letting go, but I've never felt better  
Passing by all the monsters in my head_

_I move slow and steady  
But I feel like a waterfall  
Yeah, I move slow and steady  
Past the ones that I used to know_

And I'm never ready  
'Cause I know, I know, I know  
That time won't let me  
Show what I want to show

Carol felt his eyes on her, she felt the familiar swell of excitement, felt heat rush to her face and chest, felt the ripple of yearning low in her abdomen. She turned to meet his eyes, only to have him quickly look away, he cleared his throat, eyes intent on the stage, embarrassed at being caught. She directed her attention back to the stage, not wanting him to feel self- conscious.

_I move slow and steady  
But I feel like a waterfall  
Yeah, I move slow and steady  
Past the ones that I used to know_

_And I'm never ready  
'Cause I know, I know, I know  
That time won't let me  
Show what I want to show_

Daryl once more returned his gaze to her face, this time he didn't look away when she sought out his eyes. He gave a crooked, sheepish smile and ducked his head. Carol smiled at the fleeting moment of eye contact and once again let her focus return to the band.

After they finished their set, another group took the stage while the table turned back to their conversation, Daryl would occasionally join in, eliciting a luminous smile from Carol. He mostly listened though, he liked to hear her loud laugh and watch her hands gesture wildly while talking to Maggie.

The house lights shined brightly, indicating it was time for everyone to vacate the crowded bar. The foursome made their way toward the exit, Maggie hanging on Glenn, declaring she was unfit to drive. Daryl followed Carol closely, a palm hovering over her lower back, silently guiding her through the throng of people, not daring to actually touch her so intimately.

Once in the gravel parking lot, the group stopped at Glenn's green Hyundai , Carol lingering near Daryl. Glenn opened the driver side door, "You coming Carol?"

Carol heard a quietly muttered offer from Daryl to drive her home, she smiled and looked to the younger man, "No thanks, Daryl said he'll drive me."

Glenn looked between the two, hesitation in his eyes, "Are you sure…?"

"LET'S GO GLENN!" Maggie yelled from inside the car, sending a wink toward Carol, "Have a good night y'all!"

Carol finally looked toward Daryl, who had begun shifting from foot to foot, "Ready?"

He grunted out a short, "Yeah," and walked off toward his old pickup.

The drive to Carol's house was filled with a comfortable silence, Daryl liked that she didn't feel the need to talk just for the sake of talking, she could just let them be.

Once he parked in her driveway, Carol turned to face him on the bench seat of the old Ford, "I'm really glad you came, thank you."

Daryl was studying his knuckles that still gripped the steering wheel, "Welcome," he felt entirely at a loss as to what he should do, should he get out and walk her to the door? He decided against it, this hadn't been a date, he didn't want to make an ass of himself or seem presumptuous.

"I have to admit, I was a little shocked when I first saw you tonight…I didn't think you owned anything with sleeves," Carol let out a giggle.

He gave his usual shy, breathy chuckle, "Figured I should dress up for yer friends," he gave a sideways smirk.

Carol grinned widely at his response, recognizing the light teasing that was slowly becoming part of their routine, "I will say, you clean up pretty good Dixon. You look very handsome."

Daryl's head was ducked once more in an attempt to hide his reddening cheeks, he was a bit shocked by her comment, no one ever complimented him, he felt a little pride, even if she had been joking. He was also pleased with his choice of shirt, it was a blue, plaid button up that he almost never wore, he'd even managed to dig out a pair of jeans that weren't full of holes. He was glad she had noticed the effort.

"Well…I'm pulling doubles the next couple of days at the hospital. But I'm gonna be off on Wednesday and Thursday, would you wanna maybe come over on one of those days?" Carol chewed her lower lip, a little anxious to hear his answer.

"What's wrong now? Squeaky door hinges?"

Carol gave a quiet chuckle and looked at the man beside her, still worrying her bottom lip, "No…no squeaky door hinges. Just dinner."

Daryl's head whipped around to face her again, "OH."

She was looking down at her thin hands resting in her lap, worried he would now rush her out of his truck, she looked up to give him a small, hopeful smile.

He would swear that her skin was glowing in the soft moonlight that came through the windshield, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and for some reason she wanted his dumb ass around, "Alright," the shock from her offer still clear in his voice, she had never asked him to come over just for dinner, it was always to fix something. Without the pretense of something needing a repair it felt alarmingly close to a date, he shook his head at the thought, it wasn't a date, it would never be a date.

Carol smiled over at him warmly, "Ok. Good. I'll call you."

He gave a swift nod and returned his hands to the steering wheel, clearly ready to leave.

Carol climbed out of the blue pickup, mildly disappointed that he hadn't opened the door for her or offered to walk her the porch, but that wouldn't have been Daryl, the thought to do those things probably never even crossed his mind. She waved him off from the top step of her front porch, smiling, she thought about her evening with the guarded man.

She knew it had been a big step for him to show up at that bar, even bigger step for him to utter a few quick words to Maggie and Glenn. He certainly did things at his own pace, slow and steady. But that was alright with Carol, she was a patient woman.


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Norman

Carol and Maggie sat in the hospital cafeteria, eating quickly during a rare break, the two nurses were working back to back doubles and were tired beyond belief. But that didn't stop the frequent smiles from appearing on the older woman's face. Maggie and Glenn's meeting with the quiet hunter had gone much better then she had anticipated.

"Really Carol, he seems great. He's definitely…unique. But I honestly don't remember ever seeing you smile so much, he must be doing something right."

Carol took a break from her yogurt, "He's not 'doing' anything. We're not 'doing' anything. I don't think he's the relationship type, I've tried flirting, he's completely oblivious. We're just friends."

"Friends that are very sexually attracted to each other," Maggie said loud enough for the surrounding tables to hear, a group of physical therapists all turned to look at Carol.

Carol's eyes went wide, "Jesus Maggie!"

The young brunette began piling her garbage on to the plastic tray, "I saw the way y'all were eyeballin' each other when ya thought no one was lookin. No denying it!" She stood up from the round cafeteria table, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to give an enema to an extremely cranky and extremely constipated old man. I'll see you later."

Carol finished out her shift and went home, heading straight to bed, she awoke the next morning well rested and a bit nervous. She told him she would call to confirm their plans, but after her conversation with Maggie she was a little on edge. She had come to terms with the fact that she was indeed very attracted to Daryl. She even considered the possibility of him being attracted to her but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Would ya stop that fuckin' barkin', it's just the damn phone!" Daryl retrieved his cell phone from the kitchen counter, trying to quiet Norman in the process.

Carol immediately heard a loud bellowing bark, followed by Daryl's gruff, "Hello?"

She smiled at the exasperation in his voice, "Hi… I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

At the sound of Carol's voice he immediately covered the receiver, "Would you get! I can't hear nothin with you carryin on like that," he uncovered the receiver, "Uh Hi, sorry, he's all wound up today, drivin me fuckin crazy."

A loud laugh escaped upon hearing Daryl's conversation with his dog, "Quite alright, I was just calling to see if we were still on for dinner?" She tried not to sound so hopeful.

"Oh yeah…I mean, if you still want to…it's fine if you don't wanna," he was pacing the living room now, Norman watching from his usual place on the sofa.

Carol responded quickly, "No, I do! Today, if you want."

He stopped his pacing and smiled, "Yeah alright, don't gotta work today."

"Oh ok perfect! I'll be home all day, so just come by whenever you want. I was thinking…you can bring Norman if you like, feel bad that he's cooped up all day while you're gone. And my yard is pretty big."

Daryl immediately turned to look at the dog eyeing him from the corner of the old sofa, "Uhh, I don't know… He's a pain in tha ass and ya can't leave 'im outside, he'll just howl and cry the whole time."

"Daryl, he'll be fine."

"Alright…if you're sure."

"I'm sure. I'll see you both later. Bye!"

A few hours later, Daryl and Norman sat in the truck parked in front of Carol's house. Daryl had spent the early afternoon wrestling Norman into the bathtub and even managed to brush his teeth, much to the dog's dismay.

"Ok, this is how things are gonna go, you're gonna behave yerself. No jumpin', no barkin', and don't go slobberin all over 'er. She's a lady, I know you aint used to bein' around 'em much but I aint gonna have you actin' like an asshole. Ya got me?"

Daryl was giving the dog a serious look, in return Norman tilted his head to the side, as if considering everything his master had just said.

"Alright, let's go. 'Member what I said," Daryl opened the driver side door, Norman leaping out after him.

Carol had been in the kitchen, slicing up sweet potatoes, when she heard the knock at the front door. She wiped her hands on a towel and went to answer it, pulling the heavy oak door open, she was immediately tackled to the ground by a very large, very happy bloodhound.

Daryl quickly moved to pull him off by his collar, "God damn it Norman, what we jus' talk 'bout?"

He'd been worried that the massive hound had scared her until he realized she was laughing hysterically as Norman made quick work of sniffing her over, "You alright? M'sorry, he just gets excited sometimes."

Carol brushed herself off after Daryl helped pull her to her feet, still laughing, "Yes, I'm fine. Really, it's ok," she hoped he would attribute the flush in her cheeks to be being bowled over by the large bloodhound and not from the feeling of his work worn hands on hers.

"I can put 'im back in the truck if ya want," Daryl was still concerned and slightly embarrassed.

"No! He's fine, just a little rambunctious is all. He is so cute! Yes, you are the cutest thing I've ever seen!" the last sentence directed at Norman as she kneeled in front of him, scratching behind his floppy ears.

Daryl smiled to himself, watching Carol and Norman carry on with the sniffing and petting, Carol was giggling wildly as she shook the excess skin of the bloodhounds neck, Norman clearly pleased with all the attention.

Carol finally looked up and sent him that smile, the one that would creep into his thoughts at work or while he was hunting, he had spent many hours awake in bed, trying to decipher the meaning of that smile, "Are you hungry?"

He had been so lost in his own thoughts, recalling each time she smiled at him like that, that he forgot she asked him a question. He returned himself to the moment with a clearing of his throat and an awkward nod, "Yeah, sure."

Carol was now standing, Norman to her left, his head a few inches from her thigh, "Great! Dinner should be done in about twenty minutes. Wanna keep me company while I finish up?"

Daryl immediately felt the weight of the situation upon him, normally he was here to fix something, the mundane chore would ease him into her presence, it gave him an excuse to step away from her, gather his thoughts.

She could see the brief flash of panic in his eyes, noticed the way he clenched his fists, leaning forward slightly, ready to run. She smiled and turned toward the kitchen, Norman trailing closely, she thought it best to just let him follow when he was ready.

After a few minutes, Daryl wandered into the kitchen, a bit surprised by what he found. Norman lay sprawled across the tile, directly between the island and the sink, from his side-lying position his eyes followed Carol around the kitchen. A slight smirk formed as he watched Carol, paying no mind to the large hound dog, stepping over him like he'd always been there.

Dinner passed by quietly, small bits of conversation between bites. Daryl asked about work and Sophia, causing a bright smile to grace Carol's lips, his effort at conversation noted. She once again laughed to herself at how quickly he ate, deciding he must enjoy her cooking. Norman happily accepted leftovers and returned to his spot on the floor. Carol even gave in to Daryl's insistence at helping with dishes, after everything was washed and dried she set about returning everything to its rightful place.

That's when he saw them. Three jagged lines resting over her pelvic bone, parallel to each other, and about two inches in length, like an equal symbol with an extra line. She had been reaching up to return something to the pot rack above the island and the front of her burgundy shirt lifted slightly, if he hadn't been watching her so closely he may have missed it. But he didn't, he saw the scars plain as day across her milky skin. His eyes snapped up to hers, wondering if she noticed his discovery, she did of course, the appalled look on his face had given it away. She looked away, tears threatened to fall, shame bubbling up. With the exception of Sophia, no one had ever seen the marks, even she didn't know the whole story, too gruesome for her young ears.

Daryl had a pretty good idea of where the scars had come from, being all too familiar with them himself. He remained fixed to his spot in the kitchen, legs locked, fists clenched, heart beating rapidly with rage. He had never felt so angry in his entire life. Who the fuck was this asshole she had married? What gave him the right to do something like that to her? This tiny, beautiful woman didn't deserve something like that. She was too good, too sweet, too fucking perfect. The muscles in his arms tensed with barely contained fury, his jaw clenched, chest constricted. He once again met her teary eyes, saw them fill with worry. Without a word, he strode purposefully from the kitchen, stopping once he reached the back patio.

The evening brought about a dusky glow, the oppressive southern heat had lifted, leaving the air balmy. Daryl paced the length of the patio ten times, coming to a stop at the far end, he looked out at the backyard, eyes focusing on nothing, hands running over his face roughly. He shouldn't have walked away from her, he should have tried to comfort her, reassure her that it was ok, that he had the same marks. But that's not what he did, because he had no idea how to go about doing those things. He wouldn't say or do the right thing, he would just make it worse. He was angry with himself, for upsetting her and for lacking the skills to comfort her. His ineptness never more frustrating than at this moment.

Daryl was so lost in his anger that he never heard her approach, surprise at her proximity evident as she stood beside him. He briefly looked her over, noticed the obvious signs of crying and the distress masking her normally happy face. Her closeness was somewhat alarming, making him sweat and fidget, but he couldn't bring himself to move away, she seemed soothed by his solid presence. He let out a harsh grunt, he knew that he would never be good at this sort of thing, he never had been, no one taught him how.

With the most hesitant of movements, Daryl lightly brushed his pinky finger against the side of her hand. Carol turned to him, only to find him facing forward, eyes locked on a tall tree, pulse visible below the strong line of his jaw. She smiled softly at him and faced forward once more, her small hand cautiously slipping into his rough one.

Soft words and calming gestures would never come naturally to him. But for her, he would try.


	9. Chapter 9: Do Over

_Big thanks to all you cool cats that have been reading and reviewing my story! Glad you decided to stick with me! Hope you enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think! _

Carol wasn't sure how long they stood there, she just knew that he hadn't moved an inch until she was ready. She gently released his hand and moved to sit in one of the old patio chairs, noticing the sun had finally set. He followed suit, taking the seat opposite of her, peeking down at the hand that now felt empty. Her small, warm fingers had filled the vacancy nicely and he found himself longing for the softness of them. Daryl raised his head at the sound of her voice, storing away the memory of her hand in his for later contemplation.

"He was always so careful whenever he hit me, it was always somewhere easy to cover up, never anything permanent, " Carol's arms were wrapped tightly around her knees, eyes off in the distance.

Daryl gripped the arm of the chair, already wishing she would stop but knowing she wanted to tell him, that she needed to tell him.

"He had gone out with the guys from work, came home drunk. It was always worse when he was drunk. I tried to pretend I was asleep, but he knew I wasn't…he pinned me down, I thought…I thought he would just…" Her eyes met Daryl's, conveying what she didn't want to say, he gave a quick nod of understanding and looked away. "He was holding me down and he pushed my nightgown up…he had his knife. He said…he said he was gonna brand me, so everyone would know I belonged to him…" she swallowed thickly, tears spilling down her cheeks, Daryl was trembling with a barely contained fury, "…he said that way, any man pathetic enough to touch me…would know that I was his property."

A quiet sob escaped before she continued, "I wanted to scream and fight but I was so scared…so scared of what he would do to Sophia…I couldn't let him hurt her. The way he would look at her sometimes…I couldn't let him…so I just laid there… He passed out almost as soon as he started, never finished, " she wiped away the tears on her cheeks, sniffled, trying to compose herself.

Daryl launched himself from the chair to begin pacing furiously, hands going through his hair, jaw set. He wanted to hit something, break something, anything to release the wild rage coursing through him. Those weren't just lines on her hip, they were the start of an 'E', that asshole was gonna put his name on her.

"He died a couple weeks later. I never told anyone about what happened, I figured it didn't matter, he was dead."

Daryl paused his frantic movements to lock eyes with her, "Yeah well…wish he was still alive now…so I could fuckin kill 'im."

Carol didn't know which was more shocking, his statement or the rare eye contact that he had initiated. Daryl resumed his pacing, clearly still upset, attempting to regain control of his emotions. Carol knew why he was so unsettled by her scars, her story probably brought up things he tried to bury deep down. Things he tried to hide, things he was ashamed of. She knew what his chest and sides looked like, she imagined his back was probably worse.

He was now facing the yard again, eyes vacant, mind dragging him through memories he tried to forget. Carol worried that this had been too much, that she shouldn't have told him. But she wanted him to know that she understood, wanted him to know that he had nothing to be ashamed of. She stood, cautiously making her way toward him, not wanting to startle him, she whispered his name and lightly brought a hand to his shoulder. He was startled from the memory of running through the woods barefoot, his father trailing close behind, belt still wrapped tightly around his large fist. He'd eventually caught him.

"He was a mean bastard," Daryl stood with his arms hanging at his sides, fists balled tightly, eyes never leaving the back fence.

Carol couldn't believe he was freely giving up this information, he had never once mentioned his family or childhood, but she knew it must have been horrific. She remained silent, urging him to continue. She was willing to bet that few knew of the scars marring his torso, almost certain that he had never told anyone how they got there.

"Got worse after my Ma died. Then when Merle left…it was just me an' him. Hardly ever home…but when he were... " he swallowed hard, trying to push down the rising emotions, "Said he'd make me tough, that he'd beat tha pansy right outta me. Make me into a man, make me a real Dixon."

Daryl's head hung down, eyes avoiding her, she'd probably feel sorry for him now, think he was a scarred up freak, just like his daddy said he was. His old man had always told him he'd never find a woman desperate enough to want him, and definitely not one pathetic enough to endure touching him. So when Carol's tiny hand returned to his, he was shocked, she chose to touch him, not because she had to, but because she wanted to. A hopeful smile appeared, she might not want him the way he wanted her, but she had at least proven his Pa wrong about one thing.

After a few moments, standing silently together in the cool night air, Carol let out a deep breath, "Well…we certainly know how to kill a mood."

Daryl swung his head toward the thin woman still holding his hand, a surprisingly loud chuckle escaped, "Yeah…I s'ppose we do."

Carol gave him a small smile, the usual spark returning to her puffy, red eyes, "There's still dessert."

After putting away two slices of peach cobbler each, they were once again seated at the wrought iron patio table, happy to have moved past the heavy conversation, both wanting to forget. Daryl leaned back in his chair, adopting a more relaxed position, openly observing the woman seated across from him. Her attention was directed at her lap, where Norman had gracelessly plopped his head down, sad eyes looking up at her as she rubbed both ears in long, rhythmic strokes. She finally looked up at Daryl and gave her brightest smile, clearly pleased, "I think he likes me."

Daryl smirked, "Reckon he does. Or coulda been that whole fuckin pork chop ya gave 'im. He upchucks, yer cleanin it."

A bubbly laugh made its way out, shaking Norman from his soft resting place. Daryl fought the shy grin that was threatening to break free, he couldn't stop them when she laughed like that, especially when he was the cause. Most women found him rude and off-putting, even repulsive at times. Not Carol, she would just laugh and smile at him like he was actually worth a damn. He couldn't remember anyone ever looking at him like that, except maybe his Momma, but her eyes were always glazed over from the cheap wine she drank, it was hard to tell what she really saw when she looked at her youngest boy.

"OH! I can't believe I forgot," Carol ran into the house, "Be right back!"

She returned less than a minute later, smiling down at a photograph, "Look what Sophia sent me from camp," passing Daryl the photo, "She's learning archery!"

It was Daryl's turn to smile at the picture of the freckly child with sandy blonde hair, proudly displaying a curved wooden bow. He had no idea what Ed Peletier had looked like but he could tell Sophia took after her mother, they had the same blue eyes and sweet smile.

"I thought maybe when she gets back you would give her a few pointers, being the prolific hunter and all," she teased lightly, always playful, never cruel.

Daryl had never considered the possibility of ever meeting Carol's daughter, panic rose in his chest briefly at the thought of having to interact with the child. He wasn't used to being around kids, didn't know how to talk to them. He didn't want to tell her no but was unsure of how to say it without hurting her feelings, anxiety took over, leaving him silent.

She was still looking at him expectantly with those wide, doe eyes when a splatter was heard from beneath the table. Both looked down in time to see Norman finish vomiting, dangerously close to Carol's feet.

"Told ya."

Carol glared at him before petting Norman, softly murmuring to him, "I'm sorry sweetie, that's my fault. You poor baby," only leaving him briefly to retrieve the hose and wash away the vomit. She once again was rubbing the bulky bloodhound down, his massive head returning to her lap as she fussed over him.

Daryl rolled his eyes at the dogs pathetic display, "Good lord! He's fine. He's jus' playin' it up 'cause you babying 'im."

Carol raised her eyes from the dog in her lap, "Jealous?" she asked cheekily, sending a smirk his way before returning her attention to Norman.

He hated when she did that, hated how his body would react to her wickedly sweet taunting. It was times like these that made it hard for him to control his wanting, the seductive smirk on her lips sending a jolt to his pelvis. He would just chant over and over again in his head, 'She don't want you, it aint like that.' It was becoming increasingly more difficult to talk himself out of the arousal she caused, she was just so fucking beautiful and sweet, it almost hurt to think about her sometimes. The strangest things would set him off, the soft hollow of her throat, the small patch of freckles across her nose, the warmth in her slender fingers. He didn't understand the feelings she stirred up within him, he'd never felt this way around any woman, it was infuriating. He was ashamed to admit that he'd never jerked off as much in his whole life as he had in the last few weeks. He had tried to push the urges down but it only made things worse, he would end up fumbling and even more tense around her.

The night she dropped the glass and ended up trapped between his body and the counter, he had barely made it home, the second he was in the house he made quick work of his pants, pumping into his hand a few times before grunting loudly in completion. The shame had hit him instantly, he knew it was wrong, he just couldn't control himself that night. He had felt every inch of her pressed snugly against his larger frame, her breast soft and warm against his chest.

Brought back to the present by Norman's cries for attention, Daryl was painfully aware of the erection stirring in his jeans. He changed positions, his arm covering his lap, luckily, Carol seemed oblivious. She was watching the fireflies float around the yard, a content look on her face.

Once Daryl had his situation under control he cleared his throat, "Well, we should prolly head out."

Carol once again directed her attention to the quiet man standing awkwardly next to the table, "It's been a hell of a night."

Daryl gave his usual breathy chuckle, ducking his head, "Yeah, guess it was."

Carol slowly rose from her chair, stretching, "I call a do over," she smiled at the confusion on his face, "I cried and your dog threw up. Not saying you don't know how to show a girl a good time….Just not what I had in mind," she was teasing him again, "So let's try again."

A sheepish smile appeared, "Yeah, alright."

"Maybe we'll go out somewhere?" she saw panic flash across his face, she quickly rectified the situation, "Nothin' big, maybe just a bar around here. Have a couple beers?"

He was now shuffling his feet nervously, chewing on the side of his thumb, "Ok…You wanna go Friday?"

Carol couldn't help but smile up at him, his bashful nature too cute to resist teasing, "You gonna pick me up?"

Daryl nodded quickly, still not looking at her, legs already moving him toward the gate, Norman reluctantly followed.

Carol watched as he fled her backyard, calling out, "Alright then…It's a date."


	10. Chapter 10: Trying Again

_I know you are probably tired of hearing this, but seriously, thank you to everyone that reads and reviews! Getting your feedback seriously makes my day! I always try to respond to everyone's reviews via private message. For the guest reviewers that obviously isn't an option so just know that I truly appreciate your reviews! Hope ya like this one! _

The fuck she mean? A date? It was just an expression, right? She hadn't actually meant that it was a real date. Did she?

"Dixon! You plan on actually doin somethin? Or ya just gonna stand around, fuckin daydreamin?"

Daryl nodded to the fat contractor and swung the sledge hammer at the remaining wall. This shit was confusing. She was confusing. Did she actually want this to be a date? With him? He momentarily wished Merle was there so he could ask him about it, but then he remembered who Merle was. His brother didn't "date" women, especially not women like Carol. Merle picked up skanks in bars, they'd get high together, fuck, and then he would kick 'em out.

Daryl was ashamed to admit it to himself, but he was a little glad Merle was in prison right now, he would have taunted Daryl mercilessly if he had been around. 'Where ya goin lil brother? To that woman's house again? When ya gonna learn, huh? She don't want you…you jus a stupid hillbilly that knows how ta fix shit.'

He'd spent the rest of the day trying to decide if this was actually a date, he decided it probably wasn't. But he cleaned out his truck and bought a new shirt, just in case it was.

Daryl pulled up to her house at seven, the time she had told him to be there. He was going to do this right, he would be there on time, he'd even planned on opening the door for her but before he could get out of the truck she was already hurrying her way down the path from her house. She was waving and smiling and he was pretty sure she was trying to kill him. She always looked good but tonight she was wearing a tight black top with a low neckline that offered a rather generous view.

Carol jumped up into the old pickup with a grin, "Hey!"

Daryl nodded to her, "Hi…you…uh, you look real nice," he was nervous and it showed, but he wanted to compliment her.

His half mumbled praise had been enough to put a wide smile and slight blush on Carol's face, "Thanks."

Daryl awkwardly cleared his throat, and took off, heading to a nearby bar. The drive was silent, Daryl's knuckles tight on the wheel while Carol looked out the window, smiling at the buildings gliding by. She had hoped the shirt would catch his attention, but honestly didn't expect him to actually say something, she bit down on her lower lip, fighting the Cheshire like grin. His eyes had gone wide and his jaw dropped a little before swallowing hard and stumbling through the quiet compliment. After the first few visits to her house, Carol had a slight inkling that Daryl was attracted to her, she just wanted confirmation, wanted to know that it wasn't wishful thinking on her part.

The second they walked through the door, Carol knew why he had chosen this particular hole in the wall. Despite it being a Friday night, the dive had few patrons, several people were scattered along the bar and only a few tables were occupied. The fewer the people, the more at ease he was. He could have taken her to drink around a trash can fire with hobos and she would have been content, she was just happy that he was putting forth the effort.

They claimed a high top table toward the back of the bar, near the pool table. She slid into her seat with a smile while he stood, looking at her expectantly, "Beer?"

She was taking in his appearance, he once again wore a button down that had managed to keep its sleeves, it was a light shade of green that complimented his skin tone, "Yes, please."

Carol took the opportunity to glance around the room while Daryl ordered their beers. It was mostly older men that populated the shabby watering hole but in one corner was a table of college kids that more than likely had come here knowing their fake ID's wouldn't get a second look, and then at the far end sat a table that just screamed trouble.

Daryl returned with the beers and took the seat across from her. He sat quietly sipping his beer, unsure of what to say, luckily, Carol took the lead, "So how was work?"

"S'fine," glancing at her quickly before looking away.

"Is Norman feeling better? I felt terrible, making him sick like that," she knew the questions were trivial but she needed to get him talking, knowing he took a bit to warm up to conversation, especially since they weren't in the safety of her kitchen.

"Yeah, he's alright."

A few more silent minutes passed, she tried to keep the frustration at bay but he didn't make things easy sometimes. Carol downed the rest of her beer, hopping off the stool, "Come on Dixon, show me whatcha got."

Daryl was confused at first, then realized she was heading to the pool table, he let out the breath he'd been holding. This was good, he could handle this, talking was optional if they had something else to distract them. His relief was short lived as he watched her lean down, taking the first shot, cleavage clearly visible. This was bad.

Carol stood upright, leaning on the cue, obviously pleased with her break, she smiled mischievously at him, "Your turn."

Daryl finished off his beer, a cocky grin appearing, "Watch and learn, sweetheart."

Several games later found Carol feigning innocence, voice playful, "Now, tell me again, what is it I'm supposed to be learning?"

Daryl glared, still attempting to win at least one game, knowing his efforts were in vain, "Well ya didn't tell me you was a fuckin' pool shark!"

Carol was laughing wildly at the hunter's indignation, "You never asked! You just ASSUMED I didn't know what I was doing!"

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped, "Bullshit! Ya said ya only played a few times! Thought you's just havin' beginners luck but your ass been hustlin' me all night!"

She still couldn't stifle the giggles, "Ok ok! So I may have told a teeny little fib! As reparations, I'll buy this round."

"Yeah reparations, my ass," forcing an outraged look onto his face, "I'ma take a piss."

Daryl watched her walk up to the bar before heading to the restroom, not bothering to hide the smile on his face. He never expected sweet, little Carol to beat him at pool, normally he got pissed when people beat him at things but he really didn't mind losing to her, even if that meant putting up with all the gloating.

Carol was waiting for the bartender to return with her beers when she noticed someone approach her from the side, he leaned against the bar and looked her up and down, eyes stopping on her breasts momentarily, "Well well, you are quite the lady."

She let out an annoyed sigh and continued looking forward, hoping he would just leave after being ignored. He, of course, did not.

"That mean lookin fellar yer husband?"

"No."

"Yer boyfrien' or somethin?"

"Or somethin'," Carol bit out dryly, thinking he might finally take the hint, he didn't, he was persistent.

She turned to look at him, trying not to laugh at his ridiculous mustache, "Listen…"

Before she could finish, Daryl appeared at her side, standing much closer than normal, "There a problem?"

He had immediately looked toward their table upon exiting the bathroom but didn't see Carol, he then looked up at the bar, where he found a very irritated looking Carol talking to one of the men that had been sitting in the corner when they got there. Jaw clenching, fists balling at the sight of the scumbag hitting on a clearly not interested Carol. His anger reached a fever pitch when he saw the man's eyes land on Carol's chest. He stomped toward the bar, face distorted in rage, coming to a stop slightly behind her.

Fear was visible on the man's face but he didn't give up, "Jus' havin' a chat with the lil lady, is all."

"Yeah, well, she don't wanna talk to you," Daryl's chest was now against Carol's shoulder blade, he didn't miss the way she leaned against him slightly.

"Hey brother, aint tryin ta cause no problems," the older man held his hands up defensively.

"What's the issue man? This guy startin shit?" One of the mustached man's friends had wandered over, clearly set on adding to the confrontation.

Daryl stepped in front of Carol, giving her a gentle shove back, away from the two men, "Aint no problem as long as yer boy here leaves 'er alone."

Without warning, the newcomer swung at Daryl, a sickly crunch was heard followed by a gush of blood from his nose. Daryl seemed unfazed and lunged for the man, getting in a punch of his own. He even managed to land a punch on the asshole that had been hitting on Carol before returning his attention to the larger man. The two were brawling for several minutes before the rest of the guy's group drug him away, an uncommonly large black man stopped in front of Carol, giving a soft, "Sorry ma'am," before heading out with the group.

Carol grabbed a towel from behind the bar, pushing Daryl onto a bar stool, she held the rag up to his nose, attempting to stem the flow of blood. He gave a soft grunt at the pressure, "Asshole sucker punched me."

Carol was still fussing over him when two of the county's deputies walked in, someone had obviously called the police during the fight. Carol's eyes landed on her neighbors face, "Too late now, they already left."

"Carol? What the hell you doin here? We got a call 'bout a fight."

Rick Grimes had moved down the street from Carol a month after Ed died, his wife had become a fast friend and his son got on well with Sophia. He was a kind man, devoted to his family and his job.

Daryl was starting to get riled up again, "Son of a bitch took off," he was attempting to yell from beneath the towel Carol had firmly pressed to his face.

"Hey Carol."

Carol rolled her eyes at Rick's partner, who was standing with his chest puffed out, hands resting on his gun belt, "Hi Shane."

After an hour of going through every detail and explaining what had transpired, Carol and Daryl were finally able to leave, the two officers continued taking statements from the bartender and other patrons. Shane eyed Daryl as they walked out of the bar, his disdain for the redneck visible. Daryl just gave a bloody snarl in return.

Carol had walked to the driver side of the truck, demanding the keys. Daryl sent a glare her way, "What the fuck you doin?"

"I'm driving. Give me the keys. No arguments," her posture meant business.

Daryl knew she wouldn't give in so he just tossed her the keys, grumbling as he climbed in the cab of the old Ford. The drive held a tense silence, he could tell she was mad. He felt guilty for upsetting her but he couldn't just let the punch go, the guy was an asshole, plus Daryl had pent up frustration he wanted to get out, the fight had been the perfect opportunity. He never would have considered himself a jealous person, but then again, he'd never had anything to be jealous over. Seeing that creep try to pick up Carol had set fire to his blood, an unknown anger rushing through him. While pondering the nights events, he hadn't noticed the truck come to a stop outside Carol's house. She hadn't said a word the whole way back, so he was surprised by her sharp, "Come on."

She walked into the house, leaving the front door open for him, he debated whether or not to go in. She was upset and he probably wouldn't make things any better. But he decided it would be worse if he just left. He slowly made his way into the house, fearing what was to come.

Daryl found her in the kitchen leaning against the island, she hastily wiped away tears once she noticed him, "Go on, you know the routine," indicating that he sit on the countertop.

He couldn't remember feeling worse in his whole life, he had upset her, made her cry. His dumbfuck self had made this beautiful and kind woman cry, his chest tightened at the sight of her tears. What the fuck was wrong with him? He didn't deserve to be around her, she was too fuckin good for him.

He pulled himself up onto the counter, wordlessly, unsure of what to do or say. He watched her as she began unbuttoning his blood-soaked shirt with trembling fingers, too ashamed of his behavior to even try stopping her. He would let her do whatever she wanted right now, she could rip his heart out and he wouldn't bat an eyelash. He just sat and watched as she silently cleaned him up, she wiped the blood from his chest and face, and then butterflyed the small cut above his eyebrow.

She continued standing between his knees, chest rising and falling rapidly, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I was so scared, I…"she let the sentence hang, unable to finish.

Daryl couldn't bring himself to look at her tear streaked face, his head bent, not knowing where to begin. He had scared her. He had fuckin scared her. Like her asshole husband. In that moment, he wanted to die. He had never felt so ashamed.

"You could have gotten hurt much worse. They could have killed you, there were so many of them and they could have ganged up on you. They could have seriously injured you, " Carol was babbling through tears.

His head shot up to look at her in confusion, "Huh?"

"There were five of them Daryl, if they wanted to they could have killed you. You're lucky you only have a few scrapes and bruises. I was so scared that they were gonna hurt you," another sob escaped.

She was scared they were gonna hurt him? She wasn't scared **of **him? That's what she was so upset about? Him getting hurt? He was hit by a wave of confusion. No one had ever cared about him, if he got hurt. No one had ever worried about what could happen to him. He was certain no one had ever cried for him.

He peeked at her hesitantly, "You wasn't scared of me?"

Carol had been trying to collect herself, knowing her hysterics were making him uncomfortable. She was wiping at her eyes, sniffing quietly, "What? No! Why would I be scared of you?"

Daryl ducked his head again, "I dunno. Jus' thought that's why you so upset. Thought maybe I'd scared ya, fightin' like that."

Carol instantly regretted all the tears and immediately felt guilty for her silence, she'd just been so upset. Now she understood his skittish behavior, he had thought she was afraid of him. He was worried that he had scared her at the bar.

"No. You didn't scare me Daryl," she tried reassuring him.

"M'sorry," he was looking up from below his wild hair, still unsure of the situation.

"Daryl, you have nothing to be sorry for…Really….I'm actually sort of flattered," she admitted sheepishly, "Never had anyone defend my honor like that before."

Daryl looked up, a shy smile forming, facing turning red, "Yeah?"

Carol nodded, still wiping at her face, and stepped back, giving a laugh, "Yeah."

Daryl gave a wry chuckle, "Guess I aint too good at this whole date thing huh? Ya ended up cryin' again."

A smile bloomed across Carol's face, "I don't know, wasn't too bad. I had fun kickin your ass at pool."

Daryl let out a full belly laugh for once, "Yeah…ya did beat me pretty good…I mighta won if ya weren't wearin that fuckin shirt though."


	11. Chapter 11: Concerns and Confessions

**This took a little longer than expected, sorry! Thanks for all the amazing feedback on the last chapter! Let me know what you think of this one!**

A knock at the front door brought a smile to Carol's face, he was early. It had been three days since 'The Date' and they had decided on dinner at Carol's house again. She moved to let him in, blushing while remembering his comment about her top, it had caught her off guard and left her speechless. He had been quite pleased with her shocked expression.

Carol pulled open the front door and found two well muscled arms leaning casually against the doorframe. The smile left her face instantly, "What are you doing here, Shane?"

"Well hello to you too... Damn, cant a man jus' stop by to see a friend?"

Carol crossed her arms over her chest, clearly displeased with his presence, she rolled her eyes at the man's feigned innocence and let out a disgusted snort. She had an idea why he was here.

The dark haired man straightened up, taking on a more serious expression, "Alright, didn't just stop to chat. Wanna know what's goin on with you and Daryl Dixon?"

Her jaw clenched trying to contain her sudden anger at the deputy, " It is absolutely none of your business what is going on with me and Daryl."

"He aint right in tha head Carol, none of 'em are. That whole damn family is nothin but trouble. His brother's in prison, he tell you that? Shot up a bar over in Polk county, big time addict too, always getting busted with somethin."

"Shane, this is none of your business!"

Shane ran his hands through his hair, frustration evident on his face, " For Christ's sake Carol, ya need to know what you're getting yourself into. He's bad news… You gonna let him around Sophia?"

"Ok, you need to leave. Right now. Leave Shane. This has nothing to do with you, it's none of your business. You need to go," Carol was beyond mad at this point, she just wanted him to leave. Especially since Daryl would be there soon.

"It is my business! I don't want you gettin mixed up with redneck trash like Daryl Dixon, don't want you getting hurt! Endin' up with another Ed!"

Carol was furious, she began shoving the much larger man toward the steps, "You listen up because I'm not saying it again, this is none of your business, it is of no concern to you what Daryl Dixon and I are doing. You and I went out one time and it was a mistake, we both just did it to make Lori happy. You have no right to tell me who I should and shouldn't be seeing. So you need to get in your car and drive away, this conversation is over. And so help me god, you better leave Daryl alone. Now… we're all done here, leave. And if you don't… I'll tell Rick you fucked his wife."

As soon as the heavy door was shut, Carol let the tears fall. She couldn't remember being so angry, how dare he come here and say something like that to her, say those things about Daryl. His whole life was spent being judged for the things his family had done, everyone had assumed he must be just as bad. She knew Merle was in prison, Daryl had reluctantly revealed that information a week ago. He had been embarrassed at his brothers prolific criminal record and was worried about her reaction, she reassured him with a smile and gave his rough hand a gentle squeeze.

Carol quickly wiped her eyes and went to splash cold water on her face, she needed to get it together. Daryl would be there soon and would probably panic if he caught sight of her tears. She returned to the kitchen, finishing up dinner. Hopefully Daryl wouldn't notice the state she was in, she didn't want to ruin yet another date with crying.

Daryl drove down Carol's street, windows down, enjoying the summer warmth. He slowed once he noticed the county vehicle back out of her driveway, the deputy car was headed in the opposite direction. As the two vehicles crossed paths, Daryl recognized that asshole from the bar, the one that had shot him the dirty look and seemed a little too interested in Carol. The man turned to stare him down, Daryl returned the glare. What the fuck was he doing at Carol's? Daryl turned his eyes back to the road, pulling into the drive way with an uneasy feeling creeping up.

Carol knew the knocking was Daryl this time, she took a deep breath and put on a smile before opening the door, "Hi! So glad you're finally here."

Daryl passed the threshold and stood awkwardly, waiting for her to close the door, his head was bent as he stuck out his arm, "These are fer you."

Carol turned to look at him, expecting a rabbit or even some squirrels. What she hadn't expected was flowers. Large white petals surrounding a yellow center, they were beautiful. Her eyes welled up, "Flowers?"

He finally looked up, hearing the distress in her voice, "What are ya cryin for? Thought women liked flowers," he was even more nervous now. Had he done the wrong thing? Maybe she didn't like them. His silent musing was interrupted by Carol abruptly throwing her arms around his neck, he had to fight down the wave of panic. His arms were held out awkwardly, not sure if he should be returning the gesture. When he realized she wasn't letting go, he cautiously brought his arms down, wrapping one loosely around her shoulders, the other hovered around her waist. This was kind of nice, he liked the way her body felt against his, she was soft and warm and smelled sweet. The telltale feeling of an erection forming caused him to break away from her grip suddenly, he cleared his throat awkwardly, eyes avoiding hers, "Sorry."

Either Carol hadn't noticed or she was just trying to save him the embarrassment, she was wiping at her eyes, "I'm sorry I'm crying again. This is ridiculous, I'm a mess right now. You bring me flowers and I cry! I love them, they're beautiful."

He could tell something was weighing heavy on her mind, "This 'bout that asshole cop? He botherin you? Want me to kick his ass?"

His comment roused a small giggle, "No, you don't need to kick his ass, you've done enough ass kicking on my behalf this week."

Daryl smirked, "Jus' thought I'd offer, ya seemed ta like it the first time 'round."

A loud laugh came out this time, "My my, you are getting awfully bold, Dixon!"

He ducked his head, pleased with her reaction, she seemed to enjoy his semi-flirtatious comments. Something about this tiny woman made him feel comfortable enough to say things he would normally never say to other women, the more he got to know her, the braver he felt.

She led him into the kitchen, wanting to sit down for this, when Daryl was upset he could pace twenty miles in an hour, it made her tired just watching. Carol didn't want to lie to him, even though she knew he wouldn't be happy about her conversation with Shane. This could send him back ten steps but she had to be honest, "He came here to warn me about you. Said that I should stay away, that you're trouble."

Daryl inhaled sharply, head whipping up to find her eyes, it felt like there was a ton of bricks on his chest. This was it, this was where she asked him to leave, asked him to never come here again. He knew it was too good to be true, women like her didn't talk to someone like him, he was a Dixon. A small part of him had been preparing for this moment since that first day she invited him over, he just hadn't expected it to hurt so much. He looked her over, trying to memorize everything about her, knowing this would be the last time he would see her. Daryl felt the unfamiliar sting of tears in his eyes, he looked away quickly, heading for the door, "I won't bother you no more."

"Wait, Daryl! Where are you going?"

Confusion sunk in, didn't she want him to go? That douche bag had probably told her all kinds of shit about him and Merle. Anger began to rise at the thought of that smug motherfucker strolling in here and sweeping Carol right off her feet, he would be charming and make her laugh and forget all about his dumbass. He would be everything Carol deserved.

"Daryl! I don't want you to leave…I don't care about what Shane said. He's an asshole that doesn't know how to mind his own business."

He dared to look at her, a small bubble of hope rising up, she didn't want him to leave. She didn't care about what that asshole cop told her. He swallowed hard, unsure of what to say.

"Shane has good intentions, he just goes about them the wrong way, he knew what Ed was like, he just worries… He…we went out once. About a year after Ed died… Lori started to bug me about dating, insisting that I needed to get out, so she set me up with Shane, he's Rick's partner… I did it just to shut her up and he did it just to make her happy, he's been in love with Lori for as long as I've known him. I wasn't in any way interested in him, it was just nice to be out with a man that didn't treat me like shit, I was still so used to being around Ed… Shane, being who he is, kissed me, and I let him… because I could…because he wasn't Ed…because, I don't even really know why I guess," Carol looked up to see if Daryl was still listening, he was and he looked pissed. She quickly returned to her explanation, "I immediately realized what I was doing was stupid so I made him take me home, never went out with him again. Never really went out with anyone, never wanted to….until I met you."

Carol watched the hurt and anger on his face slowly fade into a hopeful expression, she smiled at him warmly, trying to reassure him, "I like you Daryl. And I think that you like me too. I'm not gonna let someone like Shane Walsh change that."

His breaths were coming fast and hard, she said she liked him. Sweat began to bead down his spine, a hot rush surging through his torso at her words. Fuck. What was he supposed to say? Of course he liked her, she was perfect. How could he not like her? Shit. She probably wanted him to say something. He didn't know how to do this, tell someone how he felt. He was gnawing on his thumbnail, heat rushing to his face, "I…uhh..yeah, I do…like you I mean…I jus'," a frustrated growl escaped, "I aint good at this shit, alright. Don't know how ta do this the right way…" his words were failing him, he looked at her pleadingly, "Aint never had nobody before."

Carol was shocked by his admission, she never expected him to come out right and say how he felt about her. The sincerity in his quickly stuttered confession tugged at her heart, his eyes so open and unguarded as he looked at her, sending an overwhelming warmth through her body. She smiled softly at his effort, "You're doing pretty good so far."

Daryl looked up from studying the tiles, convinced he had fucked this up, her words sent a shot of relief to his core, like aloe on a sunburn, "Yeah?"

She couldn't help but chuckle at the way he visibly relaxed, relief apparent on his handsome face, "Yeah."

They spent the evening talking and eating, carefully avoiding any further discussion of their slowly developing relationship and Shane. Daryl happily scarfed down the dinner Carol made, as well as half of a pecan pie. Carol decided she would never get tired of watching the intense satisfaction he got from the meals she prepared for him. Ed would always complain, it was overdone, it was undercooked, it was too cold, it was too hot, it was never right.

Daryl had initially felt awkward, he had never shared his emotions with anyone like that, not even Merle. But then he remembered it was Carol, she never judged him, was never disgusted by him. She would just give him that sweet smile and he knew she understood. During dinner, he told her about the time he had been chased up a tree by a very ornery skunk and ended up getting sprayed anyways. She had giggled uncontrollably as he told the story. He decided right then that he would never get tired of hearing her bubbly laugh. He'd had plenty of people laugh at him but never had anyone laughed because of him.

Carol moved to stand at the edge of the patio, looking up at the moon, a brightly glowing crescent in the Georgia night. She smiled to herself, thinking of the hurdle Daryl had reluctantly thrown himself over. She noticed him join her, standing closely at her side. He frowned, thinking about what Carol had said about Shane, did this guy think he was like Ed? He really couldn't give a fuck about what that asshole thought, but he wondered about Carol.

"You know that I'd never hurt you…right?"

Carol looked at him, a bit of sadness fluttered in her chest upon hearing his hesitant question, he still had so much doubt, "I know that Daryl. You're a good man," she slipped her hand into his, looking back toward the silver and black of the night sky.

Daryl watched her, in awe, his heart constricted tightly, no one had ever called him a good man.


	12. Chapter 12: Starry Night

**Thank you to everyone still reading this story! You guys are fantastic! Hope you like this chapter, let me know!**

**P.S. I'm finally on tumblr! Slightly embarrassed to admit, I have no clue what I'm doing on there, still trying to figure it out! Anyways…come find me so I can follow all you amazing people! I'm RabbitHeartedGirl88 **

"So you're really not gonna tell me where we're goin?"

"No. Aint a surprise if I tell ya," Daryl smirked, mostly to himself. Who would of thought he'd ever be planning a surprise for anyone, let alone a beautiful woman. He wiped his free hand on his jeans, the other held a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. The closer they got to their destination, the more nervous he was. He had already thought of turning around twice, but they'd been driving for over an hour now, it was too late. He just prayed she didn't think it was stupid.

Carol smiled at the man beside her on the bench seat, she could tell he was nervous. She had been completely caught off guard by his phone call that morning. She'd been standing behind the nurses' station, staring off into space, enjoying the quiet moment seldom found in the ER. The vibration from her cell phone made her jump and then smile broadly at the name on the screen. She ducked into the supply room to take the call, "Hello?"

"Hi…It's Daryl."

She giggled quietly, "Yeah, I know... How are you?"

"M'fine... You got shit to do tonight?"

Carol bit her lip, fighting the smile, her body giving a small girlish dip, "No…I don't have anything going on," this was the first time that Daryl had initiated something, she had always been the one to suggest dinner or make plans. He was trying.

"Ok..I'ma come get ya at seven then, " he was already moving to hang up when he heard her voice again.

"Wait! What are we doing?"

"Can't tell ya. It's a surprise," he hung up that time.

Carol leaned back against the shelf of adult diapers, clutching the cell phone to her chest, a dreamy smile on her face. That's how Maggie found her moments later, "Aww, was that your squirrel hunter on the phone?"

Carol blushed, "Yeah…he has a surprise for me, said he'd pick me up at seven."

Maggie bumped Carol's hip with hers as they headed back, "Well well, sounds like a date to me! Make sure your wearin' sexy panties, maybe he'll cut 'em off with that big ole knife of his!"

Carol gaped at the younger woman, "Oh my god Maggie! What is wrong with you!?"

The slim brunette leaned against the wall, her arms gesturing wildly, "I'm sorry Carol, I'm just excited! Since I've met you, this is the first guy you've gone out with…and you seem really happy! He's a little rough around the edges but he seems really sweet…plus he fought a guy for ya…that's kinda sexy."

Carol finally took the bait, "Oh god, it really is! He's just so…so…"

"Sexy?" Maggie was grinning with excitement, she'd never seen Carol like this before and the woman deserved to be happy!

Carol was now leaning against the wall beside the young nurse, feeling much like a love struck teen "He is… And he doesn't even know it. "

She was brought back to the present by a rather large pot hole that rattled the truck. Carol was slyly observing the quiet man that had been the focus of some of her more lustful thoughts. Good lord, he was quite the specimen. As if on cue, his hand gripped the steering wheel causing the muscles of his arms to tighten. She gulped audibly, looking away, it had been several years since she'd been with a man.

She was slightly alarmed to see Daryl veer off the dirt road into an open field, they had been driving for a while, clearly headed away from the city toward a more rural area. Carol saw nothing but endless grassy fields, they were in the middle of nowhere. Daryl brought the truck to a stop in the dark field once they were about two miles from the road.

Carol was looking around, slightly confused but said nothing. She climbed out and followed him to the back of the truck, watching as he pulled the rusty tailgate down and covered it with an old wool blanket. He hopped up, patting the spot next to him, indicating she sit. Carol pulled herself up, a perplexed expression on her face.

Daryl finally spoke, seeing her confusion, "Yer always lookin' at the damn stars…thought I'd give ya a better view," he looked away, shyly, not sure of what her reaction would be.

At his comment, Carol looked up, a slight gasp escaping her lips, the infinite sky seemed to hold more stars than ever before. They seemed brighter, and the black somehow blacker. The summer moon hung low in the sky, illuminating the tall grass. It was incredible, she had never seen anything like it.

"Ya can see everythin' better once yer a ways from the city, all the lights from the buildings and houses aint in the way."

Carol forced her gaze from a satellite following its orbit, looking to Daryl. He was everything and nothing that she had expected. She really had no idea as to what his plan was but this had been a complete surprise, she never would have guessed the rough tracker would take her stargazing.

Daryl was looking at her questioningly, clearly anxious for her reaction. She gave him a bright smile that reached her eyes and lit up her face. He gave his own small smile, ducking his head, he'd done good.

Carol's eyes drifted upwards once more but the smile remained. No one had ever noticed her fondness of astronomy before. No one except this fierce, shy man. She wasn't sure how long they sat there, so lost in her celestial observations and quiet contemplation of the man sitting beside her. The temperature dropped as the moon rose higher in the sky, leaving a coolness in the air.

Daryl had been watching her from the corner of his eye, she seemed to be enjoying herself. He noticed the flash of goose bumps she was trying to rub from her arms, "Why didn't ya say you was cold?"

"Oh no, I'm fine," she continued rubbing at her arms.

He frowned and jumped down, going to the cab of the truck , digging out a thick flannel shirt. He sat next to her again, awkwardly wrapping the shirt around her shoulders, clearing his throat, "There."

Carol pulled the shirt tight around her, instantly warmed, her hands rubbing at the heavy material. She watched him carefully avoid her eyes, "Thank you."

His eyes were fixed on the night sky, he gave another rough cough, "Welcome."

She couldn't control herself any longer, "Ya know…this is pretty romantic. For a guy that claims to be no good at this type of thing…you're doin' alright," she was grinning wickedly.

Daryl let out his usual breathy chuckle, "Mus' be beginners luck."

Carol snorted quietly, "Must be…half expecting you to break out the champagne and strawberries any minute now."

"Got some homemade moonshine I bought from a guy down at the lumber yard."

She laughed soundly at his offer, "I think I'm gonna pass on that. Thanks though," without missing a beat, she pulled his hand into her lap, intertwining their fingers. She turned her attention back to the starry sky, all the while tracing the rough calluses on his hand, feeling the hard knuckles. His breathing sped up, the urge to pull his hand away battling with the thrill he felt from her soft, cool fingers moving over his. He forced his body to relax, allowing her to explore his work battered hand. Arousal was slowly creeping in, much to his dismay, but her movements eventually seized and she let her hand simply rest in his, giving him the option to move it.

Daryl slowed his breathing and left his hand in her lap for a while longer before carefully extracting it. He was still getting used to her touching him, occasionally uneasy with even simple gestures. She didn't seem to mind, just smiled at him and pulled his shirt around her a little tighter. He kind of liked seeing her all wrapped up and cozy in his old flannel and she seemed quite content having the warm material covering her thin shoulders.

"Think I might go huntin' in a few days…I get somethin', I can come over, cook it up for ya?" he wasn't looking at her. He knew he was supposed to make an effort, ask her to do things. She couldn't do all the work in this…whatever it was. He couldn't say if they were in some kind of relationship because he'd never been in one before, didn't know what qualified.

Carol bit her lip, trying to push down the grin at his hesitant statement, "Yeah, that would be great…just no squirrel."

It was his turn to grin, "Alright, no more squirrel… If ya didn't get so drunk ya prolly woulda been alright," he chuckled at her miffed expression, "Ok…no squirrel."

"You gonna bring Norman?"

Daryl scratched at his chin, absently, "Probably should. Think he misses ya."

"See! I knew he liked me…wasn't just the pork chop!," Carol was beaming up at him, a look of triumph on her sweet face.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled halfheartedly, sending her a sideways grin.

Another hour passed without much notice, small bits of conversation occasionally filling the comfortable silence. Daryl suggested they leave when he caught sight of another shiver. Carol turned to him, a pleading look on her face, "Just a little longer?"

He nodded silently, knowing he would have a hard time denying this woman anything. The night time chill was obviously seeping through the flannel as she continued on shivering but refusing to leave. He had noticed how close they were sitting, it would be easy to wrap an arm around her slight frame, providing her with some warmth. Could he do that though? Would she want to be that close to his body? While his mind was in overdrive, he had raised and lowered his right arm three times, letting it hover but never settling, still not sure if it was the right move. 'Don't be a pussy, just do it. You're just puttin' an arm around her, aint nothin'. He raised his arm one last time before tentatively making contact, wrapping his hand around her thin bicep and gently tugging her toward him. She didn't try to pull away. He let out the shaky breath he'd been holding.

"About time, Dixon."


	13. Chapter 13: Interruptions

**As always, THANK YOU! Everyone that reads and reviews is so wonderful! You make my day! I'm always so jazzed to hear what you think! A special thank you to Silver Dog Demon for all the input and allowing me to borrow bits of your story! If you haven't read **_**Dog Days of Dixon Past **_**by Silver Dog Demon **__**go do that now because it's amazing! Enjoy! **

The woods were abuzz with the flittering of leaves in the breeze and the call of the warblers in the early morning light. Daryl had already been trailing a deer for two hours by the time the sun crept above the dense, green canopy. He hadn't planned on beginning his hunt so early but his body had saw fit to awake him in the most embarrassing of ways, leaving the front of his old cotton sleep pants a mess. Even with no one to witness the event, he had still been ashamed, grown men weren't supposed to have wet dreams, especially not about women like Carol. She was too good and beautiful, the woman was like a fucking angel, and here he was thinking those kinds of things about her. He couldn't help it though, he felt himself harden, remembering his dream. She had been soft and warm beneath him, breaths coming in soft gasps as she whispered his name pleadingly. She had wanted him, even as her hands traced the scars on his back, even after she had seen all of him, knew how ugly he was. He woke the moment he sunk into her, gasping for air, feeling the wet heat in his lap.

The sound of a twig snapping shook him from the memory and he landed a bolt straight through the heart of a large doe, it stumbled briefly before falling to the forest floor, where he ended it mercifully. Thoughts returning to Carol as he field dressed the animal and drug it back toward his house. He needed to get this desire under control before he saw her, he knew that she 'liked' him but he really didn't know what that meant. He doubted that she felt the same sexual wanting that he did, no one would want him like that, his father had always made sure to remind him. But then again, Carol had already proven his father wrong about some things, she seemed to enjoy spending time with him, and she didn't mind touching him casually. Maybe his daddy was wrong about this too, she had seen quite a few of his scars and they didn't seem to bother her. And the night he took her stargazing and put his arm around her, she had just scooted in closer, tucking herself under his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Maybe a small part of her did feel the way he did, not that it mattered, he wouldn't know what to do anyways.

The next afternoon found Daryl and Norman on Carol's front porch, waiting patiently, he almost hoped she wouldn't answer, he was nervous to be in such close proximity to her following his early morning incident. He wasn't sure how to act around her now, he had the ridiculous fear that she would somehow know about the dream and what had followed. Before he could explore the irrational thought any further, the heavy oak door was opened, leaving a radiant Carol framed in the entryway, smiling at him.

She immediately squatted, petting Norman enthusiastically, shaking his jowls in time with her cooing, "Hello handsome! Did you miss me because I missed you! Yes, you are such a sweet boy, yes you are!" she looked up from her crouched position, cocking her head at Daryl, "Don't worry…I missed you more," her tone held a hint of flirty taunting.

His cheeks turned crimson, and he ducked his head, muttering, "Yeah, whatever."

Carol stood, giggling at his shy response, "Don't want ya getting jealous of your poor dog again."

"Aint jealous… you can have the slobbery ole mutt if ya want 'im!"

She laughed again, closing the door behind them, "Daryl, I'm kidding…." Carol lead them into the kitchen, sensing no hesitation in him, knowing he would follow immediately this time, she called over her shoulder, "Sophia would be thrilled though, she's been driving me crazy for a dog!"

Norman took up his usual spot, sprawling across the floor in front of the sink. Daryl dumped the fresh venison onto the counter, "Why won't ya let 'er have one?"

Carol turned to lean against the counter, "I don't really know… just don't know if she's ready for the responsibility. And what if she gets attached and it dies…then she'll be a wreck."

"It's a dog, not a fuckin' goldfish, aint just gonna up and die on ya after a week."

She chuckled lightly, "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Maybe I'll think about it a little more once she gets back…which reminds me…" her tone was a bit more serious, "you never answered me when I asked if you would help her with the whole archery thing…its fine if you don't want to, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I know the whole kid thing can be a little overwhelming and I don't even know what…"

She was abruptly cut off, "No, I will, I want to... I wanna meet her…I just never really been around kids before….so…"

Carol smiled widely at his answer, she'd been worried that the idea of meeting her daughter was too much for the shy man, "Good, I'm glad. I know she'll just love you. The two of you are actually a lot alike, you're both the quiet, observant type."

Daryl didn't know why this made him blush, but it did. He scratched the side of his hand with the scruff on his chin, "Good, 'cause Lord knows I hear enough talkin' from you," he grinned, letting her know he was joking.

She grinned right back at him, feigning outrage, "Well fine, I'll quit all my yammerin' so you can get to cookin' me dinner!"

"Bout damn time, " he flushed slightly, recalling her similar phrasing from three nights ago.

Carol watched the blush fade as he set about preparing the large cuts of meat, surprisingly at ease in her kitchen, he seemed to remember where everything was. She perched up on the countertop, out of the way, wine glass in hand as she watched the introverted hunter make her dinner, something that no other man had ever done. She bit her lower lip, her eyes following him around the kitchen, smiling when he would chance a look in her direction. Their silence still felt comfortable and the ease that developed between them over the weeks was still there as well, but something was off about him. He seemed almost as shy as he'd been during their first few meetings, he made less eye contact, and seemed more awkward than usual. Maybe she shouldn't have brought up Sophia. Her thoughts were cut short by a loud crash of thunder, followed by a heavy downpour, "Guess we're eating inside," she observed, absently, eyes fixed on the bright flashes across the sky.

Daryl was putting the roasting pan full of deer meat into the oven, "No wonder my damn shoulder been achin' all day," he gestured toward the rain outside and straightened as he closed the oven door and went about tidying the small mess he had made, not offering any further explanation.

Carol tore her eyes from the summer storm, frowning slightly, "You break it before?" she knew many people complained of sore joints, especially near old breaks, when it rained.

His eyes never left the crumbs he was sweeping off the counter and into the trashcan, "Nah…'nother arrow. Old man shot me with my own fuckin bow," it had all came out before he realized what he was saying. Fuck. Now he'd have to explain what had happened, he looked at her with worry in his clear blue eyes. He had never told anyone about that, not even Merle.

She could sense the fear and hesitation, knowing he hadn't really meant to reveal so much. She knew he wouldn't want to discuss it, that much was evident. So she glossed over the topic, not wanting to distress him any further, that story would be for another time, "Come 'ere," she set her wine glass beside her and gestured for him to come closer.

What did she want? Why did she want him closer? He slowly made his way over to her part of the kitchen, standing awkwardly in front of her, arms crossed tightly over his chest. He gave a questioning look so she motioned for him to turn around, he reluctantly complied. She began rubbing at both shoulders, gentle yet firm as she worked the tight muscles over. He tensed, but then found himself relaxing, leaning back against the counter, her small hands moving in wide circles trying to ease the soreness. No one had ever massaged away his aches and pains before, it felt good. He felt himself relax further against her, yet hyper aware of her knees on either side of his waist. He couldn't stop the images of her in his dream from barreling through his mind like a freight train. His relaxed state gave way to arousal, his groin tightening with each movement of her delicate hands. His breathing had become labored as he fought to control his body, every muscle straining, he knew it was a losing battle. He took a shaky breath before attempting to move away from the counter, only to find her knees squeezing him tightly and her hands clamped down on his shoulders, "Wait."

He didn't dare look back at her, he kept staring straight ahead, breathing at a furious pace. Didn't she know what was happening? What she was doing to him, what she was making him feel? He had no choice but to lean back again, there was no way she could actually overpower him but he wasn't going to risk hurting her by breaking free. Her warm hands just kept moving in soft patterns across his tense shoulders, feeling the thick lines of scars beneath his shirt.

Carol knew he was terrified, he was practically shaking. But she wasn't going to let him off that easy, she knew he was distraught over his body's reaction to her, but she needed him to know that it wasn't one-sided. She needed him to know that she wanted him too. Carol licked her suddenly dry lips, noticed her hands trembling slightly as they moved across his broad back, "It's ok…" her bravery had abandoned her, she didn't know what else to say, "I can stop, if you want."

Daryl's head whipped back so he could see her face, "No…I mean...you don't gotta stop," he turned forward again, heat flooding his face, "Unless you wanted to."

Carol smiled at his words, feeling her courage return, she continued. After several minutes, his body once again was relaxed, leaning heavily against the countertop. She bit her lip nervously but let her left hand continue on its intended route, moving slowly down his heavily muscled shoulder, gliding under his arm across his ribcage, coming up to rest on his hard chest, over his rapidly beating heart. He sucked in air loudly, swallowing hard, not expecting her hand to venture from the safety of his back. His chest was rising and falling at an almost alarming rate, but he didn't move, didn't flee, even though he so badly wanted to. When he finally spoke, it came out in stuttered rasps, "I don't…I…I don't know what I'm doin'…Don't know what ya want."

A heavy sigh of relief escaped her lips, she hadn't pushed him too far, she figured if that hadn't scared him off, nothing would. A shy smile took shape, in stark contrast with her bold statement, "I want you to kiss me."

Daryl's eyes went wide and panic rose up, he began swallowing rapidly, trying to push away the shock at her words. His anxiety was short-lived as she quickly clarified, "It doesn't have to be right now…Just…whenever you're ready."

He nodded silently, still stunned from her request. He carefully brought his hand up to rest over her smaller one. They stayed like that for several minutes, both recovering, letting their breathing return to normal as they watched the storm settle outside. The serene moment was violated by an obnoxious beeping sound which startled Norman from his near-comatose state causing him to let out a loud howl. Both jumped at the unexpected noise, Daryl's hand tightening around hers.

Carol giggled nervously, "Oven timer."


	14. Chapter 14: Feeling Brave

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews, I never would have thought I'd take this story so far! Hope you like the chapter! Let me know! **

Carol had found the whole incident quite comical, she was laughing wildly as Daryl moved to the stove, turning off the timer. Norman was now circling him, clearly in need of attention, as he finally gave in to the hilarity of the moment and let out a breathy chuckle, "S'ppose we'll get it right one a these days."

She had returned to her glass of wine and was still perched on the countertop, "We do have terrible luck with timing. I don't mind though…makes everything more exciting," she bit her lower lip and smiled at him, mischief visible in her bright blue eyes.

Daryl huffed and looked down shyly, she somehow managed to relax him and make him more nervous all at once. He still couldn't believe she wanted him to kiss her. Him, Daryl Dixon, kiss her. He decided she must be fucking crazy. No woman ever wanted to be around him, let alone actually kiss him. He wasn't stupid, he knew what he was like, knew most people found him odd. Hell, his own brother thought he was strange. Not Carol though, she never seemed put off by his long silences or his occasional outbursts, she would just smile up at him and slip her tiny hand into his. His awkward fumbling and complete lack of relationship experience didn't bother her either. He still didn't know why the hell she wanted him but he was happy that she did, he never expected to meet someone like her, someone so understanding and patient and kind. He honestly thought that he would just be alone forever, had come to accept it, prefer it even, but now that thought held little appeal for him. Falling on that arrow had been the best damn thing that ever happened to him, it had led him to Carol.

He looked over to Carol's little corner of the kitchen and found his big oaf of a dog up on his hind legs, front paws leaning heavily on Carol's thighs as she scratched his long ears and gave him the attention he was so desperate for. She must of felt his eyes on her because she looked up from Norman and gave him a warm smile, completely unperturbed by the big hound's presence. He would normally look away, embarrassed at being caught, but this time his eyes just held hers in a steady gaze. She was so painfully beautiful, his chest ached just from looking at her. The soft evening glow filtering through the kitchen's rain dotted windows, cast her in an almost ethereal light. He felt bold, letting his eyes travel the length of her body, starting down at her bare feet, working his way up her slender calves and onto her shapely thighs resting on the counter. Most of her was hidden behind Norman so he mentally filled in what was missing, her softly flared hips and perfectly shaped ass both held a special place in his heart, as did her breasts, the shape of them visible beneath her burgundy tank top. He had paused for a little too long on her breasts, so he moved his attention to her thin clavicles and the hollow between them, he wondered how it would taste. How would she react to his tongue moving across the juncture of delicate bones and up toward her long, graceful neck? The thought had his breaths coming out in hot, ragged gasps, his cock growing hard in his battered jeans. She hadn't looked away, just accepted his intense gaze, returning it with just as much fierceness.

How did she do that? How did she let him stare so openly, letting him look as long as he liked, most women would be outraged. But that's why she was so perfect to him, she took him for what he was, didn't judge, didn't try to change him, just accepted him. Daryl was struck with the odd thought that maybe she was meant to be his, that she was the only woman that could tolerate his peculiar ways and rough exterior. He'd never met anyone else that understood him they way she did, not even Merle. His unusually philosophical line of thought was interrupted by the ring of Carol's phone.

She pushed Norman down and hopped off the counter to retrieve the phone from the island, "Hello?... Oh Hi!"

Daryl finished up with dinner, pretending to not listen to Carol, but wondering who had her sounding so cheerful. It was difficult to tell, only hearing one side of the conversation.

"Yeah I've been working a ton…No, I'm actually off the rest of the week….Uhh I don't know…maybe…I'll have to get back to you on that…Ok yeah, I'll talk to you later…Bye."

The two sat down to dinner, Carol gushing over Daryl's skills in the kitchen, "This is so good…really," she gave compliments in between bites, eating a surprisingly large amount of venison, "Where did you learn to cook?" Carol was curious as to how the rugged man had acquired such impressive culinary abilities.

Daryl was secretly pleased with himself, she always seemed to enjoy his cooking, eating more than one would expect for such a petite woman, "I dunno, figured it out mahself mostly. Never really had anyone around to cook for me when I was a kid so I had to learn. S'ppose I picked up a bit from Merle too, he's a real good cook."

She smiled at the small scrap of information he offered up, she knew he didn't like talking about his brother, "Well you better be careful, keep feeding me like this and you won't be able to get rid of me."

Daryl felt a new bravery within him, knowing that she truly wanted him, "Maybe that's the plan," a sheepish grin slipping through.

Carol was smiling like a mad woman, her cheeks flushed at his words. Maybe she should tell him what she wanted more often, it seemed to bring out a boldness in him that she didn't know existed. In the span of one evening, he had quite obviously oogled her and more or less said he was planning on sticking around for a while, "So that's your plan, huh? Make me fat and happy?"

"Yeah, that's the plan…s'ppose kissin' ya wouldn't hurt neither," he was grinning right back at her, surprised by his own flirtatious response.

"Nope, wouldn't hurt at all…among other things that I wouldn't mind…"

It was Daryl's turn to blush, she always managed to one up him, always going a bit further. But that was fine, he would rather follow her lead with these things, "Few things I wouldn't mind neither."

Carol's blush returned, but her face was lit up, clearly happy with his new found courage, time to up the ante, see how far she could take it, "Like what?"

Daryl's head snapped up to look at her, her smile let him know he didn't have to answer but the half-jokingly asked question still made him nervous. Like what? He had plenty of ideas but he couldn't verbalize them, couldn't tell her the things he'd thought about doing to her. His experience with women was embarrassingly limited, he didn't even know if the things he wanted to do were normal. What if she was horrified by his response, or what if she laughed? He fought off the wave of worry, he would cross that bridge when they came to it, he hadn't even kissed her yet, he had time to sort things out. He swallowed hard, took a deep breath, pushed his brief panic away, "Guess you'll jus' have ta wait and see," a small smirk forming.

Their flirty banter carried on through the rest of dinner and into cleaning up, it had settled a bit by the time they made their way out onto the patio. The smooth stones were wet from the earlier storm, the air still heavy and humid. Carol had dried off two chairs so they could indulge in their usual ritual of talking beneath the stars.

"So…that was Lori that called earlier, Rick's wife…"

Daryl gave a quick nod, indicating that he remembered the sheriff from the night of the bar fight.

"Well, she invited us to have dinner on Friday…I told her I would let her know. If you don't want to go, that's fine."

Fuck. Of course he didn't want to go, he hated meeting new people. Didn't want to have dinner with that cop and his damn wife. He couldn't help but notice the hope in her eyes, she wanted him to go, wanted to him to meet more of her fuckin' friends. As much as he hated the idea of eating with those people, he hated the idea of disappointing her even more. He had told himself a while back that he would try, try to be better, try to do new things, try to make her happy. For her, he would go to dinner with her fuckin' friends. He let out a heavy sigh, rubbed a hand across his face, "Yeah..alright."

Carol sat up straight, surprised at his answer, smiling wide, "Yeah?"

"That's what I said, aint it?"

She immediately brushed off his gruff response, happiness flooding her. He obviously didn't want to go but he had agreed anyways, for her, "Thank you!"

Daryl stayed later than he had planned, talking and laughing until midnight. Both hadn't noticed the time slip by so quickly until Carol was stifling loud yawns every few minutes. She walked him to the gate, as usual, they both stood awkwardly for a minute, not sure what was to come. Daryl wanted to kiss her but he wasn't quite ready, not yet, he still needed to process the idea of it. She looked up at him, trying not to appear hopeful, she didn't want to push him but she so badly wanted something from him.

He was looking down at her, he wanted to do something to show her he cared about her and wanted her. Before he lost the courage, he closed the gap between them and pulled her to him, wrapping his strong arms around her small frame. She let out a little gasp, surprised at his sudden movement but quickly settled against his sturdy body. It was awkward and he was holding her a bit too tight, she pushed back lightly so she could fit her arms around him. Once she maneuvered their bodies into a more comfortable position she laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat a quick, steady rhythm. Daryl felt her body relax and lean into him, he let out the breath he'd been holding and let his chin rest on the top of her head. He was amazed at the way she fit against him perfectly, like she was meant to be in his arms. The thought brought him a great deal of satisfaction, he never wanted to let go, he wanted to keep her with him always. His mind wandered back to his thoughts from earlier in the evening. Maybe she was meant for him. And maybe he was meant for her too.

* * *

Carol was in the kitchen, finishing up the strawberry cheesecake she had made to take to Rick and Lori's when she heard Daryl at the door, she yelled out loud enough for him to hear, "Come in!"

It felt a little strange to walk through the house without Carol leading the way, he found her in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as she cut up strawberries. She smiled at him over her shoulder, "Hey! I'll be done in a minute… I see ya got all dressed up again," she giggled as he rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Yeah yeah…lets get this shit over with," he acted more irritated than he really was. He had come to accept the fact that if he wanted to be around Carol, he would have to learn to tolerate her friends too. Meeting Maggie and Glenn hadn't been too bad, this wouldn't be any different.

They walked the half block to the Grimes house, Daryl grumbling the whole way, Carol just laughing. As they walked, he looked around the neighborhood, it was nice, much nicer than where he lived. The cop's house looked just like all the others. Carol knocked on the front door while Daryl fidgeted nervously, pulling on the collar of his shirt. She shot him a reassuring look, "Daryl, it's gonna be fine. Just dinner with some friends. What's the worst that could happen?"

The door opened, revealing Shane Walsh, "Hey y'all, it's about time ya showed. We were 'bout to send out a search party," the tall deputy closed the door behind them, a menacing grin on his handsome face.


	15. Chapter 15: Strawberries

**This went a little longer than expected but I didn't have the heart to break it up into two chapters. Plus, I'm pretty sure there would have been some sort of shipper riot if I left it hanging with another cliffy. I hope it's everything you all hoped and dreamed it would be! Let me know what ya think! And as always, thanks to all the lovely reviewers! **

Awkward introductions were made, Daryl never leaving Carol's side. That asshole was here and Daryl had caught him looking at her more than once, he didn't like it. If he didn't knock it off he might find himself nursing a broken jaw. He was grateful when they all headed to the backyard, he was beginning to feel trapped in that house. Rick offered Daryl a beer, he gladly accepted, half of it gone after one long chug, he already wanted to leave. His plan had been to just stay next to Carol all night but the pregnant woman had insisted she needed help in the kitchen so he had been left with the men.

Carol and Lori were gathering all the necessities to take outside so they could eat at the table on the back deck since it was such a nice night. Carol was anxiously looking out the window at the three men gathered around the barbecue, "What is Shane doing here?"

The tall brunette was pulling plates down from the cupboard, "Rick invited him…Shane asked what we were doing tonight and Rick told him. What was he supposed to do?...I don't see what the big deal is…Listen…Shane told me some stuff about Daryl, about his brother…are you sure you know what you're doing Carol?"

The two women made their way to the backyard once more and began setting the table. Carol was fighting her anger, she was sick of Shane trying to interfere, "Daryl is not his brother, he hasn't done anything wrong, Shane just doesn't know how to mind his own business. I told him to stay out of it."

"But he said that night down at the bar…"

Carol cut Lori off, "Daryl was defending me from some creep and his friend sucker punched him. Anything else you'd like me to clear up?"

Lori shook her head, deciding to keep quiet. Carol loved Lori dearly, she was a good friend and she meant well but sometimes she could be a bit much. She was quick to make judgments and could be harsh at times. But she had a good heart and Carol knew she was just looking out for her friend, having heard about Ed, she was naturally worried about a new man in Carol's life. Carol looked toward the three men, seeking out Daryl's eyes, he gave a slight nod, indicating that he was fine. She smiled at him warmly, he was doing this for her and she was truly appreciative, knowing it wasn't easy for the reclusive hunter. She just hoped Shane would keep his mouth shut.

Daryl stood, listening to the two men discuss yesterday's Braves game, he had nothing to add to the subject. He was too busy trying to reign in his anger, he couldn't believe that asshole was here. Judging from the surprised look Carol had had on her face when he answered the door, she hadn't been expecting him either. The other cop, Rick, seemed nice enough, he wasn't as loud and showy as his partner. The wife seemed like an uptight bitch though, she had already shot him a few accusatory looks, disdain clearly visible in her eyes.

Rick noticed the quiet man wasn't listening to their baseball talk, he followed his line of vision, his eyes landing square on Carol Peletier. He smiled, knowing exactly how the other man felt, he recalled the early days of his relationship with Lori, everything was new and exciting, it hurt not to be near her, "You got it bad, don't ya?"

Daryl tore his eyes from Carol's lithe form, grunting at Rick's question, not sure how to take it. He noticed the asshole was also watching Carol, a smirk on his lips. Daryl decided this wasn't the time for him to be quiet, he needed to make himself known, needed that douche bag, Shane, to know that Carol was off limits, "Yeah…guess I do."

Shane snorted loudly, rolled his eyes, and took another sip of beer. Rick shot his partner a sideways look before laughing, taking a swig of his own beer, "Don't mind Shane, he's just pissed 'cause he struck out with your girl a few years back. Probably the only woman in the county smart enough to turn 'im down," he gave Shane a jab with his elbow.

Shane gave Daryl an arrogant smirk, "Yeah, that's right Dixon. Me and Carol went out, bet she didn't mention that," he wanted to get the redneck all riled up so Carol could see what he was really like.

Daryl gave an equally cocky grin of his own, taking another pull on his beer, "Yeah, told me 'bout that…told me it ended real quick too. Said you wasn't 'er type."

Shane Walsh wasn't a man that was challenged too often, but he never backed down when he was, and he sure as fuck wasn't gonna back down from trailer trash like Daryl Dixon, "Yeah well…maybe she should rethink her type…seems like she only wants redneck fuck-ups."

Luckily, Rick was quick on his feet and stepped between the two before Daryl could launch himself at Shane, "What the hell was that for Shane?" clearly struggling to hold back a very pissed off Daryl Dixon.

"What'd you fuckin' say?" Daryl continued to fight against Rick, hell bent on stomping that motherfucker.

Carol heard the shouts and headed toward the men, Lori trailing after her, trying to pull her back, "Carol, don't."

Shane had him exactly where he wanted him, he turned to Carol, "See! What'd I tell ya…he aint fuckin stable! What's gonna stop 'im from pullin' this shit with you, huh? What about Sophia?"

That set off a whole new bout of rage in Daryl, he pulled free from Rick, every intention of beating the cop's ass. Carol intervened this time, she had yanked her arm free of Lori's grasp and positioned herself between Daryl and Shane. She placed both hands on Daryl's chest, attempting to push him away from a smiling Shane, "Daryl, don't do this. It's exactly what he wants. Just stop."

Daryl's eyes snapped down to meet hers the second he felt her hands on his chest pushing back. His breaths were coming out in rapid pants, his eyes wild with fury. He wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of this asshole but he just couldn't bring himself to push her out of the way and continue on his intended path. Maybe it was the way her cerulean eyes filled with worry or the way her small hands were gripping the front of his shirt pleadingly, "Please Daryl…if you hit him, he'll just have you arrested for assaulting an officer, you'll go to jail, just like he wants. Don't do this," her voice was surprisingly calm.

Every fiber of his being was urging him on, Merle's voice in his head, _'You gon' let him talk 'bout ya like that to yer woman. Go on, show 'im how Dixon's do thangs._' Daryl's fist were clenched tightly at his sides, nostrils flared, spine rigid with rage. He looked over Carol's shoulder at that grinning son of a bitch and then back at her sweet face, took a deep breath, and gave her a sharp nod. Carol relaxed visibly once she knew Daryl wouldn't try anything again, she gave Rick a pleading look, not sure how to proceed.

"Shane…I think it'd be best if you left."

Best friend and wife both had matching expressions, shocked at Rick's words. Lori stomped back into the house while Shane glared, "Are you fuckin' kiddin' me man?...Ya know what? That's fine…I'm outta here. I don't need this shit."

Carol held her ground, hands still keeping Daryl in place until Shane left. Once he was gone she let her hands drop, and finally let out an uneasy breath, she was a bit shaken. Daryl noticed and felt guilty immediately, ashamed of his behavior in front of her friends. Mad at himself for letting that asshole get to him, but mostly mad that it had upset Carol so much.

* * *

Rick followed Lori into the house, knowing his pregnant wife was pissed. She was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, she laid into him the second he walked through the door. Angry at him for taking a strangers side, angry for stepping between them, angry for making Shane leave. Once she calmed down, he was able to explain what had happened, told her about Shane intentionally provoking Daryl. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, settling his hands over her rounded belly, and directed her attention toward the window, "Look…"

Daryl guided Carol into a chair, he was worried that this was it, this would be the last straw. All he'd done since he met her was prove time and again what a fuck up he was. Just a dumb brawlin' hillbilly that couldn't get along with no one. He had tried to tell her that he wasn't worth her time but she'd been so damn persistent and he couldn't turn her away, no matter how much he wanted to. He just wanted to make this right, wanted to make things ok, he was in too deep now, he couldn't just walk away from her and forget. He wasn't the kind of man that said sorry or begged, but if that's what it took, he would try. He would try for her, "M'sorry…I…shouldn'ta done that…he was jus' sayin all that shit and…I'm sorry. I won't fight no more…I promise," he'd never promised anyone anything before.

Carol looked down at the man kneeling in front of her, he was so childlike sometimes, always assuming everything was his fault, always assuming she was angry with him, "Daryl, I'm not mad at you…I'm mad at that…motherfucker Shane! I told him to stay out of our business but he wouldn't listen. He was just trying to get you worked up! He knew exactly what he was doing!"

Daryl had tried to fight off the little smile but it wouldn't quit. Carol noticed immediately, wiping away a stray tear, she let out a petulant, "What?!"

He was chuckling now, "Sorry...jus' never heard ya say 'motherfucker' before…it was sorta cute."

She gave him a quick swat on the arm as she laughed, wiping away tears. She sniffled, straightening in the chair, "You ready to go?"

"Hell yes woman, been ready ta go since we got 'ere," he stood and stuck out a hand to pull her from her seat.

* * *

Still pressed against his wife's back, chin resting on her shoulder, "When have you ever seen her smile like that?"

Lori had to admit, she'd never seen Carol so happy before. After her nightmare of a marriage to Ed, Carol deserved happiness. She may not like Daryl Dixon but if he was what her friend wanted and he was good to her, than Lori would deal with it.

Carol entered the kitchen hesitantly, not sure of Lori's mood, "Hey…I think we're gonna go."

Rick gave Carol a pat on the arm and a nod before heading outside.

Lori pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm sorry. Rick told me what happened...I should have listened to you about Shane, he's just been so…ya know since…"

Carol nodded in understanding, knowing exactly what her friend was referring to. She gave her a warm squeeze in return, "It's alright…really. I'm sorry too. We'll have to try this again, no Shane though."

They separated, both laughing, Lori wiped at her cheeks, "Agreed," she looked at Carol with searching eyes, "Are you happy?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Ok…that's all I need to know…Now take your cheesecake with you, I'll eat the whole thing if you leave it."

Carol laughed, remembering her pregnancy days fondly, she could put away two hot fudge sundaes in one sitting when she was carrying Sophia. She paused, looked around the kitchen, suddenly remembering something, "Where's Carl?"

Rick had cautiously made his way over to Daryl, coming to stand next to him, both facing the yard, "I'm sorry about Shane…I don't know what's gotten into him lately. He's not the man he used to be."

Daryl gave a grunt, acknowledging Rick and accepting the apology, "He's lucky I didn't crack 'is fuckin' skull."

He chuckled, not doubting the other man's statement, "Yes he is…Be good to 'er, alright?"

Daryl's head whipped toward the sheriff, his first instinct was to tell him to fuck off and mind his own damn business. But he knew the man was just looking out for a friend, so he just gave him a nod, eyes met in mutual understanding.

* * *

The walk back to Carol's house had been silent, both caught up in their own thoughts. Once he saw her to the front door, Daryl turned to leave, assuming she'd want to be left alone.

"Where are you going?"

"I dunno, jus' figured you'd want me ta go," he ducked his head, hands crammed into his pockets.

"Come on…I'm not eating this cheesecake by myself," she closed the door behind him, not noticing the pleased smile on his face.

They had been sitting on her living room floor for hours, laughing and telling stories, mostly Daryl just listened but sometimes he'd offer up a small snippet of information. There was still so much they didn't know about each other and both were trying to memorize all the little trivial facts. Like how Daryl hated pickles and could write with both hands, or how Carol owned every single Van Morrison album and couldn't sleep with socks on. Slowly but surely they devoured the strawberry cheesecake she had made, not bothering with plates, just taking forkfuls from the glass serving dish that sat between them.

Daryl hadn't realized he'd been staring, it was just so easy to forget himself when he was with her. He couldn't stop thinking about the way her body had felt against his when he had hugged her, all softness and warmth. Her eyes had glittered in the moonlight, her cheeks flushed. He knew she had wanted more, he just didn't think he was ready. She never looked at him with disappointment, just hope for the next time. As he looked at her now, leaning back against the sofa, lazy smile on her face, he knew. He was ready, he wanted to kiss her, he just wasn't sure how to go about it. Even though it was what she wanted, he was still nervous, he knew he wouldn't be any good at it.

He'd never kissed anyone before, he'd been kissed but not by choice. It had been some drunk skank at a bar, and he was pretty sure Merle had been behind it, probably promised her drugs in exchange for showing his little brother some action. Daryl had been furious, pushed the nasty bitch away and left Merle there at the bar. This was different, this was Carol, he wanted her so badly that it scared him sometimes.

Carol looked at him through hazy eyes, she wasn't able to delay the inevitable any further, she pushed herself up with a yawn, "I need to go to bed before I fall asleep right here," she raised up on tip-toes, stretching her arms above her head, yawning loudly again.

Daryl's eyes darted down to the strip of bare skin peeking out from above her waistband, her raised arms causing the shirt to rise. He wondered how soft the skin was there, wondered what it would be like to rub his cheek against her smooth stomach. He followed her to the door without a word, still lost in visions of creamy white skin. Her voice brought him back to the present.

Carol was near the door looking up at him, a sleepy smile in place, "Never a dull evening with us…"

Jesus Christ, he wanted to kiss her so fucking bad. He wished he wasn't so fucking inept, wished he'd had some kind of experience. He was just gonna fuck this up, but almost didn't care. She had to know he had no clue what he was doing, right? She wanted this too, she'd said so herself. Just fucking do it.

Daryl's hands shot out, grasping her upper torso, hands tight around her ribcage as he walked her back the five inches to rest against the solid oak door. Her expression was startled but he didn't care, it was now or never. There was too much space between their bodies as he hesitantly lowered his head, pausing just above her lips, giving her the chance to push him away if she wanted but she didn't. Her breaths were coming out in soft, sweet puffs of air as she waited for him to make the final move. His lips finally brushed hers, cautious and chaste, his inexperience obvious. She gave him a few seconds before she carefully pulled him closer, closing the gap between their bodies, her hands still fisted in his shirt so he couldn't move away. She moved her lips over his, attempting to deepen the kiss, he responded, slow and tentative, bringing a hand up to rest against her neck, a calloused thumb feeling the line of her jaw.

He reluctantly pulled away, eyes still clamped shut, unsure of her reaction, he should have given her some kind of warning. He was slightly mortified, knowing she could feel his erection trapped between them. She so badly wanted him to look at her, wanted him to know that it was ok. She was trying to ignore the feeling of his arousal pressed against her but it was difficult. She smiled, his lips had been softer than she expected and he tasted like strawberries.

Daryl finally willed himself to open his eyes, meeting her sweet smile, the familiar phrase whispered between them, "About time, Dixon."


	16. Chapter 16: Trust

**Thank you to all you lovely people that continue to read my story! Sorry for the delay! Comments, questions, suggestions, critiques…Let me have it! **

"No, really…I mean it," Carol was giggling wildly into the receiver, cheeks flushed, "I'm serious! No…I don't know what happened!," her girlish laughter continued on, until she saw Maggie heading toward the desk, "Ok, I gotta go, TalktoyoulaterBye!" She hung up and turned to her computer quickly, trying to avoid Maggie's accusing smirk. She cleared her throat and looked up, acting like she had just noticed the young woman, "Oh hey, I was just on the phone… with radiology, checking up on…some stuff," she knew she was busted.

Maggie was leaning on the desk, grinning at her friend, "Oh really?….I didn't know Ken, the creepy x-ray tech, was so charming."

"Well he is, he is a very nice person," Carol was still halfheartedly defending herself even though she knew Maggie saw right through it.

The young brunette quirked an eyebrow, indicating that Carol should give up the charade.

Carol huffed, "Alright, fine. It was Daryl. I just wanted to know if he could come over later, the front porch light went out."

Maggie's eyes went wide as she smiled, "You're still doing that?! I really don't think you need to lure him over with your bullshit home improvement requests anymore…that man would probably wait in your car, naked, for twelve hours if you told him to."

"What is wrong with you?" Carol let out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head, suddenly feeling a little sorry for Glenn.

She laughed impishly, "Oh come on! I'm just kidding…But speaking of your fella…Beth is playing over at Miller's Bar on Saturday if you guys wanna come…," she gave Carol a hopeful look.

"I don't know…maybe. The dinner with Rick and Lori didn't go too well...I'll see what he says. But if we do go, would you mind if I invited Rick and Lori? I think Daryl and Rick could have hit it off if Shane hadn't been there."

"Yeah of course! The more, the merrier!"

* * *

He thought that once their first kiss was out of the way he would feel better, more relaxed now that the pressure was off, he had been wrong. He was standing on her front porch, twitching nervously, trying to get his mind to stop throwing all these terrible 'what if' situations at him. What if she really wanted him here so she could end things, tell him the kiss had been a mistake. What if she pretended like it never happened. What if she tells him the kiss was bad, he knew it would be. It was only a matter of time before she found out how truly inexperienced he was. Before he could continue his self-deprecating line of thought, the front door flew open and he found himself with an armful of Carol as she planted a kiss right on his surprised lips.

She pulled back, looking up at him coyly as she sucked in her lower lip, "Hey."

His chest was aflutter with happiness, she still wanted him, she had kissed him this time. Daryl let a rare smile fully form on his reddened face, "Hey, yerself."

Carol had worried that her abrupt greeting would scare him off but he seemed to enjoy it. She was desperate to feel his lips on hers again, that first kiss had been a long time coming and now she wanted more, it had been awkward but so sweet and soft and perfect. Their tongues hadn't even made it into the equation before he'd pulled away from her. She smiled wickedly as she pulled him in the house, tonight she would get more.

As with the normal routine, he followed her into the kitchen, listening as she rambled on about the front porch light going out even though she had just replaced the light bulb. He stopped, placing his hands on his hips, grinning at her, a hint of mischief in his blue eyes, "Thought you were done breakin' shit ta get me over here?"

Carol turned abruptly, shocked at his words, her mouth opening and closing before defensively stuttering out, "I have no idea what you're talking about," her hand going to her hip, feigning ignorance. She swallowed nervously, she had thought he'd been oblivious to her earlier tactics.

Daryl was smirking at her obvious embarrassment at being called out, normally he was the nervous one in these situations. Feeling bold from her kiss, he decided to have a little fun at her expense, she was usually the one dishing out the playful taunts so it was nice to see her squirm for once. His eyes never left hers as he stalked across the kitchen slowly, a teasing smile still on his lips. Carol hadn't realized he was moving toward her until she felt herself taking steps back, his body pressed against hers as her lower back met the edge of the counter. Her body reacted immediately, breathing shallow and rapid, heat rushing to her face and chest, arousal pooling in her pelvis. She swallowed soundly as he lowered his head, hot breath against her neck, "There were marks from tha pliers ya used to yank them doorknobs loose."

Carol gasped quietly, her mortification tainted with excitement, "Oh."

He turned and was out the door before her brain was even functioning properly again, she gave a breathy sigh, slumping heavily against the counter, shocked at his behavior, "What the hell was that?"

Daryl was chuckling to himself quietly as he carried a ladder to the front porch, he had caught her completely off guard, leaving her flustered. It had worked better than he'd expected, she was clearly rattled by his unusually bold move, her breathing had sped up, pupils dilated. He still found it difficult to comprehend that she could be physically effected by him, that he could cause such a reaction. He knew he was no prize in the looks department, his body especially, he had more scars than he could count. Not to mention he was awkward as hell, he always felt like a stuttering idiot around her, but she seemed to look past all of his so obvious flaws.

After taking a few minutes to get herself together, Carol wandered out to the front porch, taking a seat on the cool cement so she could watch Daryl. Neither said anything, just enjoyed each other's quiet presence. Carol was leaning back on her hands, head tilted as she watched the muscles of Daryl's back move beneath his shirt. Neither noticed the police cruiser pull into the driveway until the door slammed shut, and Shane was making his way toward the porch. Carol scrambled to get to him before Daryl, but the hunter was hot on her heels, that asshole was just askin' for it, showing up here.

Shane immediately held his hands up, "Hey man, aint here to cause problems," he stopped a good fifteen feet away from the clearly agitated man.

Daryl just gave a dismissive snarl, Carol tried to stay diplomatic, "Shane, what are you doing here?"

The deputy forced a guilty look onto his face, "Just came to say I'm sorry 'bout tha other night. It was uncalled for, I was outta line," his eyes focused on Carol, "I was just tryin' ta be a good friend, look out for ya, but I took it too far."

Daryl didn't believe a word that was coming out of this asshole's mouth, he really hoped Carol didn't either. The man's eyes didn't hold any remorse, they just kept staring at Carol, occasionally drifting down toward her chest. Daryl had been standing close to her since Shane had arrived unexpectedly, his chest pressed up against her left shoulder blade, he could feel the tension in her body, she was worried. He brought his hand up to rest on her hip, giving it a light squeeze and tugging her the rest of the way toward him, trying to offer reassurance.

Shane looked to Daryl, "I mean it man, I'm real sorry. I shouldn't of said all that shit…Jus' wanna make sure ya treat 'er right, jus' tryin' ta look out for her is all."

"Yeah well, she don't need no one lookin' out for 'er. She can take care of 'erself."

Carol's head whipped up to look at him, shocked by his words. No one had ever given her that much credit before. Even though Ed had been dead for years, people still thought she needed to be looked after sometimes. Few realized how much she had really changed over the years, she was still the fragile, battered widow in their minds. Shane gave a swift nod before heading back to his car, Daryl was now guiding her back to the porch, she was still in awe of his statement, his belief in her caused waves of warmth to swirl around her heart.

She noticed him looking down at her expectantly, wanting to know if he said the right thing, a hint of worry in his eyes. How could such a seemingly rough man be so sweet and endearing? She smiled up at him warmly but gave no other warning before standing on tip toes planting a soft kiss on his mouth. She waited, let him get used to it before she moved any further, bringing her arms up to wind around his neck. He froze, this wasn't like the quick peck she gave him earlier, her warm lips were moving over his softly. He awkwardly brought his hands to her waist, not sure where else would have been acceptable, his hands held her tightly, probably too tight but he couldn't force himself to relax. Daryl had completely forgot that they were still on the front porch, out in the open, until he heard a deliberate throat clearing, "Sure is a nice night."

Daryl pulled away quickly, leaving a smiling and flushed Carol to turn to the intruder, "Hi Rick."

"Hey Carol," Rick Grimes was grinning like a fool, arms crossed over his chest, standing in the front yard, clearly amused.

"What can I do for ya?," Carol couldn't stop the smile, Daryl didn't find the scenario as entertaining.

"Nothin', just saw Shane leaving, wanted to come and make sure everything was alright."

Daryl remained silent, letting Carol handle the situation, "Yep, everything's fine. He actually came to apologize… So we're good."

Rick gave them a nod, "Okay then," still enjoying the gruff man's slight blush and obvious discomfort, he couldn't resist, calling over his shoulder as he left, "Why don't y'all take it in the house, there's kids in this neighborhood."

* * *

Daryl was quiet throughout dinner and still a bit embarrassed, he'd never had to deal with something like that before. He never had a girlfriend so he didn't have those awkward experiences most men had while growing up. Never had a girl's dad bust him with a hand where it shouldn't be, never got lectured about what an acceptable curfew was for a young lady. Hell, the first time he'd ever held hands was with Carol. What the fuck did he get himself into? She was a grown woman, she'd eventually wanna do more than hold hands.

The harmless event and slight embarrassment turned dark, his mind wandering back to a night he had tried to forget, his first and only experience that could be considered remotely sexual, it still filled him with shame and embarrassment nearly twenty years later. Merle had brought home a couple of trampy blonds from the bar, they had happily followed the Dixon charm and the promise of drugs. Merle was practically fucking one on the couch while the other had set her sights on the younger Dixon. She had dramatically moved toward him, plopping down on the small loveseat right next to him, pressing her mini-skirt clad thighs against his, sending him a seductive smile. Most men would have had her bent over the sofa in two seconds flat, but not Daryl Dixon. He was trying to not run away from the heavily made-up woman with fried platinum hair, he knew his brother would be pissed if he left so he resigned himself to tolerate her presence, praying she'd keep her hands to herself. She didn't, of course. Without batting an eyelash, the woman went straight for his crotch, hand searching out his manhood through his old jeans. Normally Daryl would have run, not giving a thought to pushing the skank away but he'd grown so tired of Merle taunting and teasing him about his lack of experience, even going as far as to question his sexual preference. Maybe this way Merle would leave him alone for a while, he would quit making fun of him. But as with most things in Daryl Dixon's life, it wasn't that easy. He'd quickly become aroused from her skilled movements and before the girl could even move to unbutton his jeans, he came hard and fast. He was mortified and she was disgusted. She quickly jumped up, all the while laughing loudly, asking Merle what the fuck was wrong with his brother.

Carol knew Daryl was a little embarrassed by Rick's sudden appearance earlier, he hadn't said much all through dinner. As she cleaned up, he just stood against the kitchen island, clearly deep in thought. She hoped this wouldn't be a setback, Daryl had already come so far with accepting her affections. She moved toward him quietly, not wanting to startle him. But her efforts had been in vain, he grabbed the arm she had been extending, his eyes held a faraway look, clearly alarmed by her sudden proximity. Carol let out a quick gasp, not able to stop herself from flinching away from him. Reality hit him like a ton of bricks, bringing him back to the moment, he released the tight grip on her small wrist and stomped out the back door.

She knew he hadn't left, he was probably pacing the back patio, mumbling to himself, so she decided to give him a few minutes. She hadn't actually been afraid of him, just surprised by his sudden movement, she was ashamed of the way she had flinched, she worked so hard to forget those behaviors. She sighed, leaning back against the counter, some habits were harder to break than others.

Daryl was walking back and forth, over the same dozen stones on the edge of the patio, only pausing in torturing his thumbnail to run a hand over his face and through his wild hair. Fuck. What the fuck had he just done? He hadn't meant to grab her wrist like that, he just hadn't noticed her move so close, hadn't expected her to reach out to him. His mind was too far gone in a memory to even register that it had been her, he was just blindly reaching out, trying to prevent whatever blow was to come. Fuck. Her wrists were so thin, the bones so delicate, he hoped he hadn't hurt her. His chest constricted and his stomach gave an uneasy heave at the thought of hurting her. He would rather take a hundred beatings than ever hurt her.

Carol made her way out to the patio, she came to stand beside him, close but not invasive. He refused to look at her, keeping his head down, furiously gnawing at his thumb. He knew he should say something, apologize, but he didn't know where to begin. How do you apologize for something like that?

"You didn't hurt me."

His shoulders sagged in relief, some of the rigid fear leaving his posture, a deep breath released audibly. He hadn't hurt her. He still felt the need to apologize, but wasn't fool enough to promise he'd never do it again, he would probably always be haunted by his past, he'd never be normal, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean ta scare ya like that…I was just thinkin, got lost…I'd never hurt ya…I…I just, m'sorry," he moved to sit in one of the heavy iron chairs, rubbing his hands over his face roughly.

Her eyes followed his movements, watched as he struggled to articulate his feelings, guilt written plainly across his face, "It's ok, Daryl. I was just a little startled is all," he still looked pitiful, clearly ashamed of his behavior. She slowly approached, scuffing her feet on the patio stones, not wanting to surprise him again, she came to a stop just short of the space between his knees. He looked up at her, a hint of fear in his eyes as she gently pushed his shoulder back, indicating he sit upright. Her eyes never leaving his as she cautiously sunk down into his lap, settling herself on one of his strong thighs, "Is this alright?" she was biting at her lip nervously, hoping this wasn't pushing things too far. She just wanted to prove a point, wanted him to see that she didn't fear him.

He stopped breathing the second he realized she was lowering herself into his lap. What the fuck was she doing? He briefly considered pushing her off but realized that wouldn't help matters. Why was she doing this to him? She was so light, and fit perfectly on his thigh. He noticed her chewing her lip, looking anxious, he forgot that she had asked a question. He wordlessly nodded, attempting to swallow the lump in his throat, and force air into his lungs. His hands were gripping the arms of the chair tightly while he pushed himself back as far as possible, trying to sink into the chair further.

Carol continued looking down at him with that sweet, shy face, her voice coming out in a soft whisper, "I'm not afraid of you Daryl…I could never be afraid of you, I know you'd never hurt me, it's not in you…you're a good man. And I trust you…but I need you to trust me too…trust that I'll never hurt you."

In any other situation, Daryl would have laughed at this tiny woman insisting that she wouldn't hurt him. But this was different, she _could_ hurt him, she could rip him to shreds, leave him devastated. She trusted him and was asking for the same in return, promising to never betray that trust. Once again, words wouldn't come to him so he settled for giving her a nod, eyes seeking her out from under the cover of his shaggy hair. She was smiling down at him warmly, pleased with his silent response. Daryl cautiously angled his head up toward her, hoping she'd understand. She did, leaning down, letting him find her lips with his, smiling into the kiss as he cautiously brought one arm up around her waist, letting his rough hand settle on her thigh while the other cupped her jaw gently. He was nervous but kept going, he wanted more but wasn't sure how to ask, so he let his tongue carefully trace her lower lip, seeking entrance. She happily obliged, letting him explore her mouth at his own pace, his thumb tracing along her jaw. She leaned against him further, sighing as he reluctantly ended the kiss.

Carol continued to lounge in his lap as they spoke quietly, both happy with where the evening had taken them. They covered a lot of emotional ground, it had been exhausting but necessary. At one point, Carol offered to move to her own chair, he responded by grunting and gripping her hips tighter, which caused her to chuckle. In between conversations, they would shyly initiate more kisses, some longer and deeper than others.

In the middle of a particularly lengthy kiss, Carol had pulled free from his lips, both left panting, "I forgot to tell you…Maggie and Glenn want us to go out with them Saturday," before he could answer, she sought out his lips again.

Daryl hastily tore his lips from hers, "No! I'm tired of yer damn friends."

Carol went after his soft mouth again, ignoring his comment. Deepening the kiss, her tongue found his, causing him to grunt and tighten his hold on her before pulling away.

"Fine. But don't think that shit's gonna work every time."


	17. Chapter 17: Making Friends

_Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter! For those of you clamoring for a Daryl/Rick friendship, I hope this meets your bromantic requirements…I'm looking at you __**DrifterAndGypsy**__! A special thank you goes out to __**Silver Dog Demon**__ for always letting me bounce around ideas and listening to my insane fangirl rants! I hope you guys like this one, let me know!_

Daryl Dixon wasn't happy. Once again, he found himself being dragged through a crowded room to spend the evening with people he hardly knew. Damn, this woman made him do some stupid shit, shit that he didn't want to do but did anyways. He did it because she would ask in that sweet little voice of hers, eyes all round and hopeful, and then she'd send him that fuckin' smile. His fingers intertwined with hers as she pulled him through the maze of people wandering around the bar. He hardly noticed all the bodies surrounding him, solely focused on watching her lead. Her thin arm drifted behind her, keeping his hand clasped firmly in her smaller one, her hips swaying as she dodged people dancing, occasionally she'd look back at him, giving that smile he secretly hoped was only for him, her eyes bright even in the dim bar. Maybe he could deal with it for a few hours, just for her.

That smile would be the death of him, he just knew it. Merle's voice fighting its way through his thoughts as she spotted Maggie and pulled him toward their table, _'She done got you whipped, boy…aint even spread 'er legs yet…ooh-wee, you sure is pathetic! You like a puppy, pissin' all over 'imself tryin ta get 'er attention, jus' wantin' a pat on tha head…' _his brothers mental berating came to a halt when she did, stopping at the table to greet Maggie and Glenn, chatting away excitedly. Daryl gave a silent greeting, nodding to the young couple.

He hadn't noticed that his hand was still wrapped around hers until the young brunette looked at Carol pointedly and then down to their joined hands, smirking. Carol gave her a look before asking if they had seen Rick and Lori, they had agreed to come at the last minute. Daryl gave a gentle tug on her hand, gesturing toward the door where the couple had just entered. Carol smiled and waved over the crowd, directing them toward their large table.

The pregnant woman greeted Carol with a hug as Daryl awkwardly accepted a handshake from Rick, giving a quick nod. They all managed to claim seats just as the band started up, cheers and shouts coming from every corner of the bar. The bar was much smaller than the one in Atlanta but it was jam packed with supporters of the band and regular patrons out for a drink on a Saturday night. Daryl's eyes were on the stage but all of his focus was on the soft warmth at his side, she was laughing and talking with the other women. During a slower song, Glenn pulled Maggie from her seat to dance. Rick had his arm around his pregnant wife, whispering in her ear, making her giggle. Panic set in as Daryl eyed Carol warily, hoping she didn't want to dance. It was like the woman was a mind reader, she gave him a reassuring smile, slipping her warm palm onto his thigh, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna make ya dance…at least not yet."

Daryl let out the breath he'd been holding, thankful for her understanding. He gave her a timid smile in return, letting his hand cover hers, giving a gentle squeeze. He was the luckiest son of a bitch in the world, maybe the universe was trying to make up for all the shit it had dumped on him. He was still holding her gaze when the young couple had settled back at the table, the young brunette chuckling, "Should we leave you two alone?"

Carol tore her eyes from Daryl, glaring at Maggie. Daryl just cleared his throat, trying not to blush. Rick and Lori kept their own chuckles to a minimum. The band finished out their set, the jukebox kicking back on, everyone looked at each other, unsure of what to do now.

Rick was the first to speak up, "Anyone up for some pool?"

Daryl was grateful for a chance to escape from the crowded table, he stood quickly, "Yeah, I'll play," he gave Carol a questioning look, hoping it wouldn't be just him and the cop.

Carol shot him a sly grin, "I'm not really dressed for the occasion, you go on ahead," she knew he would understand.

Daryl ducked his head shyly before looking at her with a slight flush to his cheeks, he gave a smirk, recalling the evening she hustled him at pool and his comment about her low-cut top, "I see how it is, only wanna play when ya know ya can beat me."

The rest of the group exchanged looks, confused by Carol's statement and the gruff man's blush, clearly some sort of inside joke. Maggie cleared her throat, "I'll pass too, Glenn why don't you play?"

The youngest man in the group appeared a bit hesitant, "Uhh, yeah ok…"

Rick and Daryl both gave him approving nods, the three men headed to the opposite side of the small watering hole. They all looked a bit awkward, unsure of how to proceed without their partner present to guide the conversation. The three women looked on, holding in their laughter until the men were far enough away. Maggie spoke out first, "I'm sure that's gonna be a real lively conversation," she turned back to the two older women with a smile.

Work, babies, books, and everything in between was discussed as the evening carried on. The three of them were laughing loudly, Maggie and Carol drinking beer while Lori sipped on iced tea. They hadn't looked toward the pool table in a while when Lori craned her neck, trying to see through the groups of people, "Where'd they go?"

They were looking around the bar trying to spot their men, Carol let out an amused huff of laughter, "Oh no…" pointing toward the bar. At some point, the guys had wandered over to the bar and were now throwing back shots.

Maggie followed Carol's finger, turning around to face the other side of the room, her eyes landing on Glenn tossing back what appeared to be whiskey, "Damn it Glenn!"

Lori laughed at the young woman's frustration, she obviously wasn't happy with her fiancé at the moment, "At least they're talking now…come on Maggie, I'm sure they'll be fine."

Carol was giggling as well, fully aware of Glenn's poor tolerance of hard liquor, "Yeah, look…they're having fun."

Maggie sighed heavily, turning back toward the bar, watching as Glenn received two heavy slaps on the back after choking down another shot. She was shaking her head but laughing as she turned back to her friends, "This is not going to end well."

* * *

"She's just so pretty. And I love her sooo much, " Glenn was already slurring a bit from trying to keep up with the older men, "Look at her, she's beautiful…and I'm just this weird…scrawny, weird guy…and she's perfect…why does she want me?"

Daryl and Rick exchanged looks, smirking, knowing the kid was far drunker than they were. Rick scratched at the scruff on his chin before giving Glenn another slap on the back, "Hell man…I been married almost ten years and I still can't figure out why Lori puts up with me."

Daryl was leaning against the bar as he gestured for another round, he really had nothing to say. He was struggling with the same issue himself. He may not be able to give Glenn any romantic advice but he could at least get him drunk. Passing the shot glass to young Korean, "Here kid…drink up."

They all tossed back shots, Glenn still not wanting to move past the subject, "You guys don't get it…you guys are….Rick, you're a cop and you're good-looking…and you and Lori are perfect together..." he turned his attention toward the laughing redneck, "And you…you're really ripped and you have all these awesome survivalist kinda skills…and you kill stuff."

Rick and Daryl couldn't control the loud laughter at the younger man's drunken rambling. Daryl felt relaxed from the alcohol, he gave Glenn a hearty pat on the shoulder, offering up an awkward reassurance, "You be alright man. She loves ya," Daryl didn't normally comfort people but he really felt for the kid, knew exactly where he was coming from, he'd wondered the same thing about Carol a million times, "Now stop bein' a pussy an' let's shoot some pool."

Rick just chuckled at the rough man's version of a heart to heart, he wrapped his arm around Glenn's shoulder and steered him toward the pool table.

* * *

"Well aren't y'all just the prettiest thangs in here…

The three women looked up from their conversation to find a group of guys hovering near the table, looking hopeful.

Maggie and Lori didn't bother hiding their disgusted looks but Carol gave a small smile, attempting to be polite, "We're not interested…you should probably just go back to your table."

One of the middle aged slobs chimed in with a creepy grin, "Oh come on now, sweetheart. We just gettin' started."

"No really…I'd leave if I were you."

Maggie caught on quickly, "Ya see those three guys over there," she pointed toward the men standing near the pool table, carefully watching the events unfold, "You might wanna be gone by the time they get over here."

The group looked over at the pool table, the grins leaving their faces once they noticed Daryl was barreling toward them, Rick and Glenn right behind him. A few apologies were muttered quickly before they scurried back to their table in the corner.

Daryl came to a sudden stop once he reached the table. Glenn ran into him, clearly not paying attention, "Yeah you better run!" the whiskey and Rick and Daryl's presence making him brave.

Rick went to Lori's side, nuzzling her neck, "They tryin' to pick up my best girl?" she gave a giggle at her husband's drunken affections.

Glenn gave Maggie a sloppy kiss and whispered sweet, intoxicated nothings in her ear. Daryl took the seat next to Carol and without hesitation wrapped his arm around her tightly, sending a warning glare to the table of men in the back corner, "Ya want me ta beat the shit out of 'em?"

Carol was basking in the warmth of his very public affection, even if it was helped along with a little alcohol. She giggled as he continued staring them down, "No, I don't want you to beat the shit out of them. But it's very sweet of you to ask," she snuggled into his side, smiling like a fool, "My hero, always defending me," she was teasing him now.

The alcohol and adrenaline from the potential fight had loosened his tongue, "Always defend my woman," it was out before he even realized what he was saying. A blush rose to his cheeks, easily hid by the flush from the alcohol. They had never discussed exactly what they were to each other, never put a name to it. He met her eyes sheepishly and was relieved to find her smiling wildly at him, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. The tiny gesture was enough to set fire to his blood, he pulled her against him tighter, breathing in her sweet scent, eyeing her wantonly.

"We gonna finish the game or what?"

Daryl was pulled from his heated thoughts by the sound of the sheriffs voice, he looked up and found the two men waiting for him. Carol gave a warm smile and a pat on the arm, "Go on, your friends wanna play."

He gave a surprisingly loud grunt before he pulled his arm away and stood to follow Glenn and Rick back to the pool table. Carol watched him fondly, smiling as he walked away, she didn't even bother hiding the dreamy look on her face. She turned her attention back to Lori and Maggie only to find them both giving her a knowing smirk, heat rushed to her face, "What?"

Maggie eyed her, chuckling, "Jesus Carol! The way he was gruntin' and carryin' on, I was waiting for him ta throw ya over his shoulder and haul ya off to the woods," she enjoyed teasing her friend, knowing the rough redneck made her happy.

Carol was laughing, cheeks still flushed, "Oh come on Maggie! You make him sound like a caveman, he's not that bad! He's sweet…and very shy," she knew most people would never associate the word 'sweet' with Daryl Dixon but he really was.

Lori finally added to the conversation, laughing as well, "Yeah Carol, he looks real shy alright," directing her friends attention to the pool table where the man himself stood staring at her blatantly. Carol's breath hitched slightly when her eyes met his. She had never seen him watch her so openly, his eyes ablaze with want and lust, not caring that they were surrounded by people. He took a swig of beer, his eyes never leaving her. He sent her a wicked grin, seemingly oblivious to the other two women watching him, his eyes continuing to burn into hers. His intense gaze finally broke by Rick stepping in front of him, reminding the hunter it was his turn.

"Does he do that often?

"Do what?" Carol was even more flushed than before, she was sipping her beer, willing the burning in her cheeks to go away.

"Look like he wants to fuck you in a room full of people," Maggie was still slightly amused but more intrigued than anything.

"Maggie!"

Lori was laughing hysterically at Carol's embarrassment, "I will admit…there's a certain…primal attractiveness to him," she would never be a big fan of Daryl Dixon but she couldn't deny his very masculine appeal.

Carol spent the rest of the evening dodging Maggie's invasive questions while they watched the men play game after game of pool. It was after one in the morning when Lori declared she was tired and ready to go home. Everyone followed suit, the girls guiding their very drunk significant others out to the parking lot. Rick had his arm around Lori's waist but was otherwise steady. Glenn had to lean heavily on Maggie, blurting things out and fighting to keep his eyes open. Daryl's only tell was the goofy smile on his face as he walked beside Carol, his hand on the small of her back.

Maggie was shoving a barely conscious Glenn into the passenger seat, "Goodnight y'all," Glenn's incoherent shouts heard as the door slammed shut. Lori and Rick waved goodbye, climbing into their vehicle, Lori shaking her head as Rick fumbled with the passenger door.

Carol was heading to the driver's side of Daryl's truck, "I know, I know. You don't liked when…" cut off mid sentence as his lips met hers roughly, pressing her back against the truck. His hands were trailing over her body as his mouth continued working against hers. She let out a startled yelp into his mouth as one of his large hands grabbed her ass, pulling her against him. Just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped, he pulled away from her with a grin and rounded the truck and climbed in, smile still in place.

She was amazed that she managed to get them home in one piece, she was still processing that kiss and Daryl's unusually bold ass grab. He'd been quiet on the drive home, head leaning back with his eyes closed, his hand on her thigh. Once she had the old pickup parked in her driveway she turned to him, watching his peaceful expression, he'd fallen asleep at some point during the drive, "Daryl…wake up," she gave him a gentle nudge.

He shot forward, "Fuck! I'm up," rubbing at his face sleepily. He gave her a drowsy smiled and climbed out of the truck, following her into the house.

Carol went to grab him a pillow and blanket for the couch when she realized he wasn't following her. She found him on the first step leading up to the second floor, where her bedroom was. Daryl knew it was the whiskey making him brave but he didn't care, he didn't want to sleep on the couch, he wanted to sleep with her. She sent him a questioning look before heading up the stairs, pausing halfway to see if he would follow, he did. Carol led him into her cozy bedroom without a word, she was hell bent on not letting this get weird. This was a big step for him, she wasn't expecting anything to happen, although she wouldn't be opposed to it, she just knew he wasn't ready for that yet.

Even though she was the braver of the two, she wasn't about to strip in front of him so she took her pajamas into the bathroom so she could change and wash her face. When she emerged from the adjacent bathroom she found him in the exact same spot, standing there with a lost expression on his face. Carol slid into the large bed, gave him a small smile and turned on her side away from him, knowing he'd want privacy.

Daryl took a few deep breaths to steady himself, he hadn't thought any further than wanting to sleep next to her, his drunken mind hadn't bothered to work out the details. She had her back to him, he knew it was intentional so he could decide what clothes to remove. He kicked off his shoes while he unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it to the floor. His pants were the last to go, leaving him in boxers and a plain grey t-shirt. He stood for a few more minutes, watching her breathe evenly but too rapid for her to be sleeping. He finally lifted the comforter and carefully sunk into the soft mattress, he held his breath waiting for her to move but she never did. She would let him be in control with this, it was his move to make. He was on his side, studying the freckles on her back and shoulders that were visible above the black tank top. His arm reached out cautiously to curve over her abdomen, he paused, waiting for some sort of objection. When none came, he pulled her the rest of the way toward him, bringing her back flush against his hard chest. Carol burrowed against him further, fitting her body against his comfortably, both let out heavy sighs and closed their eyes.

For the first time in his life, Daryl Dixon fell asleep with a woman wrapped up in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18: The Woods

_**Thank you to everyone that has stuck with me! And welcome to any new readers! Let me know what you think! **_

Carol awoke slowly, refusing to open her eyes to the bright morning light. A heavy warmth was pressing her to the mattress, a brief panic took her before her sleep addled brain could recall the evening's events. She took a deep breath to calm herself, whiskey and the forest, this was Daryl, not Ed. A small smile began to spread, they had hardly moved during the night, he was still curled up around her from behind. His left arm bent under the pillow while his right was wrapped around her middle, at some point, that hand had slipped beneath her tank top and was now resting on her bare stomach. His pelvis was pressed firmly against her backside, no room for denying the morning erection between them. She grinned wider, a red hue tinting her cheeks, definitely not Ed.

Daryl awoke in a panic, this wasn't his bed and more importantly, he wasn't alone. A dull throb made it difficult to think but he was able to remember his dumb ass following Carol to her bedroom last night. She'd actually let him crawl into bed with her too. He was still in a t-shirt and boxers and it felt like she was clothed as well, so obviously things hadn't gone too far. He prayed she wasn't awake yet, his hand was up her shirt and his hard-on was digging into her ass. _Well, how the fuck are you gonna get out of this one? _He was terrified to move, fearing even the subtlest shift would wake her. He wanted to be out of the bed by the time she woke, in attempt to avoid any additional awkwardness. It was bad enough he'd shoved her up against his truck in his drunken state, she probably thought he was an animal. He was torn from his worries by the wiggle of cold toes against his shins, he smiled and pulled her closer in an unconscious movement.

She knew he was awake now, she'd felt him tense up but he never attempted to pull away. She could still feel his hard length pressed firmly against her, she knew he was probably panicking. It felt good to have his muscular frame so close, her hips shifted, recalling they way he'd kissed her last night. She didn't miss the soft grunt or the way his hand tightened over her abdomen. She knew it was cruel but she couldn't help herself, she gave another subtle roll of her hips.

Daryl's breaths were coming out in fast pants, his entire body rigid. She was moving against him, doing nothing to help his current state. Fuck, it felt good. He had to fight the urge to grind against her ass, she was sleeping, it would be wrong. She had no idea what she was doing, it wouldn't be right to take advantage of her like this. He would just have to grin and bear it, she'd have to wake up eventually.

Carol had to stifle a giggle, she almost felt bad. Daryl was tense and unmoving but he sounded like a thoroughbred after a race, his breaths hot and heavy. She had thought that after last night's rather brave display that he would be a little more receptive to her this morning. But he hadn't moved an inch, his quiet groans were the only giveaway. It was like he was terrified to move, fearing that he'd break her. The realization hit her, he thought she was still asleep.

"Daryl," her voice was soft with a hint of scratchiness from sleep. She felt him take on a whole new tension. Carol knew it was risky, he might flee, but she did it anyways, she gave a careful thrust back.

A throaty grunt, almost a growl, escaped. His hand moved across her stomach and tried pushing her further against him. She was definitely awake now, that movement had been intentional, she'd wanted it. Before he could stop himself, his hips snapped forward and he began grinding his hard cock against her. Carol let out a soft moan, pushing back against him. Christ, he could listen to hear make that sound all day. He wanted to hear it again. His hand slid down to her pelvic bone, pulling her back while he pushed his hips forward, he was rewarded with another breathy moan. He knew his own grunts and groans had yet to cease, a steady flow of sharp breaths against her delicate neck.

Despite the layers of fabric separating them, Daryl soon found himself dangerously close to completion. He stilled, his jaw clenched, the hand on her hip gripping much too tight, "Stop," he hated how desperate and breathless he sounded. As much as he hated to stop, he would be damned if he embarrassed himself in front of her by cumming in his boxers. He'd dealt with that shame once before and he wouldn't be doing it again.

Carol relaxed against him for a moment before sitting upright, stretching her arms up above her head. She turned back toward him with a warm smile, "I'm gonna make some coffee," Carol stood reluctantly, letting her joints pop and crack before heading down to the kitchen, trying to ignore the warmth pooled between her legs.

Daryl was flat on his back, staring at the white ceiling, willing his erection to go away. Much to his dismay, it was not cooperating. He sighed heavily, trying to forget the way her soft body felt against his or the way her legs looked in those little blue shorts she wore to bed. Fuck. He threw himself from the bed, going straight into the bathroom where he could take care of his situation.

The mid-morning sun cast the kitchen in a soft, golden glow. Carol was humming to herself as she took her time moving about the kitchen, knowing Daryl wouldn't be down right away. She decided to make breakfast, he needed something in his stomach besides last night's booze. Carol started the coffee and went to take the eggs out of refrigerator, thinking about the complicated man occupying her bed. She had desperately wanted to keep going earlier but knew that it was best to listen to him and not push it any further. He had made so much progress in the last week alone, she didn't want any setbacks just because she couldn't control herself. She giggled quietly in the empty kitchen, remembering the way Daryl had pushed her up against the truck, getting a handful of her ass. All of his bashful fumbling seemed to go out the window when he was drunk.

Daryl entered the kitchen cautiously, she hadn't seemed pissed but he was still a little embarrassed by his behavior from the last twenty four hours. She was at the sink, her back to him, he could hear her humming off key, accompanied by the sizzle of bacon_. Real fuckin' classy Dixon, you jerk off in her bathroom while she makes you breakfast. _Carol must have realized she was no longer alone, turning to him with a bright smile, "Good morning, breakfast will be done soon."

They ate in silence, Daryl felt awkward and unsure of how he should be acting after everything that had transpired. Occasionally he would look up from his eggs, attempt to say something but would decide against it. She noticed his fidgeting, and had thought she'd seen him open his mouth to speak a few times but nothing ever came out. Carol stood to collect their plates, sending him a smirk, "You're awfully quiet this morning."

Daryl's eyes shot up, "I'm sorry about last night…I was actin' like an asshole…I shouldn't…"

Carol quickly cut him off with a kiss to the cheek, "I liked it…almost as much as I like waking up with you,"

His cheeks were on fire, his palms were sweating and his heart was pounding. God, this woman did things to him, she made him feel brave and terrified all at once. Daryl's reddened face lifted into a shy smile, "Have ta do it more often then."

Carol leaned her hip against his sitting form, sending him a wicked smile, "I'm already looking forward to it," she pulled away, giving her hips a little extra sway for him to watch as she walked away. She started in on rinsing the plates while he composed himself. Her voice carried over the water trickling from the faucet, "So tell me…what is it you usually do on Sunday?" Carol had noticed that since she started spending time with the quiet hunter she rarely saw him on Sundays. Maybe he was a devout churchgoer, she chuckled and shook her head at the thought of Daryl Dixon sitting through a Sunday sermon in a suit and tie, bible clutched in his hands.

Daryl tore his heavy gaze from her lower half, those shorts didn't leave much to the imagination. He cleared his throat, resolving to keep his eyes from drifting below the waist, "Go out to tha woods. Sometimes I hunt, sometimes not," it was a tradition of sorts. Almost every Sunday since he was a kid, Daryl would trek through the woods, clear his mind, rid himself of the week's anger and frustration. It kept him sane, kept him from killing anyone. Back when his Daddy was alive, it had been an escape for him, the only time he could be at peace. "You wanna go?" he even surprised himself with the offer. He'd never let anyone accompany him on his weekly wander through the woods, not even Merle.

Carol turned to face him, a little smile on her lips, "I'd love to."

* * *

The woods were hot despite the shade from the tall trees, the air thick and humid. Carol had no idea where he was taking her, he'd barely spoken two words since he'd lead her into the dense forest. She was breathing a bit heavy, her legs working hard to keep up, this wasn't as leisurely as she'd imagined.

Daryl knew she was getting tired but they were almost there. He kept a firm hold on her while navigating over a rocky slope, "Almost there," Daryl continued pulling her along. Once they reached the edge, Daryl kept a tight grip on her hand, not letting her get too close to the sudden drop.

"That's incredible!" Carol was looking over a vast span of trees from the edge of a rocky cliff, a small creek running through the middle. No wonder he came out here, it was beautiful, you could get lost in the quiet.

Daryl stood close, watching her face take in the scenery below, a look of wonder in her eyes. He'd never wanted to share this with anyone before, wanted to keep it all to himself. He found himself doing that a lot lately, sharing things with her. Wanting her to know him, know things about him that no one else did. She stirred something deep within, brought out parts of him that he never knew existed. She made him want to be better, she made him feel brave. Looking at her, he realized that he could never go back. He could never return to his old life, could never go back to his solitary existence. He was no longer content to be alone, he had to have her near, needed her warmth and understanding.

He met her eyes hesitantly, she gave him a warm smile before moving closer, he carefully brought his arm up to wrap around her thin shoulders. His gaze returning to the endless landscape, a small smile forming. Daryl Dixon didn't believe in love, didn't believe that it was something he would ever experience, at least not from anyone but his brother. But even that love had its limits, it was not given unconditionally. This woman had ignited a tiny flame of hope in him, as much as he wanted to snuff it out, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Every day the flame grew bigger, glowing brighter with every smile or soft brush of her lips. She carefully tended that flame, never letting it dim.

Daryl Dixon didn't believe in love, but she did.


	19. Chapter 19: First

**I love all of you! You're so wonderful and I appreciate all the reviews! For the guest reviewers that have been asking…Yes, Sophia and Merle will both be in this story, I'm not sure when Merle will be making his appearance but Sophia will be coming home from camp VERY soon! Hope you crazy kids like this chapter! Let me know!**

**Warning: Attempted Sexual Assault**

* * *

"Oww," Carol hissed, yanking her foot from Daryl's grasp.

The hunter squatting in front her just rolled his eyes and reached for her left foot again, "Aint done nothin' yet."

She giggled at him, "I know, I was just preparing myself," she was still amused at his willingness to dig the splinter out.

Daryl was focused on her foot, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth, eyes squinted, "Ya know…if ya wore some fuckin' shoes this wouldn'ta happened," the rather large splinter was in there good, he felt bad every time she squirmed or winced.

Carol had been pulling weeds in the yard and had managed to get a large chunk of a wood chip stuck in the heel of her foot. She was grimacing each time he dug in, attempting to dislodge the splinter, "Yeah yeah, I know," she had always hated wearing shoes if they weren't completely necessary, "Ahhhh," more digging and cringing, "Most people use tweezers for this kinda thing," her forehead was scrunched up.

"Yeah and most people wear shoes too," his attention never leaving her injured foot, he'd used the large pocket knife to remove plenty of splinters from himself. A breathy chuckle slipped out, remembering the way her blue eyes went wide the first time he reached for her foot, knife in hand. He was finally able to pull the chunk of wood out, much to her relief. He held up the half inch sliver to show her, "Wear ya damn shoes next time."

"My hero!," Carol gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading into the house to finish cooking dinner. He followed, grumbling the whole way, Norman right behind him.

Carol was facing the stove, stirring, when she decided to finally bring up the topic of the Grimes' end of summer barbecue, "So…Lori and Rick are having people over next weekend. Just a little get-together before summer ends, they do it every year," she heard a heavy sigh behind her, she knew he wouldn't want to go. She wouldn't push the issue either, he'd been more than accommodating when it came to her friends.

Daryl was leaning on the kitchen island, strong forearms supporting his weight as he watched her, "Fuck…why your friends gotta do shit all the time?"

Carol had turned to lean on the opposite side of the island, facing him, "You don't have to go. I've dragged you to enough outings these last few months, I just thought I'd put it out there incase ya wanted to go, but that's completely up to you."

He gave her a wary look, "Is this one'a them times where a woman says one thing but means another? 'Cause ya know I aint good at this shit."

She couldn't help the wide grin that took over her face, he was just too damn cute sometimes. She wandered over to his side of the island and pulled him down into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. The chaste embrace eventually turned into a heated kiss, she worked her way up his neck, listening to his hushed groans. Carol let out a surprised yelp when she found herself being hoisted up onto the countertop, his mouth never leaving hers. Daryl's hands kept a firm hold on her hips, squeezing each time she tugged on his lower lip. She was the first to pull away, breathless and laughing, "This isn't one of those times, I promise. If you don't wanna go, that's fine. I mean it."

Daryl let out a heavy sigh, his eyes rolling, "I'll go to tha stupid fuckin barbecue with ya."

* * *

The party wasn't nearly as bad as he'd imagined. He'd been worried that there would be a lot of people there but it was a rather small gathering; the Grimes family, Glenn and Maggie, a few other neighbors, and a bitchy lookin' blond that Lori worked with. The Asian kid had sought him out immediately, clearly not wanting to be there either. Rick had eventually made his way over to them, a conversation struck up with surprising ease. The two older men had a laugh at Glenn's expense when Maggie shot him a glare over the beer in his hand. Obviously he'd gotten into trouble with his fiancé the last time they all drank together.

Carol helped Lori with the food and mingled with some of the neighborhood women. Occasionally she'd find his eyes, sending him a warm smile. He would smile in return, earning a chuckle from Rick and Glenn. During one of these shared moments, Daryl noticed someone approach the back gate, the smile turning into a scowl, he looked to Rick, "What's that asshole doin' here?"

"I invited him, he's still a friend. Besides…thought y'all buried the hatchet few weeks back."

"Aint buried shit…he just showed up, giving Carol some bullshit 'bout just tryin' ta look out for 'er," Daryl hadn't believed a word that came out of that douchebag's mouth.

Shane gave Daryl a wave, a fake smile plastered on to his handsome face. Daryl just glared, eyes never leaving him, didn't trust that cop for nothin'.

"Just stay away from 'im and I'll make sure he does the same," Rick wanted to keep the peace between them.

Daryl just gave a grunt, watching Shane stroll around the backyard, saying hello to everyone. He would have to keep an eye on him, something felt off about the tall, dark haired man. He sure as fuck didn't want him around Carol neither. He managed to keep track of him for the better part of an hour but Glenn talked so damn much he got distracted a few times. A brief panic hit him when he didn't see Carol anywhere, she had just been sitting with Lori. Daryl was looking around, trying to spot her, he cut Glenn off, "Where'd Carol go?"

Glenn was mid-ramble, "…uhh…I think she went in the house."

He didn't see that asshole Shane anywhere either, he took off toward the house. As he rushed through the back door he heard Carol's panic-stricken voice, "Shane, let go of me now! Stop it!"

Daryl found them in the kitchen, Shane had Carol pinned against the counter, her thin arms bent behind her, held by one of his large hands. He wasn't sure what angered him more, the way that asshole had his leg wedged between hers or the look of terror in Carol's eyes. Rage surged through him, wild and uncontrollable. He lunged at Shane, gripping him by the shirt and shoving him away from Carol. He didn't even pause in his assault, fists flying, connecting soundly with the other man's jaw. Shane didn't have time to react before Daryl had him on the ground, punching him repeatedly, his face was quickly bloodied but Daryl was unrelenting. So lost in his fury that he didn't even notice Rick and Glenn enter the kitchen until they were struggling against him, trying to pull him off of Shane.

His chest was heaving, fists raw and bloody, breaths coming in hot bursts. He wouldn't have stopped if it weren't for Rick and Glenn, he would have killed him. Shane was knocked unconscious at some point during Daryl's assault, Rick was kneeling next to his friend, attempting to stop the blood flow. Daryl finally chanced a look at Carol, her face was pale and her eyes still fearful. He fucked up. Again. Without a word he bolted, heading out the front door and down the street.

* * *

Daryl was pacing the length of his tiny kitchen, Southern Comfort bottle gripped tightly in his bloody fist. Fuck. He scared her, he really fucking scared her this time. He hadn't meant to lose control like that, something just snapped in his brain when he saw that asshole pushed up against Carol. He took a long pull, remembering the way her soft blue eyes had been full of tears, trying desperately to pull away from Shane. He'd never heard her voice sound so frightened, it set something off in him. He couldn't let her get hurt, couldn't let that asshole touch her, couldn't let her down. A knock at the door halted his frantic pacing, he knew it was the cops. He made the short journey to the front door, preparing himself to be arrested. You didn't get away with beating the shit out of a cop like that, no matter the reason. Daryl decided that the jail time would be worth it, he'd been defending Carol. He set his mouth in a grim line and yanked the door open, shock quickly took over, "How'd you find out where I live?"

"Looked it up in your medical record a while back, figured it might come in handy one day."

His arms were crossed firmly over his chest, eyes refusing to meet hers, "Aint that illegal?"

"Very," Carol gave a small smile, wishing he would look at her, "You gonna let me in?"

Daryl finally lifted his eyes to hers, "I got a choice?" he held the door open to her, letting her walk through first. He was instantly nervous, there was a reason he'd never invited her over. His house wasn't like hers, it was small and filled with secondhand furniture, it was a dump. He stood in the middle of his living room awkwardly, avoiding her face again. She stood a few feet away, unmoving, watching him carefully, "Rick took Shane to the hospital, he's going to tell them that Shane got jumped by a few guys they arrested a while back, just someone holding a grudge. Shane…he agreed to go along with it," Carol was trying to keep herself together, the confusion was evident on Daryl's face, "I told them what happened…what Shane did…that you were just protecting me."

Daryl watched the tears fall silently, he was still trying to process what she had just said. They were backing him up? He wasn't going to jail? His mind was a abuzz, a million different thoughts racing. He was brought back to the moment by her soft hand wrapping around his wrist, bringing his hand up for inspection, "Let me clean these up."

He nodded absently, letting her lead him into his kitchen toward the sink. She rinsed away the crusted over blood, her sweet face twisted with worry, "Do ya have any bandages?"

Daryl nodded as he sat down in one of the old, mismatched chairs at the kitchen table, "Under the sink in the bathroom," he didn't bother offering to get it himself, knowing she wouldn't let him.

She stalked off down the hall, it was a small house, she wouldn't have any trouble finding it. She returned, first aid kit in hand. She started to wrap his bruised and bloodied knuckles in gauze, all the while fighting tears. He had no idea what to say or do so he chose to keep quiet and let her work. Once she was finished, she stood, moving away from him. He could hear her crying, guilt flooded his system, knowing he caused this. He moved to follow her but stopped, not sure if he was wanted, he leaned heavily against the counter and watched her small shoulders shake with each sob.

Carol wiped at her face, taking a deep breath, she turned to face the worried man behind her. His eyes were on the old linoleum, broad shoulders hunched. She cleared her throat softly, "Daryl?"

His head whipped up to meet her watery, red eyes. His own blue orbs full of guilt and worry, he swallowed hard, "I…m'sorry if I scared you…I shouldn'ta lost control like that…but I couldn't let him hurt you…when I saw him…he…I lost it…you jus' looked so scared and I…" he was breathing hard, his chest felt tight.

Carol watched the shy man in front of her stammer through an apology, though he had nothing to be sorry about. He had saved her, protected her with everything he had. When Shane had her pinned against that counter, her mind had rushed through every time Ed had done the same. But Daryl had burst through the door, taking Shane down without question, he'd been fierce. She hadn't feared him, just the consequences he may face. The violence of the situation had startled her, he had been brutal with Shane but never did she fear him. She only feared losing him. And now he was in front of her, shuffling his feet, mumbling out apologies, looking like a dog that had taken too many beatings. He had changed so much over these last few months but deep down he was still so unsure of himself, assuming he was always at fault.

It was in that moment that Carol realized she loved him. Her reaction earlier hadn't been fear of him, just the fear of being without him. Luck had been on their side though, Rick knew his partner had been acting strange lately, his mental state slipping. He and Glenn had managed to get Shane to the hospital without incident. Shane had begrudgingly agreed to go with the story, only to avoid Carol reporting the event as it had actually occurred.

Carol realized that Daryl had stopped his mumbled plea and was now looking at her with lost eyes. Before she could stop herself, she threw her body into his arms, mouth slamming against his. He tensed briefly, then let himself relax into the kiss, bringing his arms up around her. It quickly intensified, both frantic and needy. Carol pushed her body against his until he met the wall, never ceasing her assault on his mouth. He returned the gesture with just as much fire, his hands traveling up and down her sides, grasping her hips tightly, pulling her against him. This was different than any kiss they'd shared before, it was raw and passionate, pure want and need. There was no time for tentative movements or soft, sweet kisses. The weight of the moment pressed down on them heavily, they ended up in a pile of tangled limbs on the faded kitchen floor. Daryl pulled himself upright, sitting with his back to the wall, leaning against hit heavily. Carol quickly followed, straddling his lap, both groaned at the position. Their mouths never parted for more than a few brief seconds to suck in much needed oxygen.

Daryl couldn't believe this, one minute she was crying and the next she'd thrown herself at him. Whatever her reasoning, he wouldn't question it. The thought of losing her had crushed him, making it impossible to breathe. But here she was, back in his arms, kissing him in his kitchen. His head was tilted back to accommodate her hungry mouth, her tongue seeking his out, causing him to tremble and shake. Bandaged hands were cradling her jaw, thumbs caressing the soft skin. With their mouths still joined, Carol's hands worked their way up toward his, she grasped his hands firmly and pulled them away from her jaw, leading them downward. She cupped his hands with her own over her breasts, urging him on.

He was shocked to find her soft flesh filling his hands, he pulled away from her mouth in surprise, eyes wild and questioning. Carol was watching him, softly chewing her swollen lower lip, she gave him an encouraging nod. Daryl swallowed thickly, tongue running over his lower lip, he met her eyes before lowering them to her chest where his gauze-wrapped hands still lay. He gave a gentle squeeze, testing her reaction. She gave a soft moan and an unconscious roll of her hips. His blue eyes rose to hers once more before returning to her breasts, he cautiously sought out a raised nipple with his calloused thumb. He was rewarded with a breathy gasp and her lips once again assaulting his.

Hands and mouths continued their exploration, neither wanting the moment to end. Carol eventually broke away from the soft heat of his mouth, still in his lap, she leaned against his warm chest, "Can I stay here tonight?"

* * *

They were cuddled close, Daryl wrapped around her tiny frame from behind. He was trying hard to ignore the fact that she was only wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts. He smiled to himself, remembering the way she'd lunged at him like a mad woman in the kitchen. Still basking in the moment, he didn't even mind Merle's voice drifting through his consciousness_, 'Finally got yer hands on some titties baby brother, 'bout fuckin' time!' _Carol had been soft and warm, just like in his dreams. They hadn't gone any further than kissing and groping, neither wanted to push it, but what they had shared in his kitchen had been perfect.

Carol's voice rang out softly in the dark room, "How the hell do you sleep in this bed?"

Daryl let out a chuckle, "Well, I'm usually by mahself," he'd been slightly embarrassed of his tiny twin bed, he'd never needed anything bigger, he'd always been alone.

She grinned, still spooned against him, "So am I the first girl to sleep in your bed?"

He couldn't help but smile at the way she said it, "Yes."

She shuffled back, attempting to burrow in closer. Sleep was threatening to take her, eyelids heavy, she yawned, "Good."

Daryl smiled to himself, she was the first girl to do a lot of things.


	20. Chapter 20: Meeting Sophia

**It's hard for me to believe that I've reached twenty chapters with this story, it still amazes me that people like it and keep coming back! Please know that I love and appreciate all of you and the incredible amount of support you have shown this story! Come find me on tumblr so we can be friends! And now the moment some of you have been so patiently waiting for…Sophia comes home!**

* * *

Daryl woke to the unfamiliar sound of someone moving about his house. The spot next to him still held a slight warmth, she hadn't been up for very long. He sat up, giving his shoulders a roll, trying to loosen the tight muscles. His bed was not meant for two people, he smiled to himself and ran a hand through his messy hair. He shuffled toward the kitchen, attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes. Norman was on the rug in front of the sink, his eyes following Carol around the kitchen as she fried up some eggs and made coffee. He leaned against the entryway, watching her move around his kitchen like it was her own, she scooped two eggs onto a plate, finally looking up, "Good morning." She gave a still sleepy smile. He loved that smile, it was one of his favorites.

After breakfast, Carol changed the bandages on his knuckles, they were still swollen and red. He was sitting at the kitchen table when she surprised him by settling into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. He liked the way she felt, liked the weight of her on his strong legs, his arm curved around her waist without hesitation. She played with the little pieces of hair that hung over his ears, "Sophia comes home tomorrow."

Daryl gave a quiet grunt and a nod, "I 'member," she had told him a week ago that her daughter would be returning the following Monday. Despite all of Carol's reassurances, he was still terrified to meet the little girl.

* * *

The week passed slowly, he'd hardly seen Carol since Sunday, he missed her. He had gotten used to seeing her all the time and now it felt strange to be away from her for so long. Even though he wished he could spend more time with her, he was glad that she was such a good momma and knew the two needed some time to themselves.

She had called him that morning to ask if he wanted to come up to the hospital and have lunch with her. He sat on one of the benches outside the hospital, knee bouncing anxiously, looking toward the emergency room entrance every ten seconds. He was nervous and excited to finally see her again, a wide grin spread as she made her way toward him in her blue scrubs. She was smiling right back at him, clearly happy to see him again. She leapt at him, pulling him into a tight hug before her lips found his. Carol pulled away reluctantly, never releasing him fully, "I missed you."

Daryl's head ducked shyly, his cheeks felt warm, "Missed ya too," he mumbled quietly before pulling away. Without meeting her eyes, he held out a styrofoam cup, "Brought ya this."

Carol took the coffee with a grin, "You sure know the way to my heart," she giggled quietly at his red face. She secretly loved that he was still so shy sometimes, the littlest things still made him blush. She sat close to him on the bench, tucking her body into his side, just enjoying his presence.

"Hey y'all."

Daryl was not about to sacrifice his alone time with Carol to deal with the brash brunette, he gave a quick jerk of his head, "Keep it movin."

Carol laughed at Daryl's comment and much to her surprise, Maggie kept walking, heading toward the hospital entrance, grinning the entire time. She looked up at Daryl, her eyebrows raised in amusement. Daryl scowled at her, "Aint seen ya all week…'sides, don't feel like dealin' with her shit."

She couldn't help the little chuckle that slipped, "Are you grumpy 'cause ya missed me so much?"

The scowl continued, his forehead creasing, "I aint grumpy," he knew how petulant and childish he sounded.

His comment set off a whole new fit of giggles but he got a kiss on the cheek to make up for it, "Every year for Sophia's birthday I make her favorite dinner and get a big cake just for the two of us," she looked up to see if he was listening, he was, "She was at camp on her birthday, so we're celebrating it tomorrow…she wants you to come."

Daryl was surprised by the invitation, panic quickly set in. He thought he would have a little more time before he met her but obviously the kid had other plans. He knew from the look on Carol's face that he couldn't say no, couldn't disappoint her, this was too important. He gave an accepting nod and she threw her arms around him once more, obviously pleased with his answer. A glance at her wrist watch caused Carol to jump up, "I gotta get back," a quick kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow…thank you, Daryl…really, it means a lot to me!" She was hustling her way back to the hospital, she turned to give a wave, "Bring Norman!"

* * *

As Carol made her way through the hospital she smiled, recalling the previous night. Her and Sophia were draped across her bed, Sophia's laughter ringing loud and clear, "Is he cute?"

Carol turned to lay on her side, propping her head up on her hand, giggling at her daughter's question, "Yes, very cute."

"Is he funny?"

Carol laughed even harder at this question, she pulled Sophia in close, making up for two months of not being able to snuggle with her only child, "Yeah…but usually when he doesn't mean to be. He has a strange way of saying things sometimes," she twirled the ends of sandy blonde hair.

"Is he tall?"

"Taller than me," her fingers continued to absently play with her hair.

"Is he nice to you?"

She wished that wasn't such a loaded question coming from her eleven year old. Carol gave a nod, looking into Sophia's wide blue eyes, "Yeah…he is," she couldn't keep the hint of sadness from her voice. She had tried so hard to keep Sophia from witnessing her father's vicious temper but she knew the girl had seen enough.

Sophia was nervous to meet the man her mother had spent the summer with. She hoped he wasn't like Ed, her mother deserved someone kind, someone that would take care of her and love her. She was chewing on her lip, twisting her fingers, "Do you think he would come to my birthday dinner?"

Carol smiled down at her, she was such a sweet girl, "I think so. I'll ask him tomorrow."

* * *

A heavy knock on the front door could be heard in the kitchen, Sophia followed Carol to answer it. On the other side was a man with clear blue eyes and scruffy facial hair, he looked entirely different than she'd expected. She looked to her mom, who looked happy, and back to the gruff man on her front porch, he looked worried. Carol pulled Sophia in front of her, arms wrapping around her shoulders, "Sophia, this is Daryl Dixon…Daryl, this is Sophia."

Daryl's head was down, a mixture of nerves and shyness taking over. He looked back and forth between Carol and the girl before he finally let his eyes meet Sophia's, blue just like her mommas, "Hi."

"Hello," her voice was soft, absently wringing her little hands in front of her.

Carol spoke up, looking around, "I thought you were bringing Norman…"

"Huh?" Daryl swallowed hard, "Oh, right…" he gave a loud whistle. The massive bloodhound had been chasing squirrels in the front yard but came running as soon as he heard his master's call. The clumsy dog came to a sudden halt in front of Sophia and started sniffing and licking, both were clearly pleased to meet each other. She giggled loudly as he carried on with his thorough inspection. The kid's laughing eased Daryl's anxiety somewhat, he looked down at them and gave a nervous smile, at least she liked his dog. Carol could see how uncomfortable Daryl was, she shot him a sympathetic smile and mouthed, "You're doing fine."

The group made their way into the house, Norman ran toward the kitchen and Sophia chased after him. Daryl had been following Carol closely, he almost ran into her when she came to a sudden stop. Turning to face him, she pulled him down into a soft kiss, her lips moving gently over his. Daryl's hands found her waist, he moved to deepen the kiss but then remembered they weren't alone anymore. He pulled back reluctantly, his eyes going past Carol, toward the kitchen.

Carol knew he was already stressed from meeting Sophia, he probably wouldn't survive her walking in on them kissing too. She let him pull away and started making her way back to the kitchen, without looking back, "After she goes to bed, you're all mine."

Daryl stood in the hallway, taking a few deep breaths, attempting to get his shit together. He'd spent the whole day trying to figure out why he was so nervous to meet Sophia, she was just a kid. But he realized that was it, she was a kid, Carol's kid. If she didn't like him, he was as good as gone. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, hovering in the doorway, not knowing where his place was now. Carol was at the stove, cooking away. Sophia was laying on the floor with Norman, playing with his long ears and floppy jowls. She looked up at Daryl with an excited smile, "I think he likes me!"

He gave his usual breathy chuckle, remembering when Carol had said the exact same thing. He leaned against the island countertop, "Yeah, I think he does," he caught Carol's pleased smile and returned it.

Dinner went better than Daryl expected. The kid wasn't a big talker, but he didn't know if that was because of his presence or just her nature. Carol carried most of the conversation but occasionally Sophia would chime in with a comment or question. He noticed her watching him, her big doe eyes covertly studying him, "What happened to your hand?"

His knuckles were still scabbed over from beating the shit out of Shane, he looked to Carol in panic, not sure what to say. Much to his relief, she took over, "Someone tried to hurt me and Daryl hit them, he was protecting me."

Sophia looked at her mother thoughtfully, she couldn't remember seeing any marks on her body and her voice didn't sound the way it used to when she was lying about something Ed did. She turned her attention to Daryl, she could tell he was a tough man, he looked strong too. But he didn't seem to posses the inherent maliciousness that Ed had. She gave a silent nod, returning to her cake, she wanted to ask more questions but decided to keep quiet.

Carol was eager to leave the heavy topic, she jumped up, "You ready for presents?"

Sophia nodded excitedly, finishing off her cake and ice cream. Daryl excused himself and headed out to his truck while Carol went into the house to retrieve the pile of gifts.

She tore through the boxes in a joyful fury, saving the biggest for last. She squealed in delight when she saw what was inside the large box, jumping up and down, "Momma, I love it! Thank you! Thank you!" she was in total awe of the long, curved bow.

Carol and Daryl watched, laughing at her obvious excitement. Carol moved to stand near him, leaning back against his chest, "Daryl had to help me, I had no idea what to look for," Sophia was grinning at them both wildly, "It's perfect!"

Daryl cleared his throat awkwardly and thrust a box at her. She opened it quickly, smile never leaving her face, "Whoa!" She pulled the quiver and bundle of arrows out in wonder.

He squatted down in front of her cautiously, chewing his lip nervously, "Ya see these arrows," he held one up, "they're real light, meant for speed…"

Carol watched as Sophia's eyes never left Daryl's face, taking in every word, completely amazed by his knowledge of the subject. Once Daryl was done with his explanation, Carol looked pointedly at Sophia, "What do you say?"

Sophia's hands were traveling the length of the bow fondly, she looked up at her mother, processing what she said, "Oh, sorry," she carefully placed the bow on the table and turned to Daryl. Her skinny little arms went around his waist tightly, "Thank you!"

Carol watched the exchange, trying to contain her grin as Daryl's eyes went wide, clearly he hadn't expected a hug from the girl. His arms hovered over Sophia's shoulders, much like the first time Carol had hugged him. His uneasy eyes found hers, she gave an encouraging nod and a warm smile. Carefully, he brought his arms down, his hand patted her thin shoulder blade awkwardly. Sophia gave one final squeeze before gathering up her presents and skipping into the house.

Daryl was still standing in the same spot, arms hanging at his sides. Carol was chewing on her bottom lip, chuckling as she made her way toward the quiet man. Her arms wound around his neck, her mouth seeking his out for a quick chaste kiss. She was smiling up at him, her eyes bright and happy, "I think she likes you!"


	21. Chapter 21: Lessons

**I'm still so terribly nervous about writing Sophia and building her character so please feel free to review or PM me with your thoughts! I hope you enjoy the chapter, it was a fun one to write! And as always, thank you so much to everyone that reads/reviews/follows/favorites! I love you all! This chapter is dedicated to ****CheerfulB****, the most dedicated Caryl fangirl I know!**

* * *

Sophia knew she shouldn't be spying on them but she just couldn't help herself. She was curious, Daryl hadn't been anything like she'd expected. She was carefully leaning on the railing, looking down into the kitchen, watching her mother and this strange man together. It was the sound of her mom's laughter that had brought her to the staircase, she'd heard it all the way in her room. She tip-toed over to the stairs to peek through the wooden rungs, if she angled herself just right, she could see through the entryway of the kitchen. Carol was sitting on the edge of the countertop, wine glass in hand, laughing hysterically at something Daryl said. He was leaning on the opposite counter, cheeks flushed but looking pleased that he'd made her laugh.

Sophia watched their interaction with fascination, Ed had never made her mom laugh, he never talked to her or smiled at her. He'd just bark orders at her or make cruel comments, hurt her and make her cry. She saw her mother hop down from the kitchen island and place her wine glass in the sink before moving toward the quiet man. She couldn't see her mom's face but his was visible, he was smiling shyly, his eyes cast downward. He almost reminded Sophia of the boys she went to school with rather than some of the grown-ups she knew. She could see her mom's arms wind around his neck, pulling his strong body closer. He returned the affection, carefully wrapping his arms around her waist, his chin coming to rest on a thin shoulder, eyes closing. He was so gentle, so careful, like he thought she might break.

Sophia thought back to the hug she had given him earlier, his body had been rigid and unmoving, like he didn't know what to do. He was very odd, but he seemed kind. He had given her a birthday present and told her about the bow and arrows. He listened to her questions and answered all of them. He asked her what had she learned in camp and what she already knew. Ed had never done any of those things, he usually ignored her, focusing his attention on catching Carol doing something wrong. She noticed they were kissing now, her face got hot and she ran back to her room, she'd never seen her mom kiss anyone before. Hiding under her purple quilt, she was giggling wildly, she liked seeing her mom happy and laughing with the shy man. She eventually drifted off to sleep with a smile on her sweet face.

* * *

Carol's mouth was exploring his, her hands moving over his thick shoulders. He let out a soft grunt when she pulled away, not wanting the moment to end. She was smiling up at him, that wickedly sweet smile that let him know he was in for it. She turned to leave the kitchen, her hips swaying as she walked toward the living room, "She's asleep now."

Daryl swallowed hard, running a hand through wild hair, following her into the other room. Carol wasted no time in getting him onto the couch, her mouth finding his once more. Daryl's hands made their way to her sides, thumbs cautiously brushing the underside of a soft swell. She moaned approvingly, the action setting her off, she managed to pull him down on top of her.

Panic hit full force. _Fuck, I'm on top of her, we're lying down. Fuck. __**Oh fuck**__._ Her hips were moving nonstop, her pelvis rolling upward, desperate for friction. Her jean clad thighs came up to cradle him, her mouth never leaving his. This felt different than the time in his kitchen, he was in control now. He gave an experimental thrust against her, knowing she could feel his erection. Carol responded immediately, arms tightening around him, trying to pull him against her harder, her own hips working with his. His hands were moving frantically over her torso, occasionally finding her breasts. He felt her hand move down his side, sliding between them. He knew what she was doing, he intercepted before she could find his cock, his hand circling her tiny wrist and bringing it to rest against the couch near her head. Daryl sought out her eyes, hoping he wouldn't find any anger or disappointment. She met his gaze and gave a single nod of understanding before attacking his mouth once more. His rough hand still held hers, he left her mouth, giving his full attention to her neck. His mouth never leaving the soft skin, he made his way to her delicate collarbones, sucking and nipping at the freckled flesh.

Carol's mind was going a million miles a minute, the sensations overwhelming. The last man she had sex with was Ed, and it wasn't anything to write home about. She never took any pleasure from the event, she usually just prayed it was over quickly. Ed had stopped demanding her body almost a year before he died, claiming she just wasn't enough for him, that she was disgusting . She'd been relieved, happy to have him take his pleasure from whoever he found drunk enough or desperate enough for cash.

Their movements eventually slowed, becoming lazy, their breathing returning to normal. Daryl rolled to the side, his back to the edge. She turned to face him, her back against the couch, she found his eyes and gave him a soft smirk. Her hand coming up to rest against his scratchy cheek, she planted a chaste kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss and the smile, letting his hand find the dip of her waist. Both unknowingly drifted off to sleep, a smile on each of their faces.

* * *

Daryl felt warm and comfortable, he didn't want to wake up but the bright sunlight was hitting his face, making it impossible to sleep any longer. He reluctantly opened his eyes to find a sleeping Carol snuggled against him, her face buried in his chest. They had fallen asleep on her couch which was actually much more spacious than his bed. He carefully pulled himself up from the couch, wanting to let her sleep longer. He covered her with the throw from the back of the couch and smiled as she greedily pulled it tight around her shoulders. Daryl made his way into the kitchen, letting his joints crackle with movement. He was running a hand over his face roughly, letting out a yawn, when he heard a soft, "Good morning," from behind him.

Daryl Dixon was actually startled, he hadn't heard the girl enter the kitchen, "Jesus Christ! You too damn quiet, give a man a heart attack that way!

Sophia stood in her pajamas, giggling, "Sorry," Norman was sitting beside her. She moved to the cupboard, pulled out a box of cereal and retrieved the milk from the fridge. She set the items on the island before going to another cupboard and grabbing two bowls and two spoons. Sophia perched on one of the stools surrounding the island and poured cereal into the two bowls, she looked at Daryl and gave a hesitant smile, hoping he'd catch on. He did, the two sat in silence eating their cereal.

Carol walked into the kitchen to find Sophia and Daryl both seated at the island, a Lucky Charms box between them. Both were taking big spoonfuls of cereal, their hair sticking up at all angles, eyes still hazy with sleep. She smiled at the scene, moving to greet both, "Good morning, honey," she gave Sophia a kiss on the head, "Good morning, honey, " kissing Daryl's rough cheek. She received two _Good Mornings _garbled through bites of cereal. She just chuckled in response and went about making coffee and doing the dishes from last night.

Sophia had finished her cereal but didn't want to leave the kitchen just yet, she wanted to ask him but was nervous. She kept glancing over at him every few seconds, hoping he would notice and say something first. She eventually gave up on that tactic and chose to go the more direct route, chewing on her lip, fingers twisting each other, "Do…um… do you think that maybe, if you're not busy today, that you could help me with my bow…please?"

Daryl gave a grunt and a single nod. Sophia's eyes were still on him questioningly, she didn't entirely understand the answer. She looked to her mom, hoping she would know. Carol was sipping coffee, she gave her daughter a smile and a reassuring nod. _Yes, Daryl will help you and yes, you will eventually learn to speak his language. _

The man stood abruptly, stating that he needed to feed Norman and then would return shortly. Carol was leaning against the sink when he approached, waiting for her goodbye kiss. Looking back he found Sophia watching intently, he looked back at Carol nervously and then to Sophia again. He settled on awkwardly kissing her forehead and then quickly walking away, Norman trailing behind him.

Both watched the shy man bolt from their house, only turning to each other once the front door slammed shut. Carol moved to wrap her daughter up in a tight hug, "So, what do ya think?"

Sophia was still leaning against her, "I think I like him, he seems nice. He's just…" her big blue eyes sought out her mom's matching ones, she didn't want to hurt her feelings but she wanted to be honest, "…he's kinda weird."

Carol gave a breathy chuckle at her daughter's response. She could tell Sophia was trying to be diplomatic, searching for the best way to phrase it but falling short. She was a kind girl, she rarely said anything nasty about others but she was honest to a fault. Her wide blue eyes were full of worry, already feeling guilty for the comment.

"He can seem a little strange sometimes, but he's a good man. He just has a hard time with people, he…" How do you describe Daryl Dixon to an eleven year old? How do you explain all of his odd mannerisms and quirks? "Do you remember what Daddy was like?" Sophia gave a concerned nod, wondering what Ed had to do with this? "Well…Daryl's father was a lot like Daddy, he was a cruel man…do you understand?"

Sophia gave her mother another nod and leaned further into her side. She knew all too well what father's could do, what kind of marks they could leave. Her mom had shielded her from most of Ed's violence, taking most of his cruelty upon herself. That didn't stop her from flinching whenever a man raised his voice, or panicking when someone grabbed her arm too tightly. Sophia Peletier knew what father's could do.

* * *

Daryl had returned in less than hour with Norman in tow. The four of them made their way to the backyard where Carol tended her flowerbeds, pretending to not watch Sophia with the bow. Norman settled near her on the ground, supervising her weed-pulling. Daryl had created a target of sorts on the large tree at the edge of the backyard and was now going through the finer points of using this particular bow. He was surprisingly patient with Sophia, and the girl was a quick learner. She was taking this very seriously and Daryl appreciated the dedication.

"You wanna be in the Olympics or ya wanna kill shit?"

"Uhh…" Sophia's face was scrunched up, not sure how to answer.

"Alright, go with Olympics fer now," he launched into a lengthy lecture on distance and accuracy and what they would focus on.

From across the yard, Carol was giggling, watching the two interact. Daryl was sitting on the grass, legs crossed, his face serious. Sophia mirrored his position, eyes wide in awe as she took in everything the quiet hunter said, her chin resting on her little hands, her attention never wavering.

Daryl liked that the kid kept quiet and just listened, she wasn't constantly interrupting. She was serious too, she really wanted to learn from him. His nerves were gradually settling, this wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. He adjusted the bow string and got her lined up to take a shot, all the while reiterating everything they had just covered. He stood to her left, watching every movement, she had good form, seemed to take to the bow naturally. Her tiny arm pulled the string back and let go without hesitation, the arrow landed with a thud just two inches from the center of the target.

Sophia's eyes lit up in delight, grinning wide, she turned to him, "Did ya see it? I almost hit the bulls eye!"

Daryl was standing, hands on his hips, eyes squinting against the bright sun, "Yeah I saw. Now do it again," he couldn't help the little smile that formed. He wasn't sure if it was the result of her infectious joy or from the little bubble of pride that surfaced when that arrow sunk into the tree.


	22. Chapter 22: A Break in Routine

**So sorry this took so long! The new job is kicking my ass and I haven't had much time to do anything but sleep! I apologize for not responding to everyone's reviews, I will be much better with this chapter I promise, it just may take me a few days to get back to you! I hope you like it, let me know what ya think! Your reviews make my day! And don't forget to come find me on tumblr!**

* * *

"Oh fuck," Carol mumbled past the toothbrush in her mouth. She was rubbing at the mark like she could just wipe it off. No such luck, it would be there for a few days at least. She hadn't even noticed it until now, it wasn't very big but it was definitely there. Christ, Maggie would lose her mind if she saw it! Thankfully, her scrub top would hide it. She could faintly hear Sophia calling for her, her little feet running toward the bathroom. Carol's eyes went wide, "Shit," toothbrush still in her mouth, she grabbed the cardigan hanging on the back of the door and wrapped it around her tightly, careful to hide the evidence.

Sophia burst through the door, breathless, "Mom! It's the first day! I can't be late!"

"Ok, you're not gonna be late! We're good, we have plenty of time, I just need to pack your lunch."

The girl huffed out a quick response and ran off, clearly excited for the first day back to school. Carol sagged against the sink in relief. She pulled the light blue cardigan back and looked down at the darkened skin just below her right clavicle. She let out a heavy breath, happy to still have her secret. She definitely wasn't in the mood to explain what a hickey was to her eleven year old.

The day passed uneventfully, Carol worked and Sophia went to school. Daryl came over after he finished up the latest job, Norman joined him. The three ate dinner together, the two adults listened in amusement as Sophia ranted about the normal first day antics, she wasn't sure if she liked her new teacher and some of her old friends were now snubbing her. After the meal, Daryl and Sophia practiced with her bow while Carol and Norman did the dishes.

Once Sophia was sleeping soundly, Carol lured Daryl to the couch where they made-out and groped each other like teenagers. Daryl was kissing his way down Carol's neck when she suddenly pushed up on his chest, making him pause instantly, "You need to be careful there, Mr. Dixon…unless **you** plan on explaining this to Sophia," her voice was light and teasing, she pulled back the cardigan to show him the small mark his mouth had left last time.

Daryl looked at the tiny patch of purple-hued skin, "Sorry," his cheeks were red and he was obviously embarrassed. But there was a small part of him that liked seeing it on her, he knew that was probably wrong. He was just glad that she didn't seem to be genuinely pissed about it, just wanted to give him a little grief.

Carol gave a breathy chuckle at the guilty look on his face, she bit her lip and found his eyes, "It's fine…next time, just make sure it's where no one else can see it," her laughter started up again when he swallowed audibly, his face and neck turning an even deeper shade of crimson.

* * *

The following days played out in similar fashion. Work and school, dinner, bow practice, dry-humping on the couch. It was nice, all involved seemed to appreciate the very domestic routine. Daryl had been framing doorways for a dental office when his cell phone rang, his mind had been wandering to Carol and sure enough it was her on the other end of the phone. He tried to not smile, all the guys he worked with had been giving him enough shit, commenting that he must have finally gotten laid since he'd been significantly more pleasant to be around, "Hi…"

"DARYL?! It's me! Are you busy?!"

He immediately set down the hammer, ready to leave if need be, "What's wrong?"

"Can you pick Sophia up from school today?...They're making us all stay over, there was a big pile up on the highway and they need all the nurses to stay and deal with all the extra people coming in…"

"Fuck..don't do that, I thought somethin' was wrong…I can get her, just relax."

"Oh god, I'm sorry…I'm just really stressed, it's a disaster here…" she was clearly flustered, "Shit! It's Thursday…you're gonna have to take her to ballet…ok I'm gonna call the school so she knows you're picking her up…she'll tell you where to go for ballet, she knows what she needs to take too…I'm really sorry, are you sure you don't mind?"

"Uhh, yeah, I got it, don't worry," he was scratching his head.

"Ok, thank you so much! I gotta go! She gets out of school at 3:40, just wait in front for her…I'll try to get out of here as soon as I can!"

Daryl didn't even have a chance to say goodbye before she hung up. He stood looking at his phone, repeating his duties over and over to himself. Sophia, school, ballet. Fuck, ballet, what did he get himself into?

Daryl sat in his truck, waiting outside the school for Sophia. Kids had started pouring through the double doors a few minutes ago and he was trying to spot the girl, preparing himself for the awkwardness. They had never really been alone before, Carol was always nearby to move things along. Not that he didn't like the kid, because he did, he just wasn't sure how she was going to feel about today. He caught a glimpse of a sandy blonde head attached to a scrawny frame, he yelled out the window for her, "Sophia!"

The girl spotted him and made her way to the truck, smiling and waving. She jumped in, looking happy to be out of school for the day, "Hi! Thanks for picking me up! Mom said she had to stay at work for a few extra hours and that you were gonna take me to dance too."

Daryl gave an affirmative grunt, pulling the truck out slowly, making sure he didn't run over any of the brats. The drive was silent, Sophia didn't seem bothered by it, she just looked out the passenger window. When he pulled the old pick up into the driveway, she smiled at him and hopped out, running toward the front door, her house key in hand. Daryl followed her in, moving to the kitchen where she was throwing everything onto the island. She looked up at him while she kicked her shoes off, "I gotta go change for ballet real quick," she ran upstairs, leaving him to stand amongst her scattered belongings. Daryl sighed and began gathering her things, putting the items together, placing her little tennis shoes by the door.

A flash of pink bolted past him, "We gotta go!"

The kid gave surprisingly good directions, they made it to the dance school with ten minutes to spare. Sophia had her dance bag and water bottle in hand, moving to open the door, she turned to face Daryl, "Aren't you coming in?"

He had no intention of going in to a ballet class, Carol just said take her there, she didn't mention anything about having to go in. The girl's wide doe-eyes held a mixture of hopefulness and hurt. Fuck. "Your Ma usually go in?"

Sophia shook her head rapidly, her mom always came in, today was the first time she ever missed. Daryl noticed other girls skipping toward the building, giggling with each other, their parents following closely. Shit. He didn't want the kid to be the only one there without someone, didn't want her to be alone, "Alright, let's go. Get your shit."

She smiled back at him brightly, and led him toward the brick building. He noticed he was already getting strange looks, but the kid seemed oblivious. Once inside, she pointed to a short row of bleachers, "That's where you sit. You gotta hold my stuff too," she promptly thrust the small sparkly duffel bag and purple water bottle at him.

Daryl grumbled to himself, finding a seat on the highest bench, not wanting his back to anyone. He awkwardly sat the bag and bottle beside him. Hopefully this didn't take long, he was ready to get the fuck out of here.

"Hey man, never seen you before," a man in a Falcons tee shirt was leaning back, trying to make conversation.

Daryl was already irritated, this guy wasn't helping, "Her Ma's at work," his eyes set straight ahead.

The man laughed, "At least she's got a good excuse. **My** wife's having dinner with her friends, she was bitchin' at me, saying she always takes the girls everywhere, she needed a break….Women, am I right?...So now I'm stuck watchin' them spin around for an hour and then it's Justin Bieber the whole fuckin' drive home…"

Daryl had stopped listening a while ago and was zoning out, eyes fixed on the far wall. Movement out the corner of his eye caught his attention, Sophia was smiling and waving at him. He couldn't stop his own grin from forming, she was a sweet kid. He focused on watching her, finding himself silently urging her on every time she seemed to falter or struggle with something new. He'd been so caught up in being a silent cheerleader that he hadn't noticed the blonde settle herself next to him, "Hi…aren't they just precious! I'm Carla, Katie's mom…you are?"

Daryl briefly glanced at the woman in the low-cut top before grunting in annoyance and turning away. Unfortunately, she was persistent, not caring that he was flat out ignoring her. More moms wandered over, curious about the newcomer. Luckily, the class was nearly over by the time the women had worked up the courage to question the rugged man. Sophia came bounding over, frowning at the mothers not-so-causally surrounding Daryl. He stood quickly, praying it was time to leave. Sophia motioned for him to hand over her stuff, "Ready?"

Daryl scrambled off the bleachers, glaring at the vultures, "Been fuckin' ready," not caring that his comment earned a few gasps from parents and giggles from kids.

* * *

"Helllloooo?"

"We're in here Mom!" Carol followed Sophia's shout to the kitchen, where she found Daryl at the stove, she smiled fondly, he'd started dinner. Sophia was twirling and leaping around the kitchen, still in her ballet gear, "Hi Mom!"

Carol's bright smile found her only child, watching her flit about the kitchen, "Hi Sweetie…learn something new in class?" she moved to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water.

Sophia was nodding and dancing enthusiastically, excited to practice her new moves. Carol leaned heavily on the island, watching Daryl cook, "So how'd it go?"

"S'fine, I guess," he looked at her through shaggy hair.

"All the mom's were talking to Daryl," twirl, leap, spin, Sophia continued fluttering about.

Carol burst into a wide grin, "Oh really?" she sought out Daryl's face, knowing he'd be blushing furiously.

He didn't have a chance to say anything, not that he really knew what to say anyways. Sophia spoke up, still dancing around the island, "Especially Katie's mom, she tried talking to him a lot. Daryl said she's a skank," she spoke absently while grand pilé-ing.

Carol brought her hand up to her cover mouth, attempting to keep the laughter in. She had wondered how long it would take for Sophia to pick up some of Daryl's more colorful phrases. She felt a brief flash of jealousy but quickly pushed it down, Daryl wasn't that type of man. And it was more or less confirmed by her own child that he hadn't been interested in the other woman. Carol looked to Daryl, he was leaning against the counter, his face and ears red, his eyes on the floor. "Honey, why don't you go get changed and cleaned up for dinner," Carol watched the girl spin out of the kitchen. Her eyes found Daryl again, "So you got the ballet moms all worked up?"

Daryl eyed her warily, he knew she was teasing him. His face was on fire, "Aint funny, them women are crazy."

She giggled wildly at his indignation, "Yes they are. I'll be lucky to make it out alive next week. They'll swarm, demanding answers," Carol stalked toward him, trapping him against the counter. Her arms snaked up around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers, tongue seeking his out. She pressed her body firmly to his, reveling in the warmth and strength. His arms pulled her closer, finding their place around her waist. Their lips explored, teeth scraping occasionally, tongues battling.

Carol pulled back just enough, her arms still around his neck, lips barely inches from his, "Stay away from Katie's mom...she really is a skank."


	23. Chapter 23: Jealousy

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I hadn't planned to be away for so long but I'm trying to adjust to a new schedule and I've been working a ton! I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you amazingly lovely people that have stuck with this story. I hope this chapter is worth the wait, please let me know!**

* * *

Carol knew it was stupid but she couldn't stop thinking about it. That woman had fucked half the men in town but that didn't change the fact that she was gorgeous. Tall, blonde, and bubbly. Not to mention, her bust was a favorite topic among the guys in all the local bars. Carol covertly looked down at her own breasts, not big but not small, average. Daryl seemed to like them, he never complained about their size like Ed had. She turned to look at the quiet man sitting on the opposite end of the couch, Sophia and Norman had wedged themselves between them. Rain had forced them to abandon bow practice and now the group was in the living room, watching some nature program.

Daryl wasn't anything like Ed but that hadn't stopped some of her old insecurities from working their way to the surface. She had spent all those years after Ed's death rebuilding herself, taking back the old Carol, the girl she'd been before Ed. She knew everything that vile man had said to her was a lie and only meant to hurt her but she still found herself thinking back to his words occasionally, especially since Daryl came into the picture. He was the first man she'd really spent any time with since Ed's death. She usually managed to ignore Ed's nagging in her head but after hearing about all those women surrounding Daryl, especially Katie's mom, Carol couldn't put his harsh words out of her mind_. 'He don't want an ugly, old bitch like you. He's just waitin' for somethin' better to come around, a real woman. A woman he'd actually wanna fuck.' _Carol felt like she couldn't breathe, she jumped up from the couch, startling the other three occupants, "I'm gonna get something to drink, anybody want anything?"

Daryl and Norman gave her strange looks, Sophia just shook her head, yawning, "No thanks. I think I'm gonna read for a little bit and then go to bed."

Carol gave her daughter a warm smile, "Ok honey, goodnight," she accepted a tight hug from the girl, "Sweet dreams, I love you," planting a kiss on her sandy blonde head, receiving a muffled _'love you too'_ against her chest.

Carol watched her child thoughtlessly move toward the couch, throwing herself at Daryl, giving him a quick hug as if she did it every night. Panic reached his eyes briefly before he fought it down and returned the hug. Both watched the little girl climb the stairs, Norman following closely behind. Before Daryl's eyes could find hers, she fled to the kitchen, overwhelmed by what had just happened. That had only served to make the possibility of him not actually wanting her that much more painful.

Daryl followed her to the kitchen, wanting to make sure she was alright. He found her leaning against the sink, looking out into the backyard, "She's pretty."

Her comment caught him off guard, his face scrunched in confusion, "Huh?"

Carol finally turned to face him, attempting to appear casual, "Katie's mom, from ballet…she's pretty. Everyone thinks so."

Daryl was confused as fuck, "Thought you said she was a skank."

She pulled the grey cardigan around her tighter, moving toward the island to lean against it. Trying to keep her tone light, and not sound like she was feeling him out, trying to get a more in depth opinion of the busty blonde, "Skanks can be pretty. I'm sure there are plenty of skanky women out there that are also very pretty. It's not like…"

Daryl cut her off mid-ramble, "What the fuck are you talkin 'bout?" he was leaning with one hand on the island, the other on his hip, perplexed look on his face.

Carol gnawed her bottom lip, what the fuck was she talking about? Her insecurity had led her mind to a strange place, back to the days of Ed telling her she wasn't good enough, wasn't beautiful, didn't deserve to be loved. She looked to him nervously, his eyes were anxious and worried, "I really don't know…I'm sorry Daryl…I just…I was just thinking…Ed used to say that I wasn't anything worth lookin' at. And I know that I'm not completely hideous, at least I don't think I am but…I don't look like her, I'll never look like her…I…oh god, I'm rambling and I sound like a complete idiot so I'm gonna stop now," Carol swallowed hard, her limbs buzzing with nerves.

Daryl had remained silent during her rant, his eyes narrowed, "Now that's gotta be the stupidest fuckin' thing I ever heard."

Carol frowned at his harsh response, although she wasn't sure what she'd expected from him. She knew she'd been rambling like a crazy woman, he didn't want to hear it. Didn't want to hear about her insecurities and jealousy. She worried her lower lip again, not sure how to respond, "I…I'm sorry, I know it's dumb and…"

He cut her off again, needing to get it out before he lost his courage. After all their time together and as much as he'd changed, talking about his feeling and all that shit still didn't come easy, "That aint what I meant…I just mean that…" his hands were clenched into tight fists at his side. Fuck, he didn't know how to do this without sounding stupid, but he had to say it. This was partly his fault, he never told her she was beautiful, never complimented her, never said sweet things to her. He knew he didn't deserve her, but for some strange reason, she seemed to like him so he was going to do everything in his power to keep her. Those damn women from that fuckin class had got her rattled, he needed to set her straight, "Don't want none of them. Sure as fuck don't want that blonde bitch neither…." he looked down at his rough hands, none of this was coming out right, "Carol…aint wanted nobody 'til I met you…"

Her head snapped up, not sure what shocked her more, his words or the rare use of her name. She sought out his worried blue eyes, she knew this wasn't easy for him. He wasn't the kind of man to share his feelings, and words never came naturally to him.

Daryl was now rocking a bit anxiously, but his knuckles were no longer threatening to burst through skin, the corner of his mouth turned up crookedly, "I'm forty-two years old and you're the first woman I ever wanted to be with…the rate I'm goin, you aint gonna have ta get nervous 'til I'm 'bout eighty. And I'll probably be a right mean ol' bastard so you got nothin to worry 'bout, aint no else gonna want me."

Carol's eyes went wide and a surprised laugh came out when she realized he was making a joke. She wiped at the tears, sniffling quietly, still shocked at his comment. She knew he was just trying to make her laugh but there had been a seriousness in his expression, a truth barely hidden beneath his jest. A promise even, a thinly veiled vow to grow old together.

They were still leaning against opposite sides of the island, facing each other, Carol still wiping at silent tears. Daryl finally spoke again, "You're the most beautiful thing I ever seen…I know I don't tell ya that but I'm always thinkin' it. Just too much of a pussy ta say it I guess," he shuffled awkwardly, hoping that had been the right thing to say. He could remember a thousand times he wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, he just chickened out every time.

Carol's mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally spoke, "Daryl, you don't have to say that just because I'm being ridiculous and crying. I know that…."

For the third time, Daryl ended her mid-sentence, "Don't. Don't give me some shit that yer asshole husband told ya, 'cause it aint fuckin true, whatever it is…Now I don't know where all this shit came from but ya gotta stop…You told me that I gotta trust you, well… you gotta trust me too. Yer beautiful and I want you. Only you. Everybody else can fuck off."

Her heart felt like it would beat right through her chest, her face lit up at his words, a bright smile gracing her lips. Daryl cautiously made his way to her side of the kitchen, stooping slightly to pull her against him tightly, she fit in his arms perfectly. Carol's head was against his chest, smile still on her face, thinking to herself that this sweet, shy man must be her reward for surviving Ed.

* * *

An hour, several kisses, and two beers later found them on the still wet patio, enjoying the cool fall night. Carol was in his lap, leaning back on his chest, eyes on the stars. Daryl had one arm wrapped around her, his hand resting on her stomach, "So ya gonna tell me why you were lookin' at yer own tits earlier," his voice was light and teasing but he was genuinely curious as to what she'd been doing.

Carol almost spit out her beer, turning back to look at him, "You saw me?! Oh god…" she was embarrassed and didn't want to return to the earlier topic of her jealousy but judging by the look on his face, he wouldn't let it go, "I was just wondering if you liked them. Ed always complained that they were too small so I guess I just wanted to know what you thought."

Daryl gave a disgusted grunt at the dead man's name and then let his handle travel up her abdomen to cup her right breast. This time he gave a very different grunt, feeling himself get hard from the contact with her soft flesh. He was rubbing at her hard nipple through the thin material of her shirt and bra. He'd never actually seen her breasts or felt them without layers of fabric between them but he'd dreamt of them often. His thumb was grazing the milky skin made accessible by the low neckline of her tank top. If he wanted, he could easily slip a hand into her shirt to feel the rounded flesh without anything separating them. Carol was still in his lap, facing forward, her hands gripping the arm rests tightly, her breathing frantic. _Don't be a pussy Dixon, just fuckin do it._ Without warning, his hand slid down the top of her shirt, working its way under her bra, cupping her bare flesh.

Carol gave a breathy gasp but made no move to stop him. His own breaths were coming hard and fast as his hand worked the softest skin he'd ever felt, her nipple tightened against the roughness of his palm. His other hand came up to grip her left hip, pulling her down against his erection as he thrust up against her ass, "Still wonderin?" his voice was shaky, his breaths came out in harsh pants.

Carol silently shook her head before turning, her mouth attacking his. Their teeth clashed from the intensity but neither seemed to notice. Their tongues moving together, mouths never parting. Daryl's hands were working her breasts, as hers traveled the hard planes of his chest. She pulled away from him suddenly, standing up, pulling him up with her. Carol led him into the house, pulling his hand, urging him to follow her to the living room.

She pushed him down onto the couch, he expected her to follow. Instead she stayed planted between his knees, her eyes looking wild and nervous, chewing her bottom lip, she let her sweater fall the floor. Taking a deep breath, she reached for the hem of her tank top, pulling it over her head in one motion. Without pausing she reached behind her and unclasped the lacy bra, letting it fall, leaving her upper body exposed to him.

Daryl was frozen, his body unmoving, eyes never leaving her chest. Jesus fucking Christ, she was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen. Her tits were perfect. He might not have ever felt a girl up before but he'd seen plenty of tits, between the trashy woman Merle would bring home and all those magazines his brother had been so fond of, he'd seen enough. Without a thought, he lunged forward, both hands seeking out her breasts. She was close enough for him to lean forward and let his mouth explore her belly, giving soft kisses and nips.

Carol couldn't believe how good it felt, his hands and mouth were all over her torso. Heat was pooling in her pelvis, sparks shooting up her spine. She wanted to touch him, feel more of his flesh on hers. Her hands moved toward the buttons of his shirt, she got the first two apart before he realized what she was doing. His hands came to stop hers, he pulled back to look up at her, fear evident in his eyes. Both were trembling, want and worry mingling. Her hand came to rest on his jaw, her voice soft, "I'm trusting you…"

Daryl knew she had seen his scars but this was different, she wasn't bandaging him up. She was going to touch him and look at him, really look at him. But she was right, she was trusting him like he'd asked her to. He met her eyes and gave a single nod. Carol knew this was difficult for him, he was covered in scars and though she had seen them before, he was still ashamed. Her hands returned to unbuttoning his shirt, moving slowly, deliberately. Once the last button was undone, her hands trailed up to his shoulders to push the shirt back.

He refused to meet her eyes so she went to her knees in front of him, bringing her eye level with his strong chest. Her hands reached out cautiously, he gave a shuddering breath the second she made contact. After several minutes of her hands exploring with long, soothing strokes, he finally brought his eyes up to meet hers. She gave him a warm, reassuring smile that said 'no I'm not disgusted and yes I still want you.' He gave a small smile in return, lips barely turning up, but the relief was visible on his face. Daryl reached for her, pulling her up onto the couch with him. They lay spooned together, her naked back to his chest, his arm wrapped around her snugly. Both unknowingly drifted off to sleep, content smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Mom…Mom, wake up! I'm gonna be late!"

Carol's eyes shot open, she hadn't meant to fall asleep, they were just going to lay like that for a little while. Fuck! She couldn't move with Daryl's arm like a vice around her. Her sleepy eyes were finally able to focus, Sophia was standing in the middle of the living room, hand firmly pressed over her eyes.

Daryl was starting to stir, stretching lazily behind her, his body went stock still the second he heard Sophia's voice, "Ok well…I'm gonna go eat breakfast," she made her way toward the kitchen, tiny hand never leaving her eyes.

Carol reached for her tank top, pulling it on, simultaneously fighting embarrassment and the giggles. She looked down at Daryl, who was clearly mortified, his face and ears were bright red. Carol covered her face with both hands, letting out a wild giggle, she flopped back down on the couch next to him.

Daryl was propped on an elbow, looking down at her like she'd lost her mind, "And you were worried about a fuckin' hickey."


	24. Chapter 24: Bachelorette Party

**So instead of responding to all of your reviews like I normally do I figured you would much prefer another chapter…so here it is! I'm not entirely happy with it but I hated to make you wait any longer since you all have been so wonderful and patient with me. I hope you like it and forgive the delay! Please let me know what you think! As always, thank you so much to all of you that read and review!**

* * *

After Sophia had found them half-naked on the couch, Carol decided it was best to move their explorations to her bedroom. At first she'd been wary of what Sophia would think seeing Daryl walking out of her mother's bedroom in the morning but then again, it was probably better than having a repeat of the 'the couch incident.' Although Sophia swore up and down the she hadn't actually seen anything, the eye covering had been a preemptive move. The days that followed were a bit awkward, especially for Daryl, but they all managed to move past it. Daryl and Sophia continued with their bow lessons, and sometimes he would pick her up from school if Carol got stuck at work or picked up an extra shift. Carol was forever thankful that the two got along so well, they really did seem to be kindred spirits.

Daryl was also making progress with Carol, his hands becoming braver, his mouth venturing to new locations. He'd even let her stroke him through his pants a few times, but he could only take a few brief seconds of her hand grasping him before that old fear would creep up. It always ended with him pulling her hand away and then returning his attention to her neck or breasts like nothing had happened. Carol would get frustrated but would remind herself that she promised to be patient with him, she knew he wasn't a man that could be rushed into things, she needed to be careful with him.

Carol smiled to herself in the mirror as she lightly swept the blush onto her cheeks. Most people would say Daryl Dixon was anything but delicate, but she knew the truth. He was a sensitive man, shy and unsure of himself. She loved that she was one of very few that knew the real Daryl.

"What you smilin' at?"

Carol could see him leaning on the doorway of the master bathroom, his sour expression reflected in the mirror, "You," she finished up with her makeup, checking her appearance one last time before turning to face him.

Daryl was trying to act like he didn't care, but he was failing miserably. He'd known about Maggie's bachelorette party for a while but now that it was time for Carol to go, he felt a little anxious. He knew all them women were gonna get drunk and wild, going from bar to bar. He moved to sit on the bed, watching her pull on a tight purple top. He chewed at his thumb nervously, knee bouncing, "There gonna be bunch'a naked men, dressed up like firefighters or somethin' fuckin stupid like that?"

Carol had suspected that Daryl was worried about what would go on at the bachelorette party. His comment only confirmed what she'd been thinking all day. She couldn't help but smile at the wrinkle in his forehead and the frown on his lips, he was jealous. She made her way to where he sat on the side of the bed, taking the spot next to him. She pulled his rough hand into her lap, seeking out his blue eyes, "Daryl, you told me not to worry about other women because I'm the only one you want…well the same goes for you. You have nothing to worry about…I mean it…besides male strippers are absolutely ridiculous, they're to embarrass the bride more than anything."

"Maggie don't strike me as the type to get embarrassed easily," Daryl knew he could trust Carol but it was still nice to hear her say he had nothing to worry about.

A devious smile replaced the warm expression on Carol's face, "Oh she's not…but I have a plan."

* * *

"Shot shot shot shot," the chanting of twenty drunk women echoed off the walls of the bar.

Bride-to-be Maggie Greene slammed the shot glass down, face grimacing from the harsh liquor, "This is bullshit…I didn't even say it," her voice holding a slight slur.

The night had started off quietly, the women had went for dinner and margaritas at a local Mexican restaurant. After dinner, they headed to a karaoke bar, where the festivities really got started. The group consisted of Maggie, Carol, Beth, a few of Maggie's college friends and some of the women that worked at the hospital. Rules for the evening had been established, one of them being that every time Maggie mentioned her fiancé or said his name, she had to do a shot. And it seemed that the drunker she got, the more she talked about Glenn.

They had eventually moved on to another bar, that's when the strippers showed up. Daryl had called it, they were dressed like firefighters. From her spot in the corner, Carol laughed hysterically as Beth and some of Maggie's friends blushed furiously while the men were grinding on them. Maggie just laughed, clearly enjoying the other girl's embarrassment, occasionally she'd slip a dollar into the 'fireman's belt.' Carol had never understood the appeal of strippers, they were always overly-muscular and too tan, they looked fake. There was nothing fake about Daryl, he was well-built from a life of hard work, his hair was always messy, his beard was a little scraggly, his smile was a bit crooked. He was perfect. Carol smiled, thinking about the man at home with her daughter. She missed them both but she hadn't had a girls night out in a long time, she was gonna enjoy it!

The two oiled up men had given a final round of dancing before heading out. Carol took that as her cue, she threw back a shot and stood up, declaring she had a surprise for the bride.

* * *

"It looks stupid."

Sophia huffed audibly, Daryl wasn't making this easy, "No! You look great!"

Daryl tugged on the tie again, "Whys it gotta be blue?"

Sophia's skinny arms were crossed over her chest, she rolled her eyes again, "I told you…you gotta wear somthin' that goes with her dress," they'd been in the department store for hours, Daryl had mentioned that he didn't have anything to wear for the wedding so Sophia offered to help him pick something out.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Daryl was getting frustrated, he felt like an idiot in everything he tried on. He'd never had to dress up before and he hated that he needed the kid to help him. But he wanted to look nice for Carol, didn't want to embarrass her.

A sales woman had made her way to them once again, "How y'all doin?"

Daryl grumbled a quick 'fine' at the woman while Sophia was much more pleasant, "We're fine, thank you."

"Special o-ccasion?" the plump sales woman had a thick Georgia drawl.

Sophia nodded enthusiastically, "They're goin' to a wedding. My momma's dress is a dark blue so I thought a blue tie would look best."

The older woman clucked appreciatively, looking to Daryl, "Good lord, she is jus' darlin. And a smart little thing too! She's right, I'd go with the navy blue tie. It'll go perfect with yer wife's dress. Y'all are just gonna steal the show at that weddin'! I can't get over how precious she is! Looks jus' like ya too," the woman was rambling on a mile a minute, straightening Daryl's collar, adjusting the sleeves, "Alright you jus' go on an' take that off and I'll meet y'all up at the front and get ya all taken care of."

Daryl wasn't sure what shocked him more, the woman referring to Carol as his wife or her assumption that Sophia was his daughter. His mouth hung open, unsure of what to say. Luckily, no response was needed, the round woman had already waddled away. He looked down at Sophia, curious as to what her response would be. She was just looking up at him giggling.

"Can we get the hell outta here now?"

* * *

Daryl was on the couch, watching whatever the fuck Sophia had fallen asleep to. The girl was curled up in a corner of the couch, a blanket wrapped around her tightly, Norman beside her. He heard a car door slam outside, followed by a round of loud giggles, and muffled voices. He pulled the front door open just as Lori Grimes was leaning forward with Carol's keys to unlock it, "Oh thank god you're awake," she was breathing heavy from trying to keep Carol upright. The pregnant woman had offered to drive everyone since she couldn't really participate in the girls night.

"Why helllooo Mr. Dixon," Carol stumbled forward, landing against Daryl's chest. His arms reached out to steady her as she peeked up from his chest, "I threw up on my shoes, I'm sorry."

"Well…Good luck," Lori handed off Carol's purse and keys, making as hasty of an exit as possible.

Carol was stumbling toward the stairs, and she wasn't being quiet about it. Daryl gave a heavy sigh, "Fuck."

Carol was giggling loudly, mumbling to herself about firefighters, struggling to make it toward the staircase, "Whoo, when did the floor get so slippery?" she laughed at her own comment, landing with a thud on the hardwood floor.

Daryl put her purse and keys on an end table before going to stand Carol up. Once he had her standing, he threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, this of course set off a whole new fit of laughter from the drunk woman, "You are SO strong!"

Her head was bouncing with each step but that didn't stop her hands from moving all over his backside, groping and squeezing his butt as he carried her to her bedroom. Daryl gritted his teeth, "Woman if you don't quit, yer sleepin' outside."

Daryl threw her down on the bed and kneeled down to take off her shoes, "Aw Christ, ya really did hurl on yer shoes," Daryl carefully extracted each foot, listening to Carol mumble about the room moving too quickly. He was just about to sit her up to pull off her shirt when Carol bolted from the bed toward the bathroom. Within seconds the sound of her vomiting again could be heard. Daryl sighed again, shook his head, and headed downstairs to put her shoes outside and get her a glass of water.

Carol was still hunched over the toilet bowl but no longer puking. Daryl crouched down next to her, attempting to pull her away from the toilet. She grumbled incoherently and wrapped her arms around the toilet bowl tighter, "Come on, gotta let go," he finally managed to get her to stand, quickly putting the lid down so she could sit.

"I'm sorry I got so drunk," her face was wet with tears from throwing up.

Daryl kneeled again, a wet washcloth in hand to wipe her face, "It's alright. Did ya have fun with yer friends?"

Carol nodded, her eyes glazed and dreamy, "I'm sorry I threw up again."

Daryl couldn't help but chuckle, "It's ok. 'Least ya made in the toilet this time," he was dabbing at her face with the wet cloth, wiping away tears and a bit of vomit.

"Do you still think I'm pretty?"

He laughed again, her voice sounded so childlike but full of honest wonder and worry, "Yeah I still think yer pretty. Prettiest girl in the whole world."

Carol was leaning against him, on the verge of sleep, a goofy smile on her face. Daryl shook her into consciousness again, pulling her upright and marching her back to the bed. She immediately flopped backwards when he sat her down. He pulled her forward, wanting to get her out of the wet shirt, each attempt ended in her falling back again, "Come on Carol, ya gotta help me out here."

Her only response was a grunt and something quietly mumbled but she managed to stay upright long enough for him to pull her shirt and bra off, replacing it with a t-shirt from the dresser. He was reluctant to take her jeans off but wanted her to be comfortable, he was glad no one witnessed the way his hands shook as they pulled at the button and zipper. His hands moved toward her sides, fingers sliding below the waistband, easing the jeans off her sleeping form. It was much easier than getting the top off, but his breath caught in his throat once her bare thighs were visible, his eyes pointedly ignoring the green lace between them. Once she was out of her clothes, he managed to get her under the covers, leaving a glass of water on the table next to the bed.

He put Sophia in her bed as well, leaving the door cracked so a sliver of light shown into the girls bedroom. He made his way back to Carol's room where she slept soundly. He slid in beside her, finally able to sleep, knowing she was home safe and sound.

* * *

Everything was so loud and bright. Carol cautiously entered the kitchen, her head still spinning, stomach churning. She attempted to block the light, "Mornin."

Daryl was leaning against the sink, arms crossed, smug look on his face, "It's two o'clock."

Carol was going through cupboards attempting to find the Advil, "Where's Sophia?"

Daryl set the bottle down in front of her, along with a fresh cup of coffee, "She's outside. I told her you were sick and would prolly be sleepin for a while."

She was sitting on one of the stool surrounding the island, her face resting on the countertop, "Thank you….oh god, I'm never drinking again…thank you for taking care of me last night….Did I say anything embarrassing?"

"Nah, but ya threw up on yer shoes."

Another groan, "Oh god," she covered her face with her hands.

Daryl was making Carol some toast, "So did ya manage ta embarrass the bride or whatever the fuck you do at them thangs?"

At Daryl's question, Carol shot upright, "Where's my phone?" a brief panic setting in.

Daryl looked at her with curiosity, "Found it in the front yard earlier," he moved to retrieve her cell phone from the other counter.

Carol glanced through her pictures quickly before holding up the phone proudly, a wicked grin on her face. She watched in amusement as Daryl's jaw dropped "What the fuck?...Is that the guy that always hangs around Miller's bar?"

Still smiling triumphantly, "Yep…and it turns out he'll do just about anything for a pint of Jack."

Daryl was still staring in fascination and disgust, "Good lord, aint he like a hundred?"

"Ninety-six this December. And he just got his hip replaced, he was more than happy to show it off."

Daryl couldn't look away from the photo of a bright red Maggie Greene getting a lap dance from the liver-spotted old man in tighty whiteys, "There is somethin seriously wrong with you."

* * *

The following weekend found Carol waving off Daryl and Rick as they headed to Glenn's bachelor party. It was a small affair, Glenn didn't have many friends so it was just the groom, his brother, and Daryl and Rick. The group of men were playing pool, having a few beers. Glenn was leaning on the tall table, "I really appreciate you guys coming. I didn't even want to have a bachelor party but Maggie insisted."

Daryl took a shot and without looking up, "Don't worry 'bout it man, just a few rounds a pool."

Rick was leaning on the pool cue, "Yeah nothin crazy. We won't do nothin to embarrass ya like Maggie," the two older men let out chuckles.

Glenn looked between the two in confusion, "Wait…what happened with Maggie?"

The two exchanged looks, deciding how to proceed. Rick spoke up first, "Nothin ta worry 'bout."

"Yeah, s'nothin," Daryl held up his beer in greeting and gave a nod to the rail thin, white bearded old man at the bar.


	25. Chapter 25: The Wedding Part I

**Thank you so much for your patience and kindness and for sticking with this story! This is a rather short chapter but I promise I will update again very soon with part 2 of our Gleggie wedding! I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think! **

* * *

"Found it! We're at table four," She held up the card with their names on it, a happy grin on her face.

Carol was dragging him through the crowd of people trying to find their table. He would have been complaining about the whole thing, except he was too busy watching her ass and legs. He'd never seen her in a dress before. Or in shoes like that.

He honestly didn't know how they had made it to the wedding in one piece, he'd been so damned distracted, he could barely keep his eyes on the road. Every few minutes they would drift to her side of the truck, to the hem of her dress that had inched its way up when she sat, or to the navy blue fabric pulled taut across her breasts. Jesus Christ, that woman would be the death of him.

So lost in his thoughts, he hadn't even realized that they had stopped moving until his chest bumped her shoulder blade, his eyes moving down to the exposed skin of her back. '_Real great, now ya got a hard on, real fuckin nice Dixon_,' Daryl continued to mentally berate himself while introductions were made. He wasn't even paying attention to the names, he was focusing on keeping his body behind Carol, attempting to hide the obvious bulge in his pants . The bald black guy had extended a hand for Daryl to shake, forcing him to lean forward against Carol. Judging from the way her head whipped back to look at him, his erection wasn't much of a secret anymore. He gave a quiet, muttered, "Sorry," as he quickly took the seat next to her.

Carol's face was flushed, she was biting at her lip, attempting to smother the wide grin that was trying to break through. She hadn't expected such a reaction over her dress. When she bought it, she had of course wondered what Daryl would think. She was very pleased with her choice.

The ceremony had been quick, the preacher mentioned a few words about love, a few words about God, and had the whole thing over within ten minutes. After the short ceremony all of the guests had walked toward the field where they had a big white canvas tent set up for the reception. There was a bar and a dance floor beneath the rows of softly lit paper lanterns. The head table was clad in crisp white linens and fresh bouquets in mason jars. The big farmhouse turned out to be the perfect location for a wedding. Carol couldn't believe how beautiful everything was, Maggie really outdid herself.

Carol was discussing Maggie's dress with two of the women at the table, her hand resting on Daryl's thigh, when the bride and groom finally made their appearance. Everyone stood to clap and cheer on the couple as they made their way to the big table at the front of the tent. Before they could even sit down, the clinking of knives on champagne glasses could be heard, prompting a kiss from the newlyweds.

"Oh, she looks so beautiful," Carol wiped at a stray tear, so happy for her friend.

Daryl had watched the entrance as well, and he hated to admit it but the loud mouth did look nice. But not like Carol, no one could ever compare to her. Leaning toward her, his gruff voice quiet so only she could hear, "Yeah but not like you. Aint nobody pretty like you."

Her head ducked shyly before meeting his eyes, smiling at him warmly. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, not caring that he'd be embarrassed. They spoke in hushed tones, heads bent, sitting close during dinner. They didn't notice the rest of the table smiling at them, watching them with curiosity and fondness. Everyone at the table had known Carol for years and were glad to see her so happy. They had all been a bit surprised by her date even though they had heard from Maggie that he was an odd man, rough around the edges. But he was good to Carol and that's all they needed to know.

* * *

"Well if it isn't little Nurse Peletier…"

Carol looked up at the sound of the familiar voice, "Dr. Greene," her face broke into a wide grin as she jumped up to give the white haired man a hug. Carol turned back to Daryl to make introductions, "Daryl this is Maggie's father, Herschel Greene. He worked at St. Joe's before he retired."

The older man extended a hand, all the while seeming to size up the gruff looking man. He decided that he liked him, simply because he wasn't Ed Peletier, "I remember when your girl first started, quiet as a church mouse with all this wild, curly hair," he smiled at the younger man.

Carol gave a chuckle, "Oh lord, let's not go there."

The rest of the table had laughed along, the bald guy adding in, "Oh yeah, I think her hair was bigger than she was," he'd given the biggest chuckle, recalling their younger days.

"T, if I recall correctly, you had quite the style back then too," Carol had a hand on her hip, eyeing him mischievously, the two had known each other so long that they both had plenty of dirt on each other. Carol looked to Daryl, who seemed to be lost in the conversation, "We went to nursing school together," she gave a nod toward the guy everyone had been calling T-Dog.

"Humor an old man with a dance?" extending an arm to Carol, Herschel then looked to Daryl, "Mind if I borrow her for a bit?"

Carol smiled as Daryl gave a quick nod, watching Herschel lead her onto the dance floor. He felt a bit awkward now, sitting there with people he barely knew, "So yer a nurse?" the question directed at T-Dog.

Face serious, "What? Dude can't be a nurse?"

Before Daryl could utter a response, the other man cracked a smile, "I'm jus' playin' man... Yeah, me an' Carol been workin' together a long time."

The usual small talk was made, Daryl hated every second of it but was proud of himself for holding his own while Carol was away. He'd found out that the two women, Jacqui and Karen were nurses too and the older guy with the beard was a pharmacist at the hospital and had known Carol almost as long as T-Dog. He actually started to enjoy the conversation when they all started to tell him stories about Carol, things she'd done at the hospital, even about some of their crazy nights at the bar after a long shift. He knew he had one hell of a woman, and he liked hearing about her from the others . His focus drifted from the conversation to the dance floor, where Carol was being spun around by a surprisingly nimble Herschel. Her face was bright and happy, laughing each time the old man twirled her around. She was like the full moon on a winter night, soft and luminous, a beacon in the cold dark. Daryl Dixon wasn't the kind of man that spoke of love and romance. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he knew what love was but he knew that what he felt for Carol was like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

His romantic musings were interrupted by the woman herself landing heavily in her chair, out of breath, "Just because my feet hurt now doesn't mean you're gonna get out of dancing with me later."

"Yer feet hurt 'cause ya wearin' them fuckin' crazy shoes," he gave a nod, gesturing toward the nude pumps she was wearing, trying to ignore her comment about dancing.

The heels were much higher than what Carol would have normally worn but they went with the navy lace dress perfectly. And it didn't hurt that they made her legs look a mile long. Plus the look on Daryl's face had made every blister worth it. She smiled at him wickedly, leaning into his shoulder, "You like these shoes."

His face flooded with color, his head bent bashfully. He did like those shoes, it surprised him how much he liked those shoes, he liked the way they made her legs look. He'd already thought about running his hands up those legs. He'd start at the bottom, hand wrapped tightly around her delicate ankle, then he'd work his way up. Move up her smooth calves, pausing at her knees to squeeze them lightly, and then continue his way up her shapely thighs, his hands going to places he'd yet to explore. He wondered what panties she was wearing, the night of the bachelorette party he'd caught a glimpse of the green lacy ones. Maybe they were blue tonight, to match her dress. Maybe they were lacy like the other ones had been. He was suddenly struck with the image Carol in a pair of lacy blue panties and those fuckin shoes.

He gave her a smirk, "Yeah, I like yer shoes."


	26. Chapter 26: The Wedding Part II

**Hope everyone likes part two of our Gleggie wedding! I'll finally get around to responding to everyone's reviews too! As always, thank you so much to everyone that reads and reviews! A big thank you to **_**Silver Dog Demon**_** who always keeps me motivated and lets me bounce my crazy ideas off of her! Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was turned in their chairs to face the dance floor, watching the happy couple have their first dance together as husband and wife. Carol was tucked under Daryl's arm, tears threatening to spill once again. She always cried at weddings, mostly out of joy for the newlyweds, and partly out of sadness because she never got the wedding she dreamed of as a little girl. Her marriage to Ed had been rushed, and mostly unwanted. Leaning further into Daryl, she wondered to herself if she'd ever have the chance again. When they first met, she would have confidently said that Daryl Dixon was not the marrying kind but now…Now she wasn't so sure. Their relationship was evolving, progressing every day. He didn't seem to mind the domestic life, as long as he got to hunt and go off to the woods on a regular basis. He was good to her and Sophia, he was a very caring man, he just had odd ways of showing it sometimes. He had told her once, in his own way, that he was here for good, that he wasn't going anywhere. Carol smiled to herself, thinking back on how nervous he had looked when he said it, not sure how it would be received, his eyes had been so full of hope and worry. She looked up at the quiet man on her left and gave him a warm smile, one that he shyly returned.

Daryl had one arm around Carol, the other was making work of his second piece of wedding cake. Everyone at the table was watching in amusement as all the single women scurried to the center of the dance floor in hopes of being the lucky one to catch the bouquet. Daryl thought it was a stupid tradition, and he hoped that Carol didn't plan on joining in, he knew they weren't married but he hoped she didn't consider herself single.

T-Dog had asked Carol and Karen, the two unmarried women at the table, why they weren't participating. Karen just laughed and rolled her eyes.

Carol gave a similar response, "Because it's ridiculous. Look at them," she gestured to the group of young women. Returning her attention to T- Dog, "It's a bunch of twenty-two year olds about to trample each other over some stupid flowers that don't actually mean anyth-" She was abruptly cut off by the bouquet of flowers crashing onto the table, knocking over empty champagne glasses and coming to land directly in front of her.

During her little rant to T-Dog, Carol had completely missed Maggie turning around and hurling the flowers at her, much to the disappointment of the young women anxiously waiting. The rest of the wedding guests had witnessed the bride over-hand the bouquet and were now cheering that it had hit its mark.

Carol and Daryl both turned bright red, and much to Carol's surprise, Daryl just chuckled and wrapped his arm around her tighter. Carol looked to her friend, slightly outraged, but knew that Maggie had good intentions, she just lacked subtlety. The bride had a wicked grin on her face, sending Carol a wink.

* * *

"I cannot believe you did that."

"What?! It was all in good fun…ya know, like my bachelorette party," Maggie shot her a pointed look, "Besides, just a little hint for that caveman of yours, maybe it'll get 'im movin'…I bet he won't even propose. He'll just grunt and beat his chest, 'Woman, you marry me now,' and then he'll drag you off to the woods," Maggie giggled wildly at her own comment.

Carol sighed, readjusting all the tulle gathered up in her arms, "How much champagne have you had?"

Maggie looked up at her, giggling again, eyebrow quirked, "Enough."

Carol's arms were getting tired, "Jesus Maggie! How are you still peeing?!"

"Ok ok, I'm done," the tipsy bride held up her hands defensively.

Carol helped her straighten her dress as the two made their way back to the tent.

Carol found Daryl and Glenn at the bar, each had a shot in one hand, beer in the other. Daryl toasted the groom, "To you an' yer crazy fuckin' wife," both threw back their shots.

Glenn gave a cough from the harsh liquor, "Thanks man."

She couldn't help but smile, glad that Daryl had become friends with the young man. Her smiled turned sympathetic once she looked to the groom, "You might wanna go find your blushing bride."

The young groom gave her a hug and went off in search of his new wife. Carol turned back to Daryl just as he threw back another shot, washing it down with a swig of beer. He noticed a new song had started and there were only a handful of couples dancing. He squared his scruffy jaw, eyes narrowing, he wrapped a hand around her thin arm and pulled her toward the dance floor, "Come on, ya said ya wanted ta dance."

Carol followed him to the corner, away from the others dancing. He'd all but dragged her onto the floor but now that he was here, he froze, unsure of how to start. Daryl Dixon didn't dance. But Carol did, and she wanted to dance with him. So he would look like an idiot for a few minutes and fuckin' dance with her because she wanted him to. Jesus Christ, when did he turn into such a pussy?

She grinned up at him warmly, her hands seeking his out, positioning them for him. She'd have to lead, "Just follow me."

Daryl was stiff and clumsy despite his usual cat-like stealth and grace. He was staring over her shoulder, refusing to meet her eyes, his body was a bit too far from hers. She knew he was nervous and had probably never danced with a woman before. She gave a quiet smirk, "So it takes two shots of whiskey just to get you to dance with me…How many is it gonna take to get you to feel me up while we're at it?"

He finally met her eyes, giving a snorted laugh. His arms pulled her closer, their bodies finally meeting. He seemed to relax just the slightest bit. Carol gave her own chuckle before shifting even closer, her head coming to rest on his broad chest, "Much better."

Maybe he could get used to this whole dancing thing. Carol was soft and warm, her hips dangerously close to his. He didn't know what song was playing, and he'd stopped paying attention to everyone around them. All thoughts were on the tiny woman in his arms and how she fit there so perfectly. He'd never wanted anyone the way he wanted her, and not just in a physical way. He wanted to know everything there was to know about her, he wanted to protect her and keep her safe, never letting the Ed's of the world near her again. He wanted to know what she was like as a child, and what she'd be like as an old woman. He wanted to know if his chest would always ache when he was away from her.

The subtle shift of her breasts against him reminded him of the other things he wanted. He wanted to see everything beneath that fucking dress. He wanted those legs wrapped around his waist. He wanted to hear her breathless, gasping his name. He wanted to feel her beneath him, he wanted to feel her above him. He wanted to know if she'd let him take her in the woods. He wanted to taste every inch of her and sink his teeth into the curve of her neck.

He hadn't even realized that they'd danced through two songs. Carol pulled away, leading him back to the table by his arm. Before she could settle into her own chair, Daryl pulled her onto his lap in one swift motion. She let out quiet squeak, shocked by his bold move in front of the others and from the very obvious hardness she felt. No one else at the table seemed to notice her surprise, they all carried on with their conversations. Her head whipped back to look at him as his arm came up to settle around her waist. He was smirking, mischief in his eyes. He was fucking smirking at her. He did it on purpose, knowing damn well that she would be able to feel his length pressing up against her while her friends asked how Sophia was doing in school and what was she doing for Thanksgiving.

* * *

The night carried on, the white canvas bursting with laughter and music, the sounds reaching the fields and echoing through the tall barn. Daryl discovered that Carol truly loved to dance, she'd let the old doctor spin her around the dance floor again, danced with the bride and all their friends. She'd even danced with a blushing Glenn, giving him bits of marriage advice and telling him how happy she was for them. He was sitting at the table, leaning back in his chair, watching as Carol spun and twirled around the dance floor with Maggie and Jacqui. She was laughing loudly, her face glowing. He knew he looked like a damn fool just sitting there grinning at her but he couldn't help but watch her.

He didn't even notice the curly-haired brunette sit down next to him. She handed him a beer and took a sip of her own. He eyed her cautiously, but tried to be polite because it was one of Carol's friends, "Thanks…"

The woman snorted at him but gave a friendly smile, "Karen, my name's Karen."

Daryl just gave her a nod, not sure why she was sitting next to him. He took a long pull of beer, downing half the bottle and went back to watching Carol.

Karen just gave a crooked grin, "She's a good one, ya know," she gave a nod toward Carol when the redneck looked at her in confusion, "So hold on to her."

Daryl gave the woman another nod, then returned his gaze to Carol. Karen just watched in amusement as the shy man's eyes sought out the object of his affection, giving no further acknowledgment of her presence. Maggie was right, he was a strange one but Carol seemed happy. She may not have known Carol as long as some of the others but she knew enough about her and that asshole husband of hers to know that she deserved happiness, maybe even more than most.

* * *

"I can't believe how early it is," Carol mused , looking out the window at the starry sky as Daryl drove down the dirt road.

"Prolly would'a went on little longer if the bride wasn't shitfaced," Daryl smirked, remembering the look on Glenn's face as he thanked everyone for coming before dragging Maggie out of the tent.

Carol's laugh was light and happy, "Yeah she got a little carried away with the champagne….It was a fun wedding though, shame it had to end early." She pulled her cell phone out of the clutch she'd been carrying, "It's only ten- thirty. Sophia's probably still awake."

"What time you tell that girl we'd be back?" He was referring to the babysitter.

"Midnight," Carol went back to watching the fields and stars glide by. Turning to Daryl with a curious look as he pulled off the main road, heading toward a field, much like the night he'd taken her stargazing.

He brought the truck to a stop in the middle of a grassy field that went on for miles. He eyed her a bit nervously, not sure how she would react, "We got til midnight."

Carol caught on quickly, smiling at his bold move. She made her way to his side of the truck, seeking out his lips. He wasted no time in responding, his mouth claiming hers, one hand going to her neck, the other tracing the soft curve of her waist. This tension had been building all night, and now it was finally being released in a flurry of hungry mouths and grasping hands.

It wasn't enough though, he needed her closer, needed to feel all of her pressed to him. His hands tight on her hips, he pulled her over onto his lap to straddle him. Carol settled against him with a groan, heat pooling in her pelvis as she felt his hard length once more. Daryl responded with a harsh grunt, pulling her against him tighter, his mouth traveling the length of her neck. His hands made their way to her breasts, cupping and squeezing through the fabric. Fuck, he wanted to rip the dress off of her so he could feel her soft skin.

Carol wondered if this would be the night he let her touch him. She'd been trying for weeks, he'd let her stroke him through his pants for a few brief seconds before pulling her hand away. She knew things with him would never be easy and she was trying to be patient. But fuck, she wanted to touch him, wanted to feel him without his holey jeans in the way, she wanted to make him cum. Experimentally, she let a hand travel down between them, cupping his erection through the fabric which was much thinner than his usual jeans. The unexpected sensation caused him to buck upwards into her hand, groaning into her neck.

Fuck, he was gonna cum if she kept that up. He was ashamed of his inexperience, embarrassed that he had no idea how to reciprocate. He wasn't a complete idiot, he knew the very basics but lacked the finesse that comes with experience. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to make her cum.

Before Carol even knew what was happening, she was back on her side of the truck, back pressed against the door. Daryl was moving toward her, his eyes unsure and predatory all at once. His hand came to rest on her thigh, just above her knee. Seeking out her face, he began moving his hand up. Slowly, his hand slid beneath the hem of her dress that had gotten hiked up in all the passion and movement. His eyes locked with hers, asking for permission, begging for it. She could feel the slight tremble of his rough hand along the top of her thigh, could see the way his jaw was locked in concentration. His fingers finally skimmed the edge of her panties, his hand faltered, not daring to travel any further. He swallowed hard, looking down at his hand under her dress, his courage waning, "I don't…I, uh…I'm not sure how…I…" he stuttered and mumbled. Finally meeting Carol's eyes again, he gave her a pleading look, begging for some sort of guidance.

She was shocked at the openness, the vulnerability she saw, his eyes full of want and fear. She gave a quick nod, knowing what he was asking. She lifted her hips up so he could pull off the panties his hand was still carefully dancing around. He understood the gesture, reaching for the lace with both hands, he cautiously moved the delicate garment down past her hips and legs. Pulling them from her thin ankles, her high heels long ago removed, he let them drop, but not before confirming that they were blue.

His hand quickly returned to her thigh, his eyes finding hers once more. Carol gave him that warm, reassuring smile and a nod to indicate that he should proceed. He let his hand travel upwards once more, this time there was nothing between them. His hand met the soft juncture of her hip and thigh, he cautiously let that hand move toward her middle, knowing what he sought out but had no point of reference for how it would feel. When Carol gasped and spread her legs wider, he knew that he was at least heading in the right direction. His fingers moved toward the slick heat, lightly brushing the small nub. She let out a soft moan, mindless nodding her head, eyes shut tight. He knew he'd found the right spot. Years of Merle's porn and drunken bragging had given him a rudimentary understanding of how this all worked, and he knew that if he wanted to make her cum then he needed to find her clit.

This was all confirmed by Carol's soft pants and moans when he applied more pressure. Her eyes were closed but he couldn't look away from her face. He wanted to remember every expression, every sound she made. He began to make small circles with his finger, apparently he did something right because her eyes shot open, she was breathless and flushed, "Yeah… like that."

Daryl was grateful for the guidance, and relieved that she was actually taking pleasure from this. His cock was harder than it had ever been, he had to resist the urge to take himself in his other hand. He continued with his pattern of larger and smaller circles, this seemed to be what she liked best. God, he could listen to her make those sounds forever.

Carol couldn't believe this was actually happening. The shy, quiet man she had met all those months ago now had his hand up her dress. He had quickly picked up on the rhythm she preferred, alternating between tight circles and broader strokes. The constant movement and friction had caused some of the moisture to disappear. She grimaced slightly as his rough finger continued making those tiny circles. Instead of telling him, she just used her own hand to guide him toward her entrance to gather up some of the wetness pooling there.

He gave a loud, throaty groan, his jaw clenched tightly as her tiny hand led his downward. Fuck, she was warm and slick. He was hit with the overwhelming need to know what it felt like to be inside her. He looked to her flushed face and found her bright blue eyes looking into his, teeth gnawing at her bottom lip. She gave a silent nod and a roll of her hips, urging him on. He cautiously let a finger move upward, entering her at an agonizingly slow speed.

Fuck. Jesus Christ. Shit. His senses were so overwhelmed, he could barely process what was happening. His mind solely focused on the hot, wet warmth surrounding his finger. He made careful movements, always so careful with her. He let his thumb move up, seeking out her clit again, letting instinct take over. Her legs spread wider, hips rolling upward once more, she gave a louder, deeper moan. Daryl couldn't help but smile, he was actually doing this right, he wasn't completely fucking it up.

The sensations were almost too much after years of neglect. She hadn't been touched by a man in nearly five years, and that had just been Ed's rough fumbling. He'd always been focused on maximizing his own pleasure while making sure she took nothing from the experience except a few bruises. It didn't matter that Daryl lacked experience, all that mattered was that it was him. She was shocked to find herself on the verge of something that was normally only brought about by her own hand. She felt him ease another finger into the slick heat, all the while continuing his pattern of circles and strokes. Her vision started to darken and blur, her body began to tense, preparing itself. The only thought still able to penetrate her hazy mind was that she wanted him to cum, wanted him to feel the pleasure with her, wanted him to know it was ok.

Daryl could feel her tightening around his fingers, her breathing becoming more erratic, her eyes shut tight. He found himself having to fight off the urge to pump furiously into his other hand, he couldn't remember ever being so hard and aroused. The thought was swiftly interrupted by Carol grabbing him by the shirt, yanking him forward, closer to her. Her breath coming in hard pants, he felt her entire body stiffen, her inner muscles tensing as she let out a sharp gasp, "Daryl, please."

His wasn't sure what she was asking as she peaked until he felt her hand on him, stroking him through his pants. He was already dangerously close and her hand grasping at him was all it took. He pitched forward, his face buried in her neck, he came hard, with a deep groan.

Panic and humiliation flooded his system the second he came down from his high. He tried to pull himself from her but her arms just went around him tighter, "It's ok…it's ok," Both were breathing heavily, hearts still pounding.

She wasn't laughing, she wasn't disgusted, she wasn't pushing him away. He let his exhausted mind process what was happening, and that she still wanted him. He stopped trying to pull away, letting his body sink back against her in relief.

* * *

They had made it home at quarter to one, Daryl quickly going upstairs while Carol apologized to the babysitter for being late. It had been an uncomfortable drive home for him, his pants wet from his release. He quickly showered and slipped on the boxers and t-shirt from the drawer he'd slowly been filling over the past month. He was in bed already when Carol finally appeared after seeing the babysitter home and checking on Sophia. He carefully avoided her eyes, unsure of how to act after everything that had happened.

Carol gave him a warm smile before changing and slipping into bed. With her back to him, she pressed the length of her body against his in an effort to show him that nothing had changed. His arm finally wrapped around her middle, pulling her close. She closed her eyes, happy to be in his arms again. She was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard his voice, a hesitant whisper in the dark, "So…did you, um…you did, right?…"

She held in a giggle at his unwarranted worry, "Yeah, I did."

Carol felt his entire body relax, "Ok. Good," the smile and pride could be heard in his voice.

He had felt her go rigid and had heard her pleading moans but he still needed to confirm that his inexperienced hands had brought her pleasure. His mind played through the entire evening, from the way she had looked with that dress hiked up around her hips, to the way she had said his name as her body tightened. Daryl remembered that her lacey blue panties were still somewhere in his truck too.

He smirked to himself, he'd be holding on to those.


	27. Chapter 27: Need

**Thank you to all the wonderful people that read and review! This chapter turned out entirely different than I had originally planned, what was supposed to be a tiny little scene turned into something else completely and took on a life of its own. This is just pure smut and I'm not even sorry about it. Next chapter will return to the usual fluffy angst! Enjoy! **

* * *

Daryl woke up early the day after the wedding. Carol was still sleeping peacefully beside him, wrapped up in the blankets. He didn't want to wake her but he didn't want to just leave without saying goodbye. It was Sunday, the day he went out to the woods to think and hunt. He began tracing lazy circles across her back, watching the slight smile form in her sleep, "Hey… gotta go," his scratchy whisper close to her ear.

She stretched, cracked an eye to peer up at him, and then gave a sleepy nod of her head, "Be careful," and burrowed back into the comforter.

He smiled down at her, and let his hand rest on her lower back a moment longer before pulling himself from her warm bed. He would have stayed but so much happened the night before, he needed to think, needed to clear his head and process everything that had occurred between them.

* * *

That was three days ago. Three days since he'd seen her sweet smile and felt her warm body against his. Between both of their work schedules, there wasn't any time. But she was off today and he and the guys finished up early. He had almost ran off the job site, eager to have her alone before Sophia got home from school.

He was breaking every traffic law in Georgia trying to get there. He needed her now. She had created a monster that night in his truck. She had awoken something that he'd worked so hard to keep hidden. She made him feel alive. And now he wanted to feel her, needed to feel her. He gripped the steering wheel, his molars grinding as he attempted to contain the unbearable desire to have her beneath him, flushed and breathless.

It had only been three days but it might as well have been an eternity. He'd wandered around his empty house at night, hating the quiet solitude he once cherished. His mind and body were aching for her, begging to be near her again. He'd found the blue scrap of lace under the bench seat of his truck and was ashamed to admit that they were no longer in any condition to be returned to her.

The big white house with blue shutters came into view. He pulled into the driveway, leaping from the truck the second it was parked. He made his way to the front door, pounding on it with an urgency that made the neighbors stare.

Carol had been reading when she heard a furious knocking and was surprised to see Daryl standing there when she pulled the heavy oak door open, "Daryl, what's wrong?" She hadn't been expecting him until later, it was only noon.

Without responding, Daryl reached for her hip, the other hand curving around the back of her neck. He walked her back into the house, kicking the door shut. His mouth was hot and desperate on hers. Carol responded immediately, ever since the night of the wedding, she'd been eager to feel his touch again. He held her to him tightly while his mouth dominated hers. She'd never seen him like this before, he was always so shy and timid. He bucked his hips against her, letting her feel the hard length under his jeans. She was surprised and gave a soft gasp when his hand sought out hers, leading it down toward his erection. She pulled back to give him a questioning look and was shocked at the lustful want in his eyes. Carol bit at her lower lip, so taken aback by his bold move and pleading expression. He wanted her to touch him, needed her to touch him.

His mouth hungrily returned to hers as she gave him a few gentle strokes through his pants. She attempted to maneuver him toward the staircase, hoping to move the action to her bedroom. He let her lead him toward the stairs and they even managed to make it up five of the steps before collapsing. Carol let out a yelp as she hit the hardwood, Daryl landing on top of her, mumbling a quick "Sorry," before returning his mouth to hers. His hands were everywhere, gripping her hips tightly, sliding under her shirt to cup a breast.

She didn't even care that there was a step digging into her lower back. She didn't care that it was the middle of the day and Sophia would be home in a few short hours. All she cared about right now was this man on top of her and that he hadn't flinched when she brought her hand back to his hard cock, carefully working it through his dirty jeans. Carol maneuvered her other hand between them and began unbuttoning his jeans, pausing to gauge his reaction. He gave no protest so she inched the zipper down and carefully slid her hand into the battered Levi's. She swore that he had growled when her hand finally made contact with the soft skin. His mouth ceased its assault and he let his head drop to the crook of her neck as she delicately wrapped her hand around the painfully hard shaft. Another soft growl against her neck as his hand began shoving her shirt up and over her head. He was relentless in his attempt to access her breasts, his hands were fumbling beneath her, trying to unhook the clasp of her bra. He was shaky and panting for air and failing miserably at his first attempt at taking off a bra. But he was desperate, he needed to see those soft mounds and hard peaks, needed to feel her bare skin in his hands. He finally gave up on the tricky hooks and simply wrenched the fabric apart in the front. The thin material gave way easily, his strong hands quickly seeking out her exposed flesh.

Carol gasped, her back arching as she continued moving her hand up and down his hot flesh. She gave another surprised sound when his hand found hers, tightening her hold on him. He caught her eyes briefly before lowering his head, his mouth eager and wet on her breasts. She continued stroking him with a tighter grip, while his mouth trailed over her chest and neck.

He was grunting and snarling like an animal, all the while sucking and biting at her. A hand shot out, gripping one of the wooden spindles supporting the banister. Carol could faintly hear the creaking of wood beneath his strong hand. She experimentally increased the movement of her hand. The result was a muffled "Fuck" against her neck and a loud protest from the wooden support Daryl was holding on to. The muscles of his arm bunching and gathering as his grip tightened, the wood groaning with each of Carol's strokes. She could feel him tensing, his breaths coming out hard and fast against her neck. The tell tale twitch of his cock let her know it was happening. His teeth sunk into the soft curve of her shoulder just as the first spurts of hot liquid landed on her stomach. The creaking and splintering of wood were the only other sounds heard through the harsh breathing and rough grunts in her ear. She stroked him until his body lost its rigid tightness and sagged against her.

Daryl looked down at her cum covered abdomen and then shot her a sheepish look before quickly looking away, "M'sorry…I, uh…here…" He used her discarded shirt to wipe the creamy fluid from her stomach, still refusing to meet her eyes.

Carol was breathing heavily, still on her back, the steps that had been digging into her were now long forgotten. She couldn't believe this shy, blushing man was the same one that had savagely bit into her just moments before, "Daryl it's ok," She gave him a warm smile, willing him to meet her eyes. He finally gave in, reluctantly raising his gaze, relief filling his blue eyes when he saw her smile.

Carol was about to tell him there was nothing wrong with what had just happened, that she had just been surprised, when the phone rang. She stood quickly, covering her breasts with an arm, and ran down the steps toward the kitchen. Daryl sunk back against the staircase, still not believing what had just happened, he hadn't meant to be so aggressive, he was thankful that she wasn't angry. His eyes were about to close just as he heard Carol shout from the kitchen, "What?!...I'll be right there."

She came running from the kitchen, worry in her eyes, "That was Sophia's school."


	28. Chapter 28: You Just Do

**Please forgive my long absence, it's been a hectic month! I truly appreciate all your support and wonderful messages! I really do love you guys and I've seriously missed my Caryl family! Again, so sorry that this took so long! A huge thank you to everyone that voted for this story in the 4theloveofcaryl story contest on tumblr! Winning the Most Feels category is truly an honor! Please tell me what you think of this chapter, I love reading your reviews and I'll respond to them as quickly as I can!**

**Warning: mentions of child abuse **

* * *

He was in the kitchen when he heard the door open and close, followed by Carol's surprisingly calm voice, "Go to your room please."

She entered the kitchen, rubbing absently at her forehead, looking stressed. Daryl leaned on the island, waiting for her to speak. Carol threw her purse and keys down on the countertop before turning to him, "Well she broke a boys nose."

Pride and panic hit him all at once. He knew the little shit probably deserved it but he knew Carol wouldn't be happy when she found out he'd been teaching Sophia how to throw a punch. She spoke up once more before his brain could even decide where to start. Carol was seated at the island, leaning on her elbows, "I just don't understand. She's never done anything like this before and she won't even tell me what happened. Not a word the whole way home. She's never gotten into any kind of trouble, I just don't understand what she was thinking."

Daryl was chewing at his thumb nervously, avoiding Carol's eyes. He had to tell her, he couldn't let the kid get into any more trouble. Fuck, she's gonna be pissed, "It's my fault. I told 'er tah do it."

Carol's head snapped up, eyes wide, "You what?!"

Pacing the kitchen, hands running over his face and through his unruly hair, "There's these little dickheads that been pickin' on 'er, givin' 'er a hard time. So I showed her a thing or two, she's little but she's got a mean right hook."

Carol was still eyeing him in disbelief, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She said you always tell her to just be the bigger person an' walk away or go tell the teachers or some shit like that. Kids are fuckin' mean Carol, that shit don't work," he'd paused his frantic pacing and went back to gnawing at his thumb.

She was still in shock that her baby was being picked on at school, she was such a sweet girl. She also felt guilty that her attempts at teaching Sophia to resolve things peacefully resulted in her being ridiculed even more. But she refused to let her see violence as an answer, she'd seen enough of it from Ed, "Daryl that doesn't mean she can just go around hitting people. I don't want her to think that that's how you solve problems. She can't just-."

In his frustration, he cut her off, "She was cryin' 'cause them boys is bein' mean to 'er. I can't do nothin' about it. I can't beat the shit outta them little fuckers even though I want to. She made me promise I wouldn't tell ya…She was cryin' an I didn't know what to do. I can't watch her cry like that but I can't go tah school with her, I can't be there tah make sure those kids don't say nothin to her," his pacing continued, "So I gotta make sure she can deal with those shitheads on her own, I gotta make sure she can take care of 'erself." He let out a frustrated snarl, "I know I fucked up. I know I didn't tell her the right thing." His eyes finally met hers, "I didn't know what else tah do."

Carol had remained silent while he stalked the kitchen, his worn hands still running roughly through his hair. Her mouth still open in shock at his reaction to the situation as tears filled her eyes but refused to fall. The childless Daryl Dixon had managed to sum up parenting in one anguished rant.

"Can I go talk to 'er?"

She couldn't recall ever seeing him so distraught, as if he might collapse if she were to refuse his simple request. Swiping at a tear before he could see it, she gave a nod, "Of course you can."

His body swayed with the urge to move but he felt torn, Carol was obviously upset but the kid was in this mess because of him. Carol saw the indecisive worry in his eyes, "Go Daryl, I'm fine."

He gave a quiet grunt and nod before heading for the stairs. The second she heard him hit the final step she let her tears fall quietly. Tears for her child, tears for Daryl and the abuse he'd endured at home and likely at school as well. Her heart ached with love for both of them.

* * *

Daryl knocked, quiet and cautious, "Kid, can I come in?"

No answer. He knocked again, "Please?"

Sophia's tear stained face appeared, she said nothing but let him enter. She returned to her seat on the floor but left her book where it was. She began pulling and twisting her fingers, a nervous habit she could never shake, her wide blue eyes finally looked up at him.

He looked so unsure of himself, standing in the pink room, scratching at the back of his neck, "I told 'er what happened. That it was my fault, that I told ya to knock the little prick out."

She gave a loud sniff, wiping at her nose, "Is she mad?"

"I don't think so. I think she was just worried, ya know?"

Sophia gave a silent nod of understanding, relieved that her mother wasn't truly mad. She had refused to talk the whole way home, refused to rat Daryl out, refused to let her mom get mad at him, refused to give him up.

"Listen kid, I fucked up. Probably gonna do that a lot," he began pacing as much as the small room would allow, "I aint smart. Aint always gonna tell ya the right thing…I'll probably piss ya off sometimes. Probably piss off yer Ma. But I aint goin anywhere. I'll always be here…Always take care of ya best I can."

It had been two hours. Carol had cleaned the entire house and they still had yet to emerge. From outside Sophia's door she could hear their muffled voices, an occasional girlish laugh. She set the tray down and knocked before quickly heading back downstairs.

They were side by side, lying on their backs, feet up on the bed. Sophia continued to nibble at the grilled cheese Carol had left while Daryl fiddled with a purple stuffed owl. They had spent the better part of the afternoon going over the events leading up to the infamous punch. Daryl requested a detailed account of the kids reaction to be knocked out by a girl. He'd offered up some of his own stories of being bullied, much to Sophia's surprise. They eventually moved on to the topic of arrows and hunting and school and more mundane things when Sophia eventually dropped the bomb.

"So do ya love her?"

"I don't know."

Sophia eyed him, "Well you either do or you don't," how did he not know, she had seen the way he looked at her mother, had seen them kiss. She thought they loved each other, it looked like they did. It certainly looked nothing like what had been between her mother and Ed.

"How do ya know?" He was almost embarrassed to say the words. He wasn't asking for the sake of conversation, he genuinely wanted to know how you knew if you loved someone. He couldn't recall loving anyone but his brother and he wasn't even sure if that was love or obligation.

The little girl thought long and hard, trying to think of the best way to explain it, "You just do."

Daryl scoffed, giving her a weary look, "Well that's real fuckin' helpful."

"It's true! You just know if you do. It's like when ya feel sad or you're hurt, you don't know how ya know, you just do," her eyes wide and serious.

The redneck just mumbled and grumbled to himself, tucking the fluffy owl under his head and crossing him arms over his chest. This is what he got for asking an eleven year old for love advice. 'You just know', what kind of shit was that? He was torn from his mental chastising by a sharp poke in the chest, "Shit! What was that for?!"

"You gotta tell her! I know you love her and I know that she loves you but you're just a baby and won't tell her. You're scared. Scared to love someone. Scared that she doesn't love you back. Well you gotta stop bein' a big chicken shit and just tell her!" Sophia had moved to stand on her bed, hands gesturing wildly as she delivered her motivational rant.

Daryl was now on his feet, fists clenched at his sides, teeth grinding. He looked at the little girl standing proudly on her bed, chest puffed out, eyes hopeful. She was a brave little thing. And she was right, he was being a chicken shit. He'd been kidding himself for months, he knew he loved Carol. He just didn't know how to tell her, words were never easy for him. He gave the girl a pointed look, "Don't cuss like that in front of yer Mama."

Sophia jumped down from her bed, feet landing on the fuzzy rug, a wild grin on her face. He wasn't denying anything, he wasn't denying that he loved her mom. She'd take this as a victory. But she wasn't quite satisfied, she wanted him to know that her mom wasn't the only one that loved him, wanted him to know that he was wanted and welcomed, that he was family. It seemed like he'd never had that. As bad as it had been with Ed around, she at least had her mom. She didn't think Daryl had ever had anyone. She watched as the rough man turned to leave, his hand reaching for the doorknob, "I love you too ya know."

His hand tightened on the brass knob as his heart heaved in his chest. He let out a heavy breath and without turning to look at the child that had unknowingly done so much for him, "I love you too kid. Now get yer scrawny ass in bed."

"See? That's not so hard."

Daryl shot her a look before closing the door behind him, her happy giggles echoing down the hall. He made his way down the stairs, seeking out Carol. She wasn't in the kitchen or the living room so he tried the patio. The only thing there to greet him was the night sky, he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. The kid had shaken him, he hadn't expected that. But he did love the kid, loved her the way his father never loved him. He knew she was right, knew that he needed to tell Carol how he felt, she deserved that. She was always patient and kind, never pushed too much, never forced him. He couldn't remember the exact moment he realized that he was in love with her but he knew the feeling had never left. It was burrowed deeply in his chest, always there, prickly and comforting all at once. He hated how inept he was with words, hated how he struggled to find the right ones. He'd told the kid that he loved her but telling Carol was something entirely different, it was bigger, ran deeper. He took another swallow of chilled Georgia air and headed back inside.

* * *

Carol had always loved her bathtub, it was her favorite part of the old house. It was one of those huge old tubs that she could completely submerge herself in. That's where Daryl found her, her head leaning back against the brim, eyes focused on the book in her hands. He lingered near the doorway, unsure of how to proceed. Seconds passed before she noticed him, turning to him with that warm smile, "You two done solving the world's problems?"

He gave a breathy chuckle and leaned on the doorframe, hands in his pockets, "Yeah, we figured a few things out."

"Good," she gave another smile, this one for his shyness, "You can come in Daryl."

He cautiously approached, excited and fearful of her nakedness. He was somewhat disappointed to find her body hidden below cloudy white water and bubbles. He avoided her eyes as he settled himself on the tiled floor next to the bathtub, his body angled towards her. He looked down at the calloused hands in his lap, "She said she's sorry fer upsettin' you. And she's gonna write a letter to that boy apologizing for breakin' his nose."

Carol chuckled quietly, "But not apologize for hitting him in the first place? She is a clever little thing."

Daryl gave a quiet laugh with her, he had told Sophia that Carol would catch on to the careful wording of her plan but the little girl had been adamant that she wouldn't apologize for sticking up for herself. He'd been proud of her.

"I'm glad that she has you. She needs a man she can trust."

Daryl looked up at the sound of her voice. He knew exactly what she had meant, Sophia was always leery of men, especially big men with loud voices, men like Ed. Daryl had been different though, he was quiet and cautious, much like Sophia.

"It's good that you two talk and have your secrets, she needs that. But stuff like this, important stuff…ya gotta tell me about it," she let her hand settle on the scraggly stubble of his jaw.

His eyes met hers, nodding into her hand, "M'sorry."

She gave him a comforting smile, "It's ok," her smile turned mischievous, "Now that that's settled…are you gonna get in this bathtub with me?"

His eyes went wide and his face flushed. She giggled sweetly, "I'll even close my eyes. No peeking, I promise," she dramatically shut her eyes, covering them with a hand for good measure. She was joking of course, Daryl would never get in the tub with her, he was still too self conscious. She had really only seen him shirtless a handful of times, and they had been difficult for him.

Daryl was shocked by her offer even though he knew she was mostly joking, knowing that he'd be too nervous to actually join her. That's when it hit him, this was his moment, this was his chance to show her. He might not have the right words to tell her how he felt but he could show her. He stood quickly, pulling at his shirt, trying to strip before he lost his nerve.

Carol was surprised when she heard the rustle of clothing and the distinct sound of a zipper. He was doing it, he was getting in the tub. A rush of excitement and worry hit her, they'd never been fully naked in front of each other. What if he didn't like what he saw, she wasn't twenty anymore, her hips were a bit wider and carrying Sophia had left her with stretch marks and a C-section scar. Before she could worry herself any further, she felt the water stir as he stepped into the tub. The water sloshing gently against the sides as he sat quickly. Only then did she dare open her eyes, surprised to find his wide shoulders and marred back in front of her. He was hunched forward, head ducked shyly, trembling ever so slightly. She was taken aback, he'd never exposed himself to her like this. The few times she had seen him shirtless, he had been so careful to never reveal his back to her.

He was starting to think this was a stupid fucking idea. She hadn't said a word, hadn't moved. He was near panic when he finally felt a warm, wet hand land on him cautiously. It traveled the span of his shoulders, moving across the scarred, raised skin. He let out a shaky breath, relieved to have her touching him, he always felt better when she was touching him. He wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't even sure of what he was doing, it had just seemed like a good idea at the time. He had just hoped that she would understand, even when he didn't.

Carol's hand left him briefly, returning with a washcloth as she began gently wiping at his back, carefully dabbing at long healed wounds. Another troubled breath escaped him as he looked down, her long legs on either side of him, his hands disappearing beneath the milky water. He felt her reach the thick scars of his shoulder blade, "I, uh…I was fourteen…he, he was drunk and just started hittin' me, don't know why, never knew why…he just did it 'cause he wanted to I guess. I begged 'im to stop, started cryin'…he didn't like that, Dixon's don't cry. Took me out to the yard, we lived in tha middle of nowhere, no one around tah see…He tied my arms 'round a tree, he used to wear this real thick belt so he…he started whippin' me with it, said I'd learn to not be such a little pussy, learn to not cry, learn to be a real man," a stuttered breath made its way out, " a real man, like him…I passed out, don't know for how long. But after I woke up…he left me out there another three days."

She felt like she couldn't breathe, she wanted to cry but she wouldn't, she would be strong for him. He was strong enough to tell her so she would be strong enough to listen. They carried on the same way for each and every scar covering his broad back, he'd tell the story, she'd sooth him with her soft hands and listen to what he was willing to share, never pushing.

They finally reached the scar on his side, the newest addition to his collection. She let her hand trace over it, remembering the feel of the threads she'd cut away so many months ago. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of their first meeting. His rough voice returned her to the moment, "I don't mind that one, brings me good luck."

Carol laughed at the odd sentiment, "You fell down a mountain and landed on your own arrow. How is that lucky?"

"Brought me the woman I love, didn't it?"


End file.
